Bloody, Beauty, Blacky
by Nekogami-sama
Summary: Faire un bond de 21 ans en arrière ? Ok, c'est prévu. Devenir un Black ? Ok, c'est prévu. Devenir l'époux et calice de Lucius Malfoy et se retrouver à élever son pire ennemi ? Non, ça, ça, c'était pas prévu.
1. Prologue

**BLOODY BEAUTY BLACKY **

**PROLOGUE : **

**Voilà, voilà, **

**Le prologue de Bloody, Beauty, Blacky. **

**Et je tiens à précisez que dans ma fic Harry et Draco ont quatre ans de différences, soit Draco est l'aîné d'Harry de quatre ans. Mais ils restent pires ennemis, hein ! C'est juste que maintenant, Harry a dix-sept ans et Draco vingt et ans, donc il n'est plus à Poudlard.**

**ET JE POSTE AUSSI CELLE SUR LORD OF THE RING cet après-midi ne vous inquiétez pas ^O^ ! Juste une petite relecture…**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

Savez-vous ce qu'était…le sentiment d'étouffé ? Harry Potter étouffait. Dans cette immense salle, entouré de personne excentriques au possible, chaleureuse et drôle. Mensonge, tout ça n'était que des mensonges. Il le savait, oui, il le comprenait maintenant.

Il laissa son regard vert émeraude balayer les tables environnantes avant de s'arrêter sur celle des Serpentards, où l'ambiance, loin d'être aussi chaleureuse qu'à celle des rouges et ors, était à la fois emplit d'une certaine courtoisie, d'une distinction et de noblesse dans chaque geste. Salazar devait être fier d'eux…Son regard se reporta sur sa propre table. Seamus et Dean faisait les pitres alors que Ginny essayait de « subtilement » se rapprocher de lui.

Godric serait-il fier de voir que sa maison était remplit de menteurs et de raclures de la pire espèce ? Il en doutait fortement. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers son assiette. Vide. Aussi vide que lui à présent. De toute manière, comment pouvait-il être autrement ? Ne venait-il pas d'apprendre qu'il n'était qu'un pions une marionnette au milieu de débris qui voulaient se hissés au pouvoir ? Ne venait-il pas de comprendre qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'une arme ? Un martyr ? Un sacrifice sur l'immense autel qu'est le monde pour le bien de la communauté sorcière ?

- Hey, mon pote ! On reprend les entraînements de Quidditch la semaine prochaine ! On va enfin pouvoir mettre la pâtée à ces saletés de serpents au prochain match ?

Harry ne lui accorda même pas un regard, les yeux abaissés vers la table, il attendait juste le moment propice où il pourrait enfin retourner dans sa chambre et oublier sa vie dans le monde des rêves. Il étouffait…Pourquoi avait-il demander au choixpeau d'être à Gryffondor déjà ? Ha oui…Parce que Ron et Hermione avaient l'air de pouvoir lui offrir tellement de chaleur et d'_amour. _

Oui, il avait été tellement facile de distribuer les rôles dès son arrivée. Il avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil, à peine eut vent de quelques vérités, qu'il s'était permit de tous les cataloguer. Il avait été tellement évident à première vue de savoir où étaient les méchants et où se trouvait le « bon côté ». Oui…Tellement évident. Même trop, mais ça, il n'avait put s'en rendre compte que trop tard.

Il l'avait tous manipulé, ils avaient tous eut le temps de manœuvrer et de diriger sa vie sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et ce pour qu'il arrive à ce point là, au point où il ne pouvait plus rien à faire contre son destin, ou contre sa mort imminente…Il eut un sourire amer en se rappelant les premières paroles que Draco Malfoy lui avait dit tout en lui tendant la main :

_Je peux te conseiller sur les personnes à voir ou pas. _

Si seulement, il l'avait écouté, si seulement il avait accepté sa main, tout serait différent maintenant. Peut être même seraient-ils les meilleurs amis du monde ? Il était sûr qu'il pourrait bien s'entendre. Mais ça, comme pour tout le reste, il ne l'avait vu que trop tard. Les seules choses qu'il voyait avant étaient les regards affectueux d'Albus Dumbledor, qu'il assimilait à l'image d'un grand-père, les blagues qu'il faisait avec Ron ou autre.

Maintenant c'était différent. Maintenant, il voyait la lueur calculatrice dans les yeux du directeur qui ne cherchait finalement qu'à se hisser comme tous les autres jusqu'au trône, il pouvait voir la jalousie briller derrière les sourires de Ron, et l'air profondément exaspéré, voir dédaigneux d'Hermione. On lui avait un jour dit que rien n'était blanc et noir…Il ne le comprenait que maintenant.

Le « bon côté », il avait cru tellement longtemps y être. Il avait cru tellement longtemps défendre une juste cause. Mais il n'était que le martyr de cette guerre de pouvoir où deux puissances s'affrontaient pour accéder jusqu'à la place de laquelle ils domineraient l'Angleterre, voir le monde. Il y avait une seule, une seule et unique différence entre ses deux camps, l'un deux affichait clairement la couleur.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire était qu'au moins, Voldemort n'était pas un menteur. Il affichait clairement ses intentions, et après s'être renseigner sur elles au lieu d'écouter les résumés édulcorés que l'on lui faisait, il vit que loin de plonger le monde sorcier dans le chaos, elles pourraient même l'améliorer.

De nouveaux décrets non seulement pour les sangs purs mais aussi pour les créatures magiques…Toutes créatures magiques sont égales, soit, elles doivent partager les mêmes droits, et donc par conséquent les créatures « dites sombres » comme les loups –garous ou autres ne doivent en aucun cas être les victimes d'une ségrégation. Et même, s'il devait admettre que les méthodes utilisées étaient radicales, elles n'en étaient pas moins efficaces et surtout, clair.

Il n'y avait pas de double jeu ou d'histoire de manipulation dans ce camp. Tout était clair depuis le début. Et parfois, parfois, il se prenait à pensait qu'il aurait peut être dû accepter la proposition de Tom en première année. Mais, il déchantait vite, il n'aurait fait que mourir plus vite, Le Lord n'aurait jamais accepté son pire ennemi, ou plutôt pire parasite dans son camp alors qu'il avait été totalement manipulé pendant une année entière par Albus Dumbledor.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait compris était que les Serpentards ne faisaient jamais les choses sans y avoir pensé et tournée en boucle l'idée dans leur tête. Ils exploraient chaque possibilité, chaque moyen de fin et surtout chaque chose qu'ils auraient à gagner ou à perdre. Comme si dans leur tête tout n'était que probabilité dans leur intérêt. Harry avait souvent pensé, à cause en partie de ce qu'on lui avait rentré dans la tête, que seuls les lâches pensaient comme ça.

Son regard balaya la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur la table des professeurs où il croisa rien qu'un instant le regard du froid professeur de potions. Il s'était trompé, dieu seul savait combien il s'était trompé. Ceux qui pensait comme ça ne portait qu'un nom : les gagnants. Les gagnants, mais aussi sans doute ceux qui vivaient le plus longtemps.

Lui, il avait voulu être un soi-disant sauveur, faire l'honneur de sa maison. Et dans quelle situation se trouvait-il à présent ? Hé bien, le voilà, a à peine dix-sept ans, destiné à mourir sur un champs de batailles pour des gens qui ne le méritaient même pas. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas comprit ? Etait-il donc si bête ? Si oui, il n'en avait plus envie. On dit que la vie sourit aux ignorants, mais c'est faux.

Lui, elle ne lui a offert que souffrance et douleur. Et c'est pourquoi on l'a choisit en martyr de cette guerre. Quoi de plus simple que de faire croire à un enfant qui n'a jamais reçut ni amour, ni tendresse, qu'il en recevrait, qu'il avait une seconde chance. Qu'il n'avait qu'à libérer un monde de son fardeau pour avoir enfin ce dont il avait tant rêvé. Ça avait dût être si simple pour Dumbledor…Lui, il était tombé en plein dans le panneau, y fonçant tête la première.

Et là, aux milieux de tous ses mensonges…Il étouffait. Il avait l'impression que cette marrée humaine d'hypocrisie et de faux était en train de le noyer. S'immergeant dans son corps, tordant vicieusement son cœur. Il n'en voulait plus. De cette vie, il n'en voulait plus. Qu'ils enlèvent ses sourires hypocrites de leurs visages !

Avez-vous déjà fait le souhait…de retourner dans le passé ? Harry le voulait. Il le voulait. Et…Pour une fois, il avait décidé de ne pas s'arrêter à l'utopique souhait et…D'agir.

_A SUIVRE…_

**Alors, alors ? Hein, ça vous plaît ? Dites ! **

**Je poste le chapitre I si j'ai assez de reviews XP. **

**Alors, Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama. **


	2. C'est un Black

**BLOODY BEAUTY BLACKY**

**CHAPITRE I : **

**Et voilà le chapitre I de cette fanfiction qui, ma fois, paraît plaire, vous voyez, je suis gentille, je ne vous ais presque pas fait attendre ! Je posterais le chapitre II très vite si j'ai assez de reviews U_U. Je suis désolé mais faut dire ce qui est...Vous ne pourrez avoir votre Aragorn/Legolas que demain étant donner que j'ai d'énorme problème de titre -_-"**

_Pairing : Lucius Malfoy X Harry Potter _

_Raiting : M _

_Réponse au reviews _

Ptitcoeurfragile : Et le voilà! En espérant que tu adores toujours.

Aryanna-Potter : Merci, et la suite est ici !

Annalisa-Black: Effectivement, quand je dis qu'il va se retrouver à élever son pire ennemi je parle bien de Draco Malfoy ! Donc oui il y aura un pitit Draco ^O^

Nicoco49: Merci. Et en vénérable auteur je réponds à ta prière.

Kimika su : Hé bien tu vas voir ça tout de suite !

Choupi : Un prologue n'est pas sensé en dire trop sur l'histoire sinon c'est plus drôle ^O^

ClaireHime : Merci, merci!

Otengam : Et voilà la suite tant attendu !

Vamp's: L'attente n'a finalement pas été longue, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevras pas.

Yamia: Pardonne moi, toi qui attendait une autre fic sur Lord of the ring ! Je ne sais vraiment pas quel titre mettre...C'est une raison débile je te l'accorde mais je ne veux pas faire n'importe quoi.

Yanaoon : Ta prière a sa réponse...

Violaine : Je t'en remercies ! Cette idée m'est venu toute seule et je me suis dit qu'il serait dommage de ne pas la mettre à plat.

Caty : Voilà la suite!

myfairlady : Mmmh...Je n'ai pas vraiment de fréquence, disons que cela dépend de mon humeur.

akya07 : Je t'en suis reconnaissante.

Opalle: Hé bien tu vas voir ça tout de suite...

Mifibou: Il est vrai que je ne pouvais pas faire que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes alors qu'Harry veut justement le quitter! Et sache que ta review est de qualité...

Adenoide : Tu vas pouvoir voir si tes préjugés à toi sont véridiques mais...Sache que justement après avoir découvert une chose pareille Harry n'est plus le petit être manipulable. S'il veut retourner dans le passer c'est aussi pour se créer une identité et pour être lui-même, enfin penser par lui-même et enlever tous les préjugés qu'on lui a mit dans la tête.

Zweiin: Ne t'en inquiète pas je continuerais !

Emiiliya : Espérons que ce chapitre saura te faire dire si tu aimes ou pas ^_^

Bleugus : La voilà!

Ano nym : Merci !

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

Harry regardait impatiemment l'horloge en cours de divination. Restant stoïque avec difficulté, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : Il avait trouvé, il avait enfin trouvé. Le moyen de se débarrasser de cette vie de merde. Le moyen d'enfin tout régler, le moyen de tout arranger et d'être là où il aurait dû être depuis toujours.

Il avait mit du temps à se décider…Ne sachant à quel époque il devait se rendre. Hésitant sur ce qu'il ferait une fois sur place, sachant qu'il n'aurait plus d'identité, il devrait s'en créer une nouvelle et toute les autres formalités…Les préparatifs avaient été longs, ou plutôt extrêmement long pour quelqu'un vivant un enfer chaque jour, mais il avait enfin trouvé, et ce soir, ce soir, il serait libre.

Tout commençait par un voyage dans le temps…Classique me direz-vous ? Alors continuons, tout commençait par un voyage dans le temps…ou aucun retour ne serait envisageable car tout simplement, impossible. Moins banal, non ? Ce serait de toute manière plus que stupide de vouloir retourner dans ce monde alors qu'il avait passé deux mois d'intenses recherches et de nuits blanches pour trouver un moyen de le quitter.

Alors il avait décidé. Il avait décidé de se rendre en 1976. Quand ses parents auraient dix-sept ans, mais, plus important encore, quand Sirius aurait dix-sept ans. Car, vous l'auriez deviné, ce n'était pas choisit au hasard. Bon…Il n'était pas simplet au point de croire qu'il pourrait sauver ses parents, mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour Sirius.

Il ferma les yeux. Il ferait tout, tout pour au moins le sauver lui, lui qui le méritait plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il releva la tête vers l'horloge et eut un rictus. Elle le faisait exprès… Elle savait, elle savait à quel point il était impatient et…Elle se foutait de lui ! Il serra les poings en se maudissant un instant pour avoir des pensées aussi bêtes mais bon, il n'avait pas dormis depuis maintenant deux jours de suite et ses nerfs commençaient sérieusement à lâcher. Une voix le fit alors sursauter :

- Mr. Potter ! Laissez-moi voir votre tasse…

Le professeur de divination s'approcha d'une démarche chancelante avant d'attraper la tasse et de regarder à l'intérieur. Elle fronça les sourcils et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler alors qu'elle regardait encore et encore, tournant la tasse dans tous les sens. Elle regarda ensuite Harry, la pâleur d'un spectre s'affichant sur chaque parcelle de peau visible, et elle murmura enfin d'une voix tremblante :

- Je ne vois rien dans le futur pour vous Mr. Potter…

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

- Harry !

Le brun exaspérer se stoppa et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait interpellé. En voyant Ron s'approcher de lui avec une mine soucieuse, ou plutôt faussement soucieuse, il ne put retenir un rictus de peindre ses traits. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour rejoindre son cours d'histoire de la magie quand la main de Ron se posa sur son épaule.

- Hey Harry…, commença-t-il d'un ton amical et inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon vieux ? Ca fait deux mois que plus personnes ne te voient. Tu vas bien ?

Trop…Il étouffait. Il prit plusieurs inspirations et positionna discrètement sa main sur son coup, les doigts repliés sur eux-mêmes, le majeur touchant la cavité creuse en un geste relaxant. Depuis un moment maintenant, ce geste le calmait, il l'avait fait un peu au hasard la première fois, étant dans une situation de stresse. Mais il avait découvert que quand on mettait son majeur ou son index dans le creux se trouvant sur le coup, on n'en sentait toutes les pulsations et ça avait sur lui un effet de détente immédiate.

Il eut ensuite un rire amer après que la question est tournée plusieurs fois dans sa tête :

- Si…Je vais bien ? Si…Je vais bien ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien, Ron ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être en pleine santé ? Non, je ne le suis pas. Non, je ne vais pas bien. Je ne vais pas bien depuis que d'autres marques s'ajoutent encore et encore dans mon dos et qu'elles ne viennent pas des Dursley mais de mon soi-disant entraînement pour vaincre un mage noir. Depuis qu'elles viennent de celui que je considérais comme mon grand-père…

- Harry…

- Non…écoute-moi, il m'entraîne en me faisant subir des doloris et sectusempra en s'assurant que l'écoulement du sang soit très lent…Et pourquoi ? Pour que je sache endurer la douleur.

- Harry tu dramatises.

- Pardon ?

Le sorcier n'y croyait pas. Lui ? Il dramatisait ? Il dramatisait parce qu'il venait d'avouer que Dumbledor l'entraînait à coup de sortilège de magie noir ? Il dramatisait parce qu'il avouait avoir mal ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas vraiment dit ça. Aussi insensible et jaloux que pouvait être Ron, jamais il ne lui dirait une telle chose après avoir entendu ça. Et jamais de cette manière…Comme s'il…était au courant.

- Je dramatise… ?

- Nous faisons ça pour ton bien Harry. Et tu le sais très bien.

Pour son bien ? Bien évidement, c'est ce qu'on lui répétait à longueur de journées. C'est pour ton bien Harry, on fait ça parce qu'on t'aime…Tous ses mensonges…Encore et encore des mensonges. Toujours. Sa vie n'était que mensonges…Et ces mensonges allaient l'étouffer.

Il sentit ses poings se serrer. Attendre encore deux heures trente…Il ne pensait pas pouvoir continuer ainsi. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Le manque de sommeil commençait sérieusement à jouer contre lui et il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rester calme bien longtemps.

Son ancien meilleur ami lui fit ensuite un sourire encourageant et là…Là…Il se sentit explosé. Pire qu'une bombe, pire que n'importe quel dynamite, il explosait :

- Enlève…

- Quoi ?

- Enlève le tout de suite…

- Mais de quoi tu parles Harry ?

- Je suis en train de te demander d'enlever CE PUTAIN DE SOURIRE HYPOCRITE DE TA SALE FACE DE MERDEUX !

A son cri, chaque personne présente dans le couloir se retourna vers eux. Et ce qu'ils virent les choqua tout particulièrement, Harry Potter se tenait au milieu du couloir et le sol se mettait à se fissurer alors qu'il venait d'hurler on ne sait quelle ineptie à la face de son meilleur ami. Leur diagnostic fut bref.

Soit Harry avait été empoisonné par quelque chose qui l'avait devenir fou, soit il s'était prit un cognard dans la tête. Hermione passa entre les élèves pour arriver jusqu'aux deux Gryffondors.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Mais mêle-toi de tes fesses, merde !

Là, plus personne n'osait parler. Ils regardaient tous le survivant comme s'il venait de dire la pire chose qui puisse exister. Comme s'il venait de faire le pire blasphème. Celui-ci, ne se dit qu'une seule chose. Le sourire de Ron avait enfin disparut. Mais maintenant…Il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre deux heures trente. Il devait faire ça maintenant.

Bousculant les élèves au passage il se rendit en courant vers la salle sur demande.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Arriver dans la salle sur demande, et avoir lancer plusieurs sorts de protections de magie noirs hautement puissant, il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Se prenant la tête entre les mains, il ferma les yeux très forts tout en se concentrant pour ne pas craquer. Il avait quelque chose à faire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'effondrer tout de suite.

Il se releva en étouffant une fois de plus la douleur qui lui vrillait le dos et se dirigea vers l'armoire de la salle à la fois sobre et confortable qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit le retourneur de temps et la potion qu'il avait mis tant de temps à préparer. Il regarda un instant l'intérieur du flacon de verre. Un liquide pâteux de couleur bordeaux y flottait…

C'était une potions des temps ancien qui avait été abolie et dont l'usage était considéré comme usage de magie noir, car, cette potion, utiliser pour laver le sang d'une personne, pouvait aussi être utilisé pour le remplacer par un autre. Avec six goûte du sang de la personne désirer, vous pouviez diluez votre sang de manière à ce que celui-ci ne soit plus utilisé comme substance ayant pour but de ne plus faire que conserver le sang de la personne demander et s'il le faut accélérer la production de celui-ci pour qu'il ait une place intégrale voir totale dans votre corps.

Avec détermination, il se dirigea vers le miroir, regardant une dernière fois son reflet. Il savait très bien que celui-ci allait disparaître pour laisser à sa place l'apparence d'un Black car en même temps que le sang vous gagniez l'apparence se référant au sang, devenant un membre de la famille. Mais…C'était sa décision. Après avoir réussit à recueillir le sang de son parrain qu'il avait ajouté à la mixture, le sang des Blacks allait prendre plus des trois quarts de la place dans son corps, ne laissant à peine un quart à ses défunts parents.

De toutes manières, il n'aurait pas put en être autrement. Il ne se voyait pas tellement débarquer avec le physique qu'il avait. Surtout à l'époque de ses parents alors qu'ils étaient sensés l'avoir quatre ans plus tard. Il ferma un instant les yeux, pour se conforter dans l'idée que tout se jouait maintenant. Des regrets ? Aucun. Pour avoir des regrets il aurait fallu qu'il ait quelque chose à perdre.

Après un dernier regard au reflet, il but la potion d'un trait tout en esquissant une grimace face au goût ignoble. Il lâcha la fiole qui se fracassa par terre alors que sa respiration se faisait difficile. Il posa une main sur sa gorge. Il avait l'impression…qu'elle était en feu. Sa vision commençait à se faire floue et ses muscles lui faisaient mal comme jamais. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler avant de céder et de crier sa douleur en s'effondrant au sol.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'agonie fut sans nom, et il n'avait même plus de voix pour hurler. Son corps ne faisait que se cambrer et sa bouche s'ouvrir sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Puis tout d'un coup, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur disparut, pour ne laisser place qu'à l'ébahissement de leur possesseur.

Tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration, Harry s'appuya sur le meuble le plus proche pour se relever. Il déglutit difficilement puis regarda son reflet dans le miroir à pied et sa bouche forma un « o » surprit. Il s'attendait bien évidement à des changements plutôt conséquents. Mais là… Se raclant la gorge il se tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même pour voir ce qu'il en était.

Ses cheveux avaient poussés pour couvrir entièrement ses omoplates, et étaient coiffés de manière à faire un dégradé complexe et élégant. Les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés pour devenir légèrement androgyne et d'une douceur féminine exaltante et splendide et pourtant, il dégageait une aura indubitablement masculine. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, qui n'avaient désormais plus besoin de lunettes, s'étaient éclaircis et avaient prient une teinte métallique renversante. Il avait grandit de quelques centimètres pour enfin atteindre le mettre soixante-quinze et son corps, fin et élancé était tout en courbe.

Le brun ne put retenir un sourire en coin, en regardant les longues mèches d'ébènes qui retombaient gracieusement sur son visage, avec la même désinvolture incroyablement séduisante qu'avait Sirius Black. Il se recula et arracha l'écusson de Gryffondor qui trônait sur son uniforme puis réserva le même sort à sa cravate aux couleurs de cette maison qui ne serait désormais plus la sienne.

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers le retourneur de temps qu'il prit entre ses mains calmement. Il avait mit un temps avant de le retrouver et encore plus à se rappeler son fonctionnement. Un tour équivalait à une heure…Il ferma les yeux. Vu qu'il se propulsait vingt et un ans en arrière, le retourneur ne pourrait subir un autre voyage. Il disparaîtrait.

La respiration toujours difficile et les membres en miette, il regarda un instant le petit sablier avant d'avec sa baguette lui lancer un sort pour qu'il se mette à tourner à la vitesse désiré. Il le regarda tourner encore et encore, comptant mentalement les tours qu'il faisait…

1050…1100…1150…

Il resta debout puis ferma les yeux, il avait le temps de se remémorer ce qu'il ferait une fois arriver. Il devait encore attendre que le sablier soit arrivé à 184 082 068 tours pour arriver en 1976. Sa vie…allait prendre un tournant tout à fait différent, et on ne peut plus intéressant. On disait qu'aller dans le passé était contre toutes règles sachant qu'en y allant, on changeait inévitablement le présent ainsi que le futur.

Pour être franc, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de désobéir au règlement sorcier étant donné que ce qu'il voulait faire était de changer le présent et le futur. Il entortilla ses doigts et rouvrit les yeux.

35 060…35 110…

Tout ne pouvait que se passer bien…Il avait tout prévu et tout apprit. Que ce soit sur l'histoire de la magie, la suprématie des Sang purs et n'importe quelles racines de la famille Black, leur histoire et leurs coutumes comme leurs secrets les plus enfouies…Tout ne pouvait que bien se passer…

101 020…101 070…101 120…

Tout ne devait que bien se passer…Il réussirait, il devait réussir à convaincre Sirius…Même si pour cela, il devait dissoudre à jamais chacun de ses liens avec la famille Potter…Cette famille n'était plus la sienne. Cette famille n'était composée que de sorcier qui comme lui avait été assez crédule pour se laisser embobiner par Dumbledor et cela sur trois générations.

680 960…681 010…

Il jeta un coup d'œil avec ses lunettes au sol. Ses yeux avaient une vu parfaite à présent. Il avait définitivement perdu le lien qu'il aurait pu avoir garder en commun avec son père. Tant pis…Il ne voulait plus ni de sa vie, ni de ses racines, ni de tout ce qui faisaient qu'il était devenu un être aussi manipulable. Il allait changé…Il allait devenir un Black.

184 082 068.

« _« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

_18 décembre 1976_

Sirius s'avançait calmement dans le parc aux environs du 12 square Grimmaud. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait à Noël, c'était ses vacances. Pourquoi ? La réponse semblait simple pourtant. Qui disait vacances pour un Black rimait inévitablement avec retour au manoir, et qui disait vacances de Noël ne pouvait aller sans famille au complet.

Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez de les entendre essayé de lui remettre les idées en place et de le faire adhérer aux idéaux de Voldemort. Le brun avait enfin réussit à grappiller quelques instants où il pourrait être seul, sans ses parents lui rappelant sans cesse de se tenir droit, d'avoir un visage impassible et de rester noble pour montrer qu'il avait été correctement élever et ce, selon tous les usages de la « vénérable famille Black ».

Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient détachés et retombaient dans sa nuque et sur ses épaules, se tachetant de point blanc. Au milieu de ce parc enneigé, vêtu de blanc et de noirs et le regard dans le vague, on n'aurait put comparer l'héritier des Blacks à la plus belle des statues existant. La seule chose qui le différenciait de ses êtres immuables au temps était le battement régulier de ses cils, qui, capturant eux aussi les flocons, créait des larmes glacées sur ses joues.

Sentant que ses muscles étaient peu à peu entrain de céder sous le froid glacial de ce mois de décembre, il se décida à continuer de marcher. Il soupira en se disant qu'il devrait bientôt rentrer au manoir sous peine de devoir subir un des discours de son père sur le fait qu'un Black se devait d'accueillir sa famille comme il le fallait. Et que ce n'était donc pas en se baladant on ne sait où qu'il remplissait ses devoirs, quand il entendit des gémissements de douleurs.

Fronçant les sourcils et croyant avoir rêver, il s'apprêta à faire demi tour quand une plainte plus forte que les autres le retint. Maudissant sa curiosité, le jeune Black ne put s'empêcher de se diriger vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les lamentations. Il se fraya avec élégance un chemin entre les buissons et les arbres recouverts d'un manteau blanc et s'arrêta en voyant une masse par terre, replier sur elle-même tremblant.

N'hésitant pas une seconde il se précipita pour voir un jeune homme de son âge, le visage tordue par la douleur. Tâchant la pureté blanche qui recouvrait le sol, une flaque rouge provenant de son dos l'entourait. Il retourna précautionneusement le jeune homme qui esquissa une grimace en se retrouvant sur le dos. Le comprenant, Sirius le suréleva pour ne pas que cette partie rentre en contact avec la dureté du sol. Et là, en voyant le visage emplit de grâce, de douceur et d'une noblesse qui n'était propre qu'à eux. Il n'eut aucun doute.

C'était un Black.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Détestant cordialement sa famille et tout ce qui s'y rapportait de près ou de loin, Sirius aurait put être tenté de laisser ce jeune homme agoniser dans son coin. Mais, s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait appris au cours de sa vie était bien de ne pas faire attention aux apparences. Et sachant d'ors et déjà qu'il n'était pas ce genre de personne, l'air de détresse sur le beau visage ne fit que confirmer ce qu'il avait à faire.

- Hey…Hey…Vous m'entendez ? Hochez ou clignez des yeux une fois pour oui et deux pour non.

Le brun hocha une fois la tête. Sirius lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de dire :

- Est-ce que vous pouvez parler ? Si oui, vous souvenez vous de votre nom ?

Le blessé déglutit et passa une langue sur ses lèvres sèches pour les humidifiées. Il ouvrit une fois la bouche mais rien n'en sortit si ce n'est des sons éraillés. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se racla la gorge avant de dire :

- Eden…Eden Harrison Black.

- Je suis Sirius…Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous ramène à la maison.

- A la maison ?

- Oui…Bienvenue dans la famille Black…Eden.

_A SUIVRE..._

**Ca vous a plus ?**

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama.  
><strong>


	3. Fissure

**BLOODY BEAUTY BLACKY **

**CHAPITRE II : **

**Voilà, voilà ! **

**Le chapitre II de Bloody Beauty Blacky ! **

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE A LIRE**** !**

**POUR CEUX QUI VEULENT LIRE LA FANFICTION ARAGORN LEGOLAS, ELLE EST SUR MON PROFILE SOUS LE NOM DE UNINTELLIGLE ! LISEZ ET DONNEZ MOI VOTRE AVIS !**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Stormstrooper2 : Ho tu vas voir ça tout de suite ! Mais de toute manière, sache qu'il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'il est un Black, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil, donc ils seront obligés de le croire !

Noky : Merci, et voilà la suite !

Lord la folle : Il est vrai que me demander de publier vite et régulièrement est totalement impossible ! Je ne fonctionne pas avec des dates ou autre chose qu'avec mon imagination et mes mains. Malheureusement, il y a certaines fois où elles ne peuvent se coordonner ! Comme il m'arrive d'avoir des « périodes » qui sont uniquement réservé pour une fanfiction en particulière parce que mon imagination, mon inspiration lui est, pendant un moment, réserver. Sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes ! Ha et…Si tu connais le seigneur des anneaux…Pourrais-tu aller lire le prologue de Unintelligible et me donnez ton avis ?

Melana76 : La voilà !

Akya07 : Tu as très bien compris l'histoire ! Effectivement, après avoir découvert que ce n'était qu'une guerre de pouvoir où Dumbledor ne voulait rien d'autre que se hisser au trône comme Voldemort, il a décidé de se renseigner un peu plus sur les plans de celui-ci. Et il a vite vu que les idées de Voldemort sont loin de faire en sorte de plonger le monde dans le chaos ou autre mais pourrait au contraire l'améliorer ! Il a donc effectivement dans l'idée de faire changer Sirius de côté et par la même occasion de le réconcilier avec sa famille !

Elie1sa : Je suis heureuse que tu l'aimes tant !

77Hildegard : Disons que oui, pendant le voyage, les blessures dans son dos dues aux mauvais traitements de Dumbledor et de la famille Dursley se sont en faites rouvertes ! C'est qu'il est chanceux notre Harry…

Mizuki2502 : Merci !

Ano Nym : Je continuerais…Merci.

Petit-dragon 50 : Merci ! Eden est un prénom que j'aime beaucoup et qui a quand même une certaine signification mythologique. Le jardin d'Eden étant un des nombreux noms accordés au paradis.

Mifibou : Oui, je ne voulais pas que mon histoire soit pleine de tâche d'ombres qui ne pourraient expliqués certaines choses pourtant principales ! Cela me fait plaisir que tu sois tant accro à ma fanfiction !

Licylie : Je t'en remercie.

Ecnerrolf : Je t'en pris !

Naifu-Sasu : Sèche tes larmes, voilà la suite.

Clair Obscure : Oui…Disons qu'à force de se tordre, Harry a finit par craquer. Il est vrai que parfois on rêverait de pouvoir faire de même.

Arcade : Je ne dirais rien à propos de ce genre de choses ! Ce n'est pas moi qui choisis la longueur de mes chapitres…Mon inspiration fait tout pour moi !

Yamia : Que je t'aime ! Je ne prends rien mal, non ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais que tu es parfaite comme lectrice ! Que je t'aime !

Nicoco49 : La voilà, très cher !

Annalisa-Black : Cela me fait grandement plaisir de voir que tu aimes tant mon histoire ! Ou sinon, attends toi souvent à ce genre de fin quand tu vois le nom de Nekogami-sama, j'aime beaucoup faire ça !

Emiiliya : Oui, notre pauvre Ryry n'en pouvait plus, je crois qu'il a bien craqué !

Adenoide : Excuse-moi, je me suis mal exprimé. Par préjuger, j'entendais suppositions ! Il est normal que tu en es car il est vrai qu'on ne fait pas souvent des Harry pouvant réfléchir par eux-mêmes ou ce genre de choses, mais moi, je n'aime pas tellement que mes persos soient bêtes alors…

Ptitcoeurfragile : Merci !

**BONNE LECTURE !... (et n'oubliez pas de lire Unintelligible) **

- Père, mère !

Orion Black, chef de la « vénérable famille Black » leva la tête, prêt à voir ce que lui réservait encore son aîné. Il s'attendait maintenant à tout, après avoir apprit que son fils, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, était un _Gryffondor_, meilleur ami d'un _Potter_, et fidèle à _Albus Dumbledor_. Il s'était convaincu que plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre de la part de Sirius, qu'il avait de toute façon, déjà atteint le gouffre.

Mais apparemment, il avait encore sous-estimé Sirius.

En le voyant arrivé, portant sur son dos une masse pleine de neige et ensanglanté, il se dit que finalement, finalement, il ne pourrait jamais, jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, penser que son calvaire serait terminé tant que son fils ne serait pas venu à l'âge de vingt ans…Et encore.

Se levant de son fauteuil et se dressant dans toute sa majesté, Orion s'adressa à son fils de son habituel ton glacial et impersonnel :

- Puis-je savoir Sirius, qui est-ce que tu oses amener dans la demeure des Blacks ?

Comme d'habitude, Sirius n'eut pas l'air impressionné pour un sou. Il releva la tête avec défit et fixa son père droit dans les yeux avant de dire en haussant un sourcil suggestif :

- Un Black.

Là, le silence se fit d'office. Chaque personne présente regardait maintenant avec un intérêt non dissimilé la forme que Sirius tenait sur son dos. Plusieurs questions se lisaient sur les visages des sorciers, mais une dominait les autres. Comment un Black se serait retrouvé dans un tel état ?

Orion s'approcha et demanda avec calme, maîtrisant avec un soin tout particulier la curiosité qui le brûlait :

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Eden. Eden Harrison Black. Je crois qu'il s'est évanoui.

- Eden ? Je ne le connais pas. Et il n'est indiqué nulle part sur l'arbre généalogique la présence d'un quelconque Eden.

- Vraiment ? Merci, père, je ne le savais pas, grinça Sirius avant de reprendre avec hargne. Mais si vous ne me croyez pas, regardez-le, regardez-le père, et dites moi, osez me dire qu'il n'est pas un Black.

Le chef de famille s'apprêta à rétorquer mais devant le regard brûlant de son fils, soupira d'exaspération et après un regard froid, fit signe à Sirius de le déposer sur un des canapés. Celui-ci, malgré ses réticences à obéir le déposa sur l'endroit indiqué et, se rappelant que le dos était l'endroit touché par les blessures, le plaça sur le côté, de manière à ce qu'il fasse face à sa famille.

Orion s'approcha et regarda le visage de l'inconnu. Il retint à grande peine un hoquet en voyant les traits aristocratiques, nobles, fins et emplit de douceur du jeune homme. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il se releva et claqua des doigts. Kreattur apparut immédiatement faisant une courbette profonde. Ne s'en préoccupant même pas, il donna directement ses ordres, clairs et froids :

- Appelle un médicomage, immédiatement, je veux qu'il soit arrivé dans moins de trente minutes, prépare une chambre pour ce jeune Black, et apporte lui un repas conséquent.

L'elfe de maison disparut sur le champ. Le père de Sirius se retourna vers son fils et lui dit :

- Emmène le dans la chambre à côté de la tienne et essaie d'obtenir un maximum d'informations sur lui à son réveil.

Sirius ne dit rien mais reprit le jeune homme et partit dans la chambre. Il le déposa sous les draps, le bordant, et alluma un feu dans la cheminée, espérant ainsi faire partir la couleur bleue des lèvres ourlées avec sensualité. Le brun s'assit ensuite sur le bord du lit dans une position décontracter et regarda le visage endormi les sourcils froncés.

C'était étrange. Plus qu'étrange. Il ne ressentait aucunement ce sentiment de méfiance qu'il avait pourtant accepté avoir envers tous les membres de sa famille. Lui…Il lui inspirait de la sympathie, de la confiance…Un sentiment amical…Voir même, fraternelle. Oui, c'est ça, quelque chose de fraternelle.

Le Gryffondor balaya les traits d'Eden et soupira. Ils étaient pleins de finesse, de douceur, délicats et pourtant ciselés avec une précision que ne pouvait que le rendre superbe. Il s'échappait de ce sorcier une aura chaleureuse et céleste qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait que lui faire confiance et qui inspirait à la gentillesse.

Il eut un léger sourire. Dans les draps de soie, l'inconnu avait l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine. Vous savez, ces poupées de collection cher, si cher, et si précieuse, que vous avez l'impression de pouvoir la blesser ou la souiller et ce par le plus anodin des regards. Fragile…Fragile comme du cristal, et pourtant, son regard qu'il avait put croiser il y a quelques instants était lui, comme du diamant, il ne flanchait pas, il endurait, emplit de détermination et totalement inflexible.

Il vit les yeux papillonner et ne fut pas surprit par les cils interminables…Comme les siens. Il put alors revoir le regard d'un vert si particulier. D'une merveilleuse couleur émeraude, il faisait un magnifique dégrader, partant d'un foncé presque noir pour devenir pratiquement translucide et ayant des teintes métalliques rappelant ainsi l'héritage des yeux d'argents de la famille Black.

- Hey…Bonjour, Eden. Vous souvenez-vous de moi ?

Le jeune Black tourna alors la tête vers lui et essaya de se relever mais Sirius le fit se recoucher contre les coussins en lui disant :

- Ne forcez pas.

- Sirius…

- C'est ça. Je suis désolé et si je vous brusque prévenez-moi mais…j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

- Je…Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir répondre à toutes vos questions.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas…et je suppose que l'on peut se tutoyer, après tout nous sommes de la même famille et nous devons avoir à peu près le même âge.

- O-Oui…

- Bon, tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Eden Harrison Black. Te souviens-tu de ton âge ?

- Dix-sept ans.

- Ok, donc, nous avons le même âge. Et tes parents, tu t'en souviens ?

- Je…Ne me souviens pas.

- Je vois. Ta date de naissance ?

Le regard d'Eden se fit évasif et il regarda par la fenêtre avant de dire d'un ton rêveur :

- Décembre…

- Tu es sûr ? questionna Sirius en haussant un sourcil face au ton pensif.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. Mais…J'aime ce mois…J'aime l'hiver et j'adore la neige…C'est magnifique.

Sirius le regarda qui toujours fixer sur la fenêtre ne bougeait pas, comme hypnotiser par le ballet que donnait les flocons. Il était d'une certaine manière…attendrissant. Il eut un sourire avant de reprendre d'un ton beaucoup plus amusé avec un rire dans la voix :

- Donc tu ne t'en rappelles plus ?

- Pas vraiment, fit il avec un sourire.

Hésitant à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà, il se concentra sur la cheminée. Il savait très bien que vu dans quel état il était cela n'allait sûrement pas lui rappeler de bon souvenir mais…Chez lui, la curiosité était sans doute la pire torture qui puisse exister. Alors, pour s'en débarrasser il demanda :

- Et ce que tu as, dans le dos, qui t'a fait ça ?

Cette fois-ci, Sirius vit une étincelle de douleur apparaître dans les iris fascinante de son vis-à-vis. Mais, néanmoins satisfait de voir qu'il se rappelait d'au moins quelque chose, il sauta sur l'occasion. Se rapprochant un peu plus, il finit par s'allonger aux côtés du corps qui s'était mis à trembler, mais pas de chagrin comme il s'y serait attendu au départ, mais bien de rage.

Il força le jeune homme à s'allonger sur le côté pour qu'ils soient face à face et lui dit ensuite :

- Ne t'inquiète pas…Ici, tu ne risque rien. Enfin, pas ce que tu as déjà vécu en tout cas. Raconte-moi…Tu peux me faire confiance.

Il vit alors qu'Eden s'était arrêté de trembler et, relevant la tête vers lui, il lui fit un sourire. Là, son souffle se coupa, il n'avait jamais vu un tel sourire, un sourire si doux, si beau, que ça en devenait presque douloureux. Il le vit alors fermé un instant les yeux avant de tout doucement les rouvrir pour dire sur un ton de la même douloureuse douceur :

- Je sais.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Je ne me rappelle pas très bien de mes parents…Des flashs. Je sais juste qu'ils sont morts. La seule chose qu'ils m'ont laissés est un nom, mon nom. Et ne sachant plus où aller, je me suis retrouvé je ne sais comment dans une famille de moldue. Ils…ne m'aimaient pas. Vraiment pas.

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire le laissant continuer :

- Il…considérait que j'étais une anomalie…un anormale…un monstre.

Là, il ne put se retenir d'intervenir :

- Des moldus…te considérer comme un monstre ? Pourquoi ? Ça ne ressemble pas à ce que j'ai entendu sur eux.

Il vit alors le regard d'Eden se durcir. Celui-ci soupira avant de dire :

- Ça, c'est parce que tu ne connais qu'un côté de la médaille Sirius. N'écoute pas tout ce que les gens te disent car c'est totalement faux. Je ne dis pas que les moldus sont foncièrement mauvais ou quoi que se soit mais…As-tu déjà entendu parlé des sorcières de Salem, ou de l'inquisition française ?

Le beau brun secoua la tête de gauche à droite, attendant la suite. Il était perturbé, très perturbé. On lui avait toujours dit que les moldus étaient leurs égaux, qu'ils fallaient les protéger alors il s'était fait d'eux l'idée d'êtres sympathiques et tolérants mais…Apparemment, d'après ce que lui disait Eden, ce n'était pas réellement ça.

Et pour une raison obscur…Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, il savait que le jeune homme ne mentait pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, dans son regard, qui lui disait qu'il ne lui mentait pas :

- Le procès des sorcièresde Salem entraîna la condamnation et l'exécution de personnes accusées de sorcellerie en 1692 dans le Massachusetts.

- Exécution ? répéta Sirius d'une voix étranglé.

Harry hocha doucement la tête avant de continuer d'une voix douce :

- En 1692, à _Salem Village_, quelques jeunes filles, notamment Abigail Williams, Ann Putnam et Betty Parris, accusent certains concitoyens de les avoir envoûtées et d'être des sorciers ou des magiciens, alliés de Satan. La communauté, assiégée par les Amérindiens et dépourvue de gouvernement légitime, prête foi aux accusations et condamne les personnes mises en cause à avouer les faits de sorcellerie ou à être pendues. Les accusations s'étendent rapidement et des centaines de jeunes filles se retrouvent bientôt accusé de sorcellerie.

- Ils nous pendaient ? murmura Sirius le regard dans le vague.

- Ils nous brûlaient aussi…Brûlaient vivants.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ne nous comprenaient pas. Et les moldus ne peuvent pas vivre avec quelque chose qui ne se comprends pas, qui ne s'explique. Et la magie, ça ne s'explique pas. Alors ils préféraient nous détruire. La chasse aux sorcières à durer ainsi des années, voir des siècles.

- Pourquoi ont-ils arrêtés dans ce cas ?

- Pour une seule raison, parce qu'ils avaient enfin réussit à se convaincre que la magie n'existait pas.

- On ne m'a jamais parlé de ça, murmura Sirius.

- Et on ne t'en aurait sûrement jamais parlé.

- Pardon ?

- Si on t'en avait parlé, continua Harry les yeux rivés dans le regard argent de Sirius, tu aurais cherché d'autres informations par toi-même, tu ne te serais plus satisfait des récits édulcorés que l'on te faisait, et finalement tu aurais vu que peut être, ce que tu croyais être juste, ce que tu croyais être bon ou mauvais ne l'étaient peut être pas finalement.

Sirius le regardait, les yeux écarquillés alors que petit à petit, il sentait chaque parole s'enfoncer un peu plus en lui, créant une fissure se faisant de plus en plus grande. Et c'était cette fissure sur le mur de ses convictions qu'il avait envie de refermer. Mais…Il ne savait pourquoi, il se disait qu'il ne devait pas. Que peut être il devrait effectivement voir par lui-même au lieu de se satisfaire de ce qu'on lui disait.

- M. Black, Kreattur vient dire au maître Black que le docteur est arrivé.

- Merci Kreattur.

- Kreattur ne vit que pour servir la famille Black, dit celui-ci avec une profonde courbette.

Le brun se leva toujours sonné alors qu'il voyait le regard vert le suivre. Puis la voix d'Eden l'interpella :

- Sirius !

- …

- Les apparences sont trompeuses souvient-en. S'il te plaît…

Et la fissure s'agrandissait…

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

- Alors ? demanda Walburga.

- Il ne se rappelle de pratiquement rien. Son âge…Il n'est pas sûr de sa date de naissance. Par contre, il se rappelle avoir été élevé par des moldus.

La mère de Sirius eut une moue pincée, s'attendant à recevoir un autre Sirius sous son toit, un jeune homme qui aurait fait l'erreur de s'être fait avoir par ce qu'il y avait en surface. Mais quand son fils continua elle déchanta vite :

- Il m'a dit…Qu'il le traitait…comme un monstre. Et j'envisage fortement que ce soit eux qui lui aient mis le dos dans un tel état…

Le brun déglutit avant de continuer :

- Il m'a parlé de l'inquisition française…Les sorcières de Salem. La chasse aux sorcières…

Et là, en voyant l'air sonné de Sirius et ses sourcils parfaits froncés sous la réflexion. Un espoir, un fol espoir s'insinua en elle. Elle qui était sûr que ce jeune homme ne leur apporterait que des problèmes, il semblait que, au contraire, il soit celui qui réussirait à faire en sorte que son fils comprenne enfin ce qui l'entourait réellement.

Elle échangea un regard avec son mari avant de dire :

- Bien…Sirius, considère le à partir de maintenant au même titre que Narcissa et Bellatrix. Il est ton cousin, Un Black.

- Oui…répondit celui-ci d'une voix lointaine.

Ho oui…Un fol espoir s'insinuait en elle. Peut être que Sirius comprendrait enfin…Eden Harrison Black…Peut être que finalement, ce nouveau membre dans la famille était un cadeau de Morgane ?

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

C'était l'heure du dîner…Son premier dîner dans sa nouvelle vie. Il avait du mal à croire que ça avait marché. Finalement, il y était arrivé. Il eut un sourire en se disant qu'il avait réussit à faire douter Sirius. Il venait de lui dévoiler le premier mensonge qui lui avait été fait. Ensuite, il devrait lui prouver que les moldus étaient non seulement cruels mais en plus intolérants. Et après, ce serait autour d'Albus Dumbledor…

Se tournant, il serra son oreiller contre lui. Il savait que pour que Sirius évite Azkaban, il fallait qu'il coupe tout lien avec la famille Potter et Dumbledor…Le plus dur serait sûrement de le séparer de son meilleur ami. Il soupira avant de doucement fermer les yeux. Il allait y arriver…Il ne pouvait que y arriver…Il fallait qu'il y arrive.

La détermination brillant dans ses yeux, il se redressa et commença à se lever. S'il avait apprit quelque chose, c'était bien que les gagnants, ne vivaient que de probabilités et de statistiques dans leur intérêt. Ils planifiaient toutes leurs vies. Et pour l'instant…Tout ce qu'il avait planifié avait marché.

Mais Harry… Ho Harry…Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as toujours pas appris…Les choses comme celle qui va t'arriver, elles, ne sont ni des statistiques ni des probabilités…Et ça…Tu ne pouvais malheureusement pas l'avoir prévu.

_A SUIVRE…_

**Voilà, voilà ! **

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS D'ALLER VOIR UNINTELLIGIBLE SUR MON PROFILE ! ^O^**

**Sinon…Ça vous a plu ? **

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama. **


	4. La morsure de l'hiver

**BLOODY BEAUTY BLACKY **

**CHAPITRE III : **

**Ha oui…Quand même deux mois. Je n'avais pas prévu de mettre autant de temps, mais j'ai un peu galérer pour écrire ce chapitre. En fait, disons que j'avais les idées mais que quand je voulais l'écrire la seule chose que je me disais était « Waouh…C'était mieux dans ma tête. » XD ! Et je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, mes chers amis…Enfin bon, je ne vais pas m'attarder ! Voilà la suite tant attendue…**

**Titre : Bloody, Beauty, Blacky **

**Pairing :**** Lucius Malfoy **X** Harry (Eden Harrison Black) …. **X **Sirius Black **

**Raiting ****: M **

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le caractère des personnages et l'histoire ! PLAGIA INTERDIT !

**A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT : **

JE RAPPELLE QUE DANS MA FIC, DRACO A QUATRE ANS DE PLUS QUE HARRY ET DONC EST NE QUATRE ANS AVANT LUI.

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Fic-hp-slash : **La suite est enfin arrivé, oui là on peut le dire, enfin ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, heureusement, maintenant je suis en vacance et je vais pouvoir enfin vous contentez et essayé de prendre un rythme de publication…Normal ?

**Frisouille : **Dévoré ? Cela me fait très plaisir, en vérité, je me pose des questions sur la relation qu'il y aura ensuite avec James. Je me demande si je vais vraiment faire en sorte qu'ils deviennent ennemis ou alors s'ils seront juste en très grand froid parce qu'ils ne seront plus du même camps…Mmm…Surtout que, vu la personne qui va être en couple avec Sirius (ça je le sais déjà, mais je ne dirais rien, non je ne parlerais pas), ce serait un très, très gros froid…

**Va savoir : **La suite est écrite, ce n'était qu'un problème de volonté, celle de répondre à 80 reviews…Mais je vais le faire ! Je l'ai fait ! Et je le ferais encore ! Si, si…Sinon, dire que ma fanfiction est un bijou alors qu'elle ne fait que commencer et que je n'ai qu'une vague idée de la trame…C'est sans aucun doute un compliment qui ne peux que me faire rougir de plaisir.

**Darkmoonlady : **Merci !

… **: **Mon début sort effectivement un peu de l'ordinaire. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ce qui concernait le temps des maraudeurs, l'univers et le Poudlard de cette époque, l'époque qui était à ce moment là entre la lumière et les ténèbres, Voldemort qui était en train d'atteindre son apogée, et qui va d'ailleurs être un de mes personnages principaux dans cette histoire, donc la suprématie des sangs purs et de leurs traditions et tout le mystère…Sauf que malheureusement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfiction yaoi, ou même hétéro, où il relate cet univers avec les détailles et d'une manière aussi sombre que lumineuse (J'adore les « tout le monde vit heureux dans un monde de ténèbre »). J'aime aussi beaucoup les voyages temporels mais, même chose, la plupart de fanfiction là sont fades, ou alors tout part en sucette et on ne s'intéresse pas du tout à l'univers mais seulement aux personnages tout en négligeant l'histoire au point que vous vous demandez à quoi le voyage à servit. Il y aura effectivement de l'action, des fleuves tranquilles par moment, re- de l'action, des lemons, de l'amour, de la peur, de l'angoisse, du sang, la guerre, l'immortalité, de l'amour parental et le tout dans un univers sombre et fantastique…Pas de quoi s'ennuyer !

**Milky Lollipop : **Evidement, la dernière phrase à belle et bien un rapport avec notre merveilleux Lucius Malfoy, tu as bien deviné. Ca et bien évidement, tout ce à quoi Harry va se retrouver confronté... (Entre autre : l'éducation de son pire ennemi, le mariage, la vie de calice, la guerre, le sang, l'immortalité, sa nouvelle famille, le sauvetage de Sirius, ses parents qui sont dans le camps opposés et qu'ils ne comptent pas sauvé, Lord Voldemort qui ne doit plus être considéré comme un ennemi mais un allié précieux et un chef, la création du vrai monde sorcier…Rien de bien méchant XD). Il y aura effectivement un Black Dumby.

**Mayryanne : **J'ai désespéré de ma paresse, car, effectivement ton espoir n'a put être récompensé à une vitesse acceptable. Excuse-moi !

**Arawelle : **Oh…Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que chacune des mes histoires trouvent grâce à tes yeux, j'en suis honoré U.U !

**Schwips' : **Merci beaucoup ! Dit, pourrais-tu me rappeler lesquelles de mes histoires tu lis ? Je veux juste me faire une idée de ce que tu aimes. J'ai effectivement une imagination débordante (Tu n'imagine même pas ce que je te réserve…). Mais ne t'inquiète point, je ne suis pas sadique avec mes personnages (Bon, juste un peu…). Et je hais tout ce qui n'est pas happy ends (Mes préférés sont les « tous le monde vit heureux dans un monde de ténèbres ») Comment une fin peut-elle être meilleure ?

**Ann O'Neem : **Non, ne t'inquiète pas, mini-Draco apparaît dans ce chapitre. N'oublie pas que dans ma fic il a quatre ans de plus que Harry et donc est né quatre ans avant lui. Le changement de caractère de Sirius va effectivement se faire peu à peu, en fait, au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrira les sujets sur lesquels on lui a mentit, il va être tout à la fois rapide tout en restant détaillé, très détaillé pour qu'on comprenne bien à quel point son caractère va se redéfinir et la relation de frère jumeau qu'il va entretenir avec Harry, ou plutôt Eden.

**RUBIKA666 : **La suite est enfin là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Hebiemerurado : **Non, je ne l'ai pas posté rapidement, et même moi, l'auteur, je n'ai put m'empêcher de dire enfin, quand je me suis décidé à m'y mettre. J'ai disparu de la circulation mais, avec mes vacances dans deux semaines et le temps qui est à ma précieuse et bien-aimée pluie, je suis de nouveau ok pour cette fic, et pour les autres y faudrait aussi.

**Harrymania 1978 : **Tes supplications ont été écoutées mon enfant…Un peu tard, mais, elles ont été écoutées.

**Boadice : **Espérons qu'elle reste bien du début à la fin et que tu ne perdes pas ton opinion sur elle !

**Utopie-chan : **Oui, j'ai toujours trouvé ça dommage que la vénérable famille Black remplit de fou et de beau gosse soit éclaté, alors j'ai décidé de remédié à ça ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et surtout que tu sois d'accord sur le fait qu'un Harry qui ne veut pas sauver le monde à cause de je ne sais quelle complexe du héros soit mieux. J'ai aussi décidé de montrer un nouveau visage de Walburga, ce n'est peut être pas la mère aimante et idéal mais, ça reste une mère et, une mère qui vit avant tout pour sa famille et qui a toujours aimé Sirius, c'est pour cela que sa fugue lui a tant fait mal et l'a tant mise en colère.

**Chinchil : **Mon dieu…Qu'est-ce que je suis méchante d'ainsi te faire attendre et souffrir…Au point que tu lises un prologue et deux malheureux chapitres cinq fois…Heureusement que dans celui-là se trouve la rencontre avec Lucius, tu auras du concret à te mettre sous la dent !

**Alyeka : **Et bien…Malgré mes efforts…Quand y a pas, y a pas. Je n'ai pas de rythme précis, et je suis en fait quelqu'un de totalement brodélique. Mais ne dit-on pas que le désordre est synonyme de créativité ? Enfin bon, tu n'as plus besoin d'imaginer comment est-ce qu'ils vont se retrouver, leur première rencontre se trouve ci-dessous et représente presque l'entierté de ce chapitre.

**Quam : **Désolé de t'avoir fait douté, il est évident que je continue ! Je ne m'arrêterais pas. Et je poursuivrais la publication, je dois juste dire que je n'ai aucun rythme, même si j'essaye, mais que, comme les vacances approchent, même si je reste totalement désordonnée dans mes publications, elles se feront très rapides car je vais écrire non-stop ^O^ !

**Shinily : **Vraiment ? Cela me fait plaisir. En fait, je n'étais pas sûr que le suspens soit mon truc, pour être franche, je n'écris que au feeling, et il est rare que je sache quand est-ce que tel ou telle chose va arriver. J'ai juste des idées, et une ligne de chemin qu'il m'arrive même parfois de briser pour en prendre une autre, et, je m'étonne même que malgré tout, l'histoire reste compréhensible (Ex : Golden Cage devait être une ALL HUMAN, et finalement les personnages principaux ne sont pas du tout humain).

**Yuuhmm : **Je t'offre donc cette suite avec…Un peu de retard.

**Lehna : **L'idée m'est venue…Je ne sais même plus. Je tapais sans trop savoir en fait et je me suis dit que c'était plutôt bien. Et je commençais en fait à en avoir marre des Harry sauveur du monde qui obéissent comme des toutous aux soi-disant gentils grands papas Dumbledor. Il n'a en fait jamais vraiment réfléchit à la vie, on lui disait ce qui se passait, de quoi il en était et il croyait aveuglément les autres…C'était très énervant.

**The ice Cat : **Contente de ton enthousiasme !

**Saamanthy : **Ca VA changer énormément de choses pour Sirius, c'est fait exprès. Ce que j'ai toujours détesté, c'était les voyages dans le temps irréfléchis, sois, où il arrive au temps des mauraudeurs sans changer de physique, alors que c'est le portrait craché de son père qu'il a les mêmes yeux que sa mère et pourtant…Tout va bien. Il n'a pas reçut de lettres, on ne sait pas d'où il vient, ni qui il est, aucune démarche n'est prise et pourtant il entre à Poudlard comme dans un moulin ! Souvent c'est ainsi, et, c'est pour ça que la plupart des fanfictions avec voyages temporels sont du grand n'importe quoi.

**Lantys22 : **Mon Dieu, tout le monde doute de moi…Si ma mort ne vous ai pas annoncé, sachez que je continuerais cette histoire. Donc oui, je la finirais ne t'en inquiète donc pas. Et contente que tu la suives.

**Souhad : **Un début qui n'est pas commun effectivement, mais j'espère dans le bon sens.

**Princesse Saeko : **Ne t'inquiète pas…Ma source d'inspiration étant…Youtube XD ! Je crois que je vais mettre un certain temps avant qu'elle n'existe plus, sinon, merci beaucoup.

**Missy Bloody : **Merci, je suis contente que pratiquement chaque personne me complimente sur mon style d'écriture ! Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fanfiction sera longue, très longue…

**Lostariel : **Donc, tu adores tout de moi ? (Mes chevilles ? Très bien.) Oui, les histoires où c'est un simple glamour ou autre sont un peu surréaliste…Et caffouillis la plupart du temps. Et ça ne pouvait pas aller avec mon Harry devenu réaliste, et pas bête…Pour une fois -_-'.

**Sweety-girly-eclipse : **Merci Beaucoup !

**Yaone Kami : **Je te remercie ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu penses ça.

**Clair Obscure : **Le fait est qu'Harry connaît Sirius, et vu comment il était détruit quand il l'a connu, il connaît surtout ses faiblesses et ce qu'il ne veut pas avoir, ou qui il ne veut pas être, ça, ça va beaucoup l'aider.

**Malicia M. Dalridia : **En espérant que tu continueras à adorer !

**Over Lime : **Il est vrai que l'histoire n'a pas encore vraiment commencé et je comprends que tu sois prudente et méticuleuse pour te forger un avis. J'espère donc que ce chapitre t'aidera à te décider.

**Hachka : **En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi !

**Miruru-sensei : **Ne te force pas surtout ! Si ça ne te plaît pas, je préférerais que tu ne te forces pas à la lire.

**Vrit : **En fait…Je ne prends pas passé présent futur comme un cycle. Ce sont trois époques distinctes, et, je l'expliquerais plus tard plus en détailles mais, quand Harry a fait un retour dans le passé avec cette potion, l'existence de Harry James Potter a été supprimé, même si James et Lily ont un enfant, il ne serait jamais Harry. Harry est une personne intégrante du passé, et le passé doit être fait avant d'envisager ce qui peut arriver dans le futur, futur qui de toute manière sera lui-même totalement différent alors…Ca n'aurait pas été logique de le prendre comme un cycle.

**Nely-vee : **Et la rencontre a lieu immédiatement, enfin, dans ce chapitre en tout cas.

**Kaomisha : **Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'élaboration de tes reviews, rien que le fait que tu me dises que ce début t'as plu, que tu suis toujours l'histoire, et que tu me poses les questions quand tu ne comprends par quelque chose me suffit. Donc, n'hésite pas à me poser des questions si certaine chose t'échappe, car, souvent, en expliquant aux lecteurs je comprends et étoffe un peu plus mon histoire.

**Akayui : **Je te remercie. Je suis vraiment heureuse, une personne sur trois me complimente sur mon style d'écriture et qu'il plaise et soit aussi agréable à lire me rends vraiment joyeuse. Sinon, je ne saurais que dire si ce n'est que le fait est que je suis contente que cela te plaise alors que l'histoire ne fait que se mettre doucement en place.

**Petite emeraude : **Contente de te retrouver toi ! J'espère que l'attente ne sera pas gâchée et que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant sinon plus que les précédents.

**Princesse Serenity : **Lulu est dans la place ! Il arrive tout beau tout…Glacé, dans ce chapitre. En parfaite incarnation de l'hiver, et de la classe, notre bien aimé et vampire de sang pur entre en scène. Désolé pour l'attente, je pris pour que ça ne se reproduise plus, mais je suppose que pour les vacances d'été ça ne se reproduira effectivement plus.

**Pitchoune : **Merci ! J'espère que tu continueras de la suivre et qu'elle ne te décevra pas en cours de route !

**M.S. : **Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre !

**Miu-miu03 : **Et bien, tu auras la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre car oui, non seulement il y a l'entrée en scène de notre beau Lucius mais en plus de ça, sa rencontre avec Harry est aussi ci-dessous.

**Calimero : **Ouh…Combien de chapitres…C'est une bonne question, mais, pas moins d'une trentaine, je crois même que ce sera plus d'une quarantaine…Enfin, elle sera longue car il y a beaucoup de chose et ensuite tout un monde à mettre en place. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus.

**Flore Jade : **Si tu savais…Plein, plein de choses…

**Asherit : **Oui, la famille Black qui sera de nouveau soudé dans ma fanfiction. Et effectivement, Sirius réfléchira par lui-même et non par ce que l'on a accepté de lui dire, soit 5 % de la vérité et 79 % de mensonges.

**Hisgard77 : **Ho non…Tu verras l'évolution de Sirius qui ne tournera plus du tout le dos à la magie noire. Et Eden est effectivement d'une beauté à couper le souffle mais après tout…Il s'est servit du sang des Blacks et surtout, de Sirius pour le rite alors…Comment aurait-il put en être autrement ?

**Noky : **En fait…Je ne prends pas passé présent futur comme un cycle. Ce sont trois époques distinctes, et, je l'expliquerais plus tard plus en détailles mais, quand Harry a fait un retour dans le passé avec cette potion, l'existence de Harry James Potter a été supprimé, même si James et Lily ont un enfant, il ne serait jamais Harry. Harry est une personne intégrante du passé, et le passé doit être fait avant d'envisager ce qui peut arriver dans le futur, futur qui de toute manière sera lui-même totalement différent alors…Ca n'aurait pas été logique de le prendre comme un cycle.

**Konomou-imouto : **Merci bien !

**Naifu-Sasu : **Evidement ! Bloody : sanglant, c'est une histoire de vampire qui se passe en plus quand Voldemort rentre au pouvoir. Beauty : beauté, beau, Les personnages principaux sont tous des êtres à la beauté exceptionnelle, entre vampire et…je te laisse découvrir le reste plus tard, il sont tous magnifiques (enfin les personnages principaux, hein). Blacky : sombre, ténébreux, c'est une histoire ou les ténèbres et leur seigneur sera au pouvoir, avec la famille Black qui est le centre de l'histoire. Je crois que c'est assez clair ? ^O^

**Sutoroberiikeeki : **Notre petit Lucius fait son apparition dans ce chapitre, et…Il a la classe !

**Flory Wess : **Merci !

**Violaine : **Détrompe moi mais je crois que les partiels sont maintenant terminés ? Je ne compte plus te priver de mes fanfictions (Je vais bossé à fond !) surtout quand ils sont aussi joliment qualifié. Mes Malfoys seront effectivement possessifs et dominants…Mmm…

**Otengam : **Merci ! Pardon pour la suite qui a tardé !

**Yamashita6 : **Je te remercie !

**Estelle Uzumaki : **Je suis impardonnable ! Désolé d'avoir tant tardé !

**Arknofobia : **Normalement la suite est du même calibre !

**Philae89 : **Cela me fait plaisir !

**Sevy-chana : **Ha ! Ca tu ne le sauras qu'au fil des chapitres qui je le promets arriveront plus rapidement que ce qui c'est passé pendant un moment de grosse flemme de ma part.

**Ano Nym : **Ouh…Combien de chapitres…C'est une bonne question, mais, pas moins d'une trentaine, je crois même que ce sera plus d'une quarantaine…Enfin, elle sera longue car il y a beaucoup de chose et ensuite tout un monde à mettre en place. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus.

**Jeel : **Merci Beaucoup !

**Calice45 : **J'espère que ton appréciation ne s'arrêtera pas !

**Yukimai-chan : **Je ne peux répondre à la première question qui a beaucoup flatté mon ego, et certaines autres trouveront réponse dans ce chapitre. Sinon, comme je l'ai indiqué dans la note à lire impérativement au début du chapitre dans ma fic Draco est plus âgé de 4 ans qu'Harry, et étant donné qu'il est né en juin et que nous sommes en décembre il a déjà quelques moi, ce qui pour un bébé vampire et suffisant pour mené la vie dure à ses parents XXD !

**Elie1sa : **Quelques uns me suffisent ! Pour être franche je ne sais pas si je vais briser leur lien ou si je vais faire en sorte que James soit neutre dans la guerre…Je vais bientôt faire un sondage pour m'aider à prendre une décision.

**Mizuki2502 :** Captivée ? Tu m'en vois ravie !

**Fierd. Earth : **Pour être franche, quand j'ai commencé cette histoire, je ne savais même pas que j'allais faire un voyage temporel, juste que le couple serait Lucius X Harry. Je trouve aussi que les fanfictions avec voyages temporels sont souvent brouillonnes et j'ai tout fait pour que la mienne ne le soit pas. Je suis contente que tu adhères !

**Mme Potter-Snape : **La rentrée à Poudlard n'est pas pour maintenant, dans une dizaine de chapitres je dirais.

**Reya23 : **Merci !

**Gladys Malfoy : **Ca fait du bien, hein ? Un Sirius qui réfléchit et se réveille ?

**Adenoide : **Effectivement…Et Sirius découvrira que beaucoup, mais beaucoup de zones lui ont été cachés !

**Akya07 : **Celui par contre c'est fait attendre, je ne le sais que trop bien !

**Stormtrooper2 : **Tout a fait ! N'oublions pas qu'Harry était sensé aller à Serpentard à la base !

**Ecnerrolf : **Merci à toi.

**Carlia-Snape : **Je ne tiens pas tellement compte des Horcruxes. Non en fait, pas du tout ! J'ai d'autres projets pour notre Voldy chou, qui sera un canon dans ma fic ! Sinon je suis contente de te compter parmi mes fidèles lectrices !

**Ptitcoeurfragile : **La voilà enfin !

**Annalisa-Black : **Ma pauvre…Pour ma part je me débrouille très bien ! Ou sinon, je suis contente de me retrouver être ton dealer !

**Opalle : **(auteur en train de pleurer) Merci ! Tu me comprends tellement bien, ta générosité en matière de délais me touche !

**Yamia : **Je n'ai pas de bêta. Je me corrige toute seule et parfois c'est pas la joie ! Sadique ? Moi ? Jamais ! Et n'arrête pas avec les reviews ! J'en veux moi !

**Emiliya : **Harry serra du côté de Voldemort. Et disons que oui, il se met à détester la plupart des moldus, mais, il sait que les exceptions existe il ne fait pas de généralité. Sinon, je dirais que l'histoire sera longue à peu près une quarantaine, voir une cinquantaine de chapitres.

**Chlo007 : **Ce serait un peu trop utopiste ! Harry est réaliste et il sait que les Potters sont fermement attachés à Dumbledor. Au mieux, ils pourraient être neutres dans la guerre mais c'est inimaginable qu'ils passent du côté de Voldemort.

**SUR CE…**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

Harry se baladait tranquillement dans le parc enneigé du 12 square Grimmaud le lendemain matin. Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration de l'air hivernale. Il regarda un instant autour de lui laissant le vent glacial soulevé ses longs cheveux d'ébènes, le froid rougir ses joues, observant le paysage enneigé qui lui faisait face.

Le brun s'arrêta devant un banc, le contemplant et ayant un sourire fugace en voyant qu'il avait été partiellement épargné. Il hésita un instant puis s'y allongea un bras replier sur son ventre tandis que reposait inerte à ses côtés.

Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de ça…Il adorait faire ça avant aussi, ça lui permettait d'oublier qui il était, ce qu'il avait à faire. A regarder ainsi le ciel, se laissant juste recouvrir par les flocons d'un blanc immaculé, il avait l'impression de subir l'étreinte de l'hiver. Comme si, la glace sous sa plus belle forme essayait de doucement, doucement, le réchauffer. Quel étrange paradoxe…Pourquoi aimait-il tant le froid déjà ?

Il eut un sourire en sentant ses longs cils faire barrages, agrippant la neige de la plus belle manière qui soit. Oui…Pourquoi le froid ? Avant, avant, il aimait la chaleur, le soleil…Mais l'aimait-il vraiment où cherchait-il juste une fois de plus à plaire aux autres en aimant des choses similaires ?

Peu de personnes aimaient le froid. Car elles disaient que le froid faisait mal, qu'il tuait…Mais, pour lui, c'était quelque chose de magnifique. Là…Il pouvait être lui. Tout doucement, il se mit à fredonner, les sons enchanteurs s'échappant de ses lèvres rouges…Encore un beau cadeau, il n'avait jamais su chanter avant.

Le brun regardait le ciel lui offrir ce merveilleux ballet fait intégralement d'un blanc d'une pureté sans égale. Sentant ses yeux se fermés, s'alourdissant doucement, il n'eut aucune résistance. Le corps humain…était de 37°. Quand il arrivait en dessous de 30°, le cœur s'arrêtait. Il était déjà à 35°…Peu importe, ce temps froid était vraiment magnifique.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

La famille Black s'était une fois de plus réunit dans un de leurs nombreux salons. Mais cette fois-ci, pour une toute autre raison. Dans le canapé d'en face se tenait Lucius Malfoy, son fils, Draco, de maintenant sept mois à côté de lui, ainsi que son père Abraxas.

Et justement, c'est pour une raison bien précise que les Malfoys étaient présent en ce jour de décembre. Orion haussa un sourcil avant de dire :

- Donc, vous venez nous dire que… ?

- Orion, intervint Abraxas avec un sourire affable, vous savez mieux que personne…de quelle espèce de sang pur la famille Malfoy est faite ? Après tout, c'est pourquoi vous nous avez choisit en alliance à la votre. Et vous devez aussi être au courant du besoin de trouver son compagnon que nous pouvons donc éprouver ? Or…

- Or, coupa Lucius d'une voix polaire, Narcissa, n'est pas ma compagne.

- Et puis-je savoir comment le savez-vous ?

Ce fut au tour de l'héritier Malfoy d'afficher un sourire affable, montrant ses dents parfaitement alignées et d'une blancheur parfaite, dévoilant par la même occasion des canines extrêmement bien aiguisées :

- C'est pourtant simple, Orion, son sang m'insupporte presque autant que sa personne. Et son odeur me répugne presque autant que sa présence.

Un silence accompagna cette remarque alors que Malfoy père lançait un regard légèrement réprobateur à son fils qui ne fit que répondre par un haussement de sourcil suggestif et désintéressé, se callant confortablement dans le canapé de style victorien. Walburga, sa tasse de thé tremblant entre ses mains aux longs doigts fins, les lèvres pincées, reposa sa boisson sur son socle avec contrôle.

Son mari lui jeta un regard en coin, sachant comme chaque personne présente que la matrone de la « vénérable famille Black » faisait tout pour ne pas hurler d'indignation, tempêter, et lancer les pires impardonnables face à l'outrage et l'affront qu'était cette insulte pleine d'élégance et charme, perfide et coupante fait à un membre de sa famille.

La brune lutta pour que ses lèvres se détendent, et sa fine bouche se fit alors sourire. Lucius, la tête toujours redressé dignement, plissa les yeux face à ce sourire qui avait le goût d'un miel emplit d'abeille. Elle donna un léger battement à sa chevelure de nuit dans un geste de grâce passant de génération en génération et dit d'un ton doucereux :

- Malheureusement, je ne crois pouvoir accéder à votre demande. La dissolution de ce mariage n'est en aucun cas possible dans la mesure où un contrat a été fait pour conclure l'alliance entre nos deux familles. Mais…

La mère de Sirius s'arrêta, ses lèvres s'étirant un peu plus en un sourire cette fois clairement malin. Elle se pencha, sortant de sa position digne, courbant son dos gardé impeccablement droit et décroisant ses longues jambes. Ses mains d'une pâleur fascinante et effrayante se joignirent avant qu'elle ne susurre :

- Mais...Ce contrat ne dit pas que le divorce et le remariage sont impossibles. Donc, si ma nièce vous insupporte au point de demander l'annulation de votre mariage, nous ne pouvons que vous autorisez à choisir une autre femme ou un autre mari…Dans la famille Black.

La bombe était lâchée.

Le sourire qu'avait commencé à afficher Abraxas se décomposa à une vitesse affolante alors que Lucius toisait Walburga avec haine, sa bouche se tordant en un rictus qui n'enlaidissant en rien ses traits, lui donnait un air sauvage et s'assortissait à merveille avec les éclats merveilles qui venaient danser devant ses yeux argent.

Il le savait, l'ex-Serpentard, en était sûr. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi facile, pas quand on faisait affaire avec Walburga Black. Cette dernière décroisa ses mains et se redressa, reprenant sa posture digne en même temps qu'elle retirait sa tasse de thé de son socle, buvant avec tranquillité une gorgée de la boisson chaude, un éclair de victoire brûlant dans son regard d'un bleu métallique.

Oui…Walburga était sûr d'avoir gagné…Elle aurait gagné…Mais rien n'est aussi simple, surtout quand on avait accueillit au sein de sa famille dès la veille, un être qui ne pouvait que plaire, un être qui avait plut…Surtout quand cet être, avait un nom et des yeux couleur paradis.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux, sortant de son sommeil amplement mérité. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux mains de son père qui, serrées au point que leurs jointures soient blanches, menaçaient grandement de disloquer les accoudoirs. Détournant la tête il observa la neige tomber par la fenêtre, pratiquant cette danse qu'elle seule connaissait. Puis son regard se baissa ensuite vers un banc. Sur ce banc se trouvait, allongé, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

La bouche du chérubin s'entrouvrit alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas cette silhouette, étalée sur un banc, une traînée d'ébène l'entourant comme l'auréole qu'il avait vu sur certaines représentations des anges que lui avait montrées son père.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son père et son grand père mais, bien trop occuper dans un concours de regards dangereux et noirs envers la femme aux cheveux noirs, ils n'avaient pas l'air de lui prêter grande attention. Le bambin sauta alors sur l'occasion et, se laissant tomber du divan, aucun bruit ne marqua pourtant sa chute, et, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il se dirigea vers le parc du 12 square Grimmaud.

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Lucius était en rage. En rage d'avoir oser commettre l'erreur de choisir Narcissa comme épouse. La vérité, est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit avant de faire son choix, il avait vu un beau visage et une femme dévouée alors, il avait accepté, se disant qu'ayant l'éternité devant lui, son compagnon pouvait bien attendre quelques années. Et que, peut être même que la fausse blonde était elle-même sa compagne.

Il avait vite déchanté.

Non seulement Narcissa ne lui faisait ressentir pratiquement aucun désir charnel, mais en plus aussi fade que sa personne, son sang avait l'infâme goût d'eau salée. Et surtout, pire que tout, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il voulait de plus en plus ressentir ce sentiment de plénitude qui habitait les créatures comme lui quand ils rencontraient leurs compagnons.

Il voulait ressentir cette possessivité, cette dépendance, ce sentiment de désir qui resterait à jamais inassouvie et qui vous rongerait en même temps que de vous faire ressentir cette passion dévorante… Et quand un Malfoy voulait quelque chose, il était sur de l'avoir. Mais…à cause de ce stupide contrat il était obligé d'épouser un des membres de cette famille de dingue et dieu sait qu'il était sûr de n'avoir jamais sentit d'odeur affolante et entêtante dans la famille Black.

Franchement…La seule chose que les Blacks lui avaient apportée de bon était Draco. Il baissa alors les yeux pour couver son fils d'un regard tendre mais…Il n'était plus là.

- Père, où est Draconis ?

Les yeux de son père virèrent aux rouges en voyant que son petit fils avait disparut et il se mit à murmurer des choses quand aux enfants instables de leurs espèces. Lucius roula des yeux et se leva, cherchant l'odeur de son si adorable, si instable, si curieux et fatiguant fils.

Le désavantage ou l'avantage comme vous préférez était que, même à sept mois, Draco avait déjà acquit de nombreuses facultés correspondant à son espèce. Et celle d'être aussi silencieux qu'une ombre ou encore de ne laisser aucune trace sur son passage en faisait bien évidement partie. Cependant, il trouvait ça étrange.

Son fils ne s'était jamais éloigné de lui à plus d'un mètre. Allant même jusqu'à dormir avec lui pour ensuite regagner son berceau « ni vu ni connu », ne voyant que son père et ne prêtant même pas attention aux autres personnes qui régissaient son univers.

Non…Jamais il ne s'était éloigné de lui…Il ne considérait même pas Narcissa comme sa mère, la fuyant dès qu'il le pouvait. Et là…Qu'est-ce qui avait bien l'attirer à ce point ?

« _« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Harry rouvrait doucement les yeux, se sortant de son sommeil réparateur. Il exhala difficilement un souffle…Il était gelé…Il se sentit frissonné légèrement avant de se redresser, mais se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait…un poids sur la poitrine. Il fronça les sourcils avant de baisser les yeux vers un petit corps qui, lové confortablement contre lui, le regardait avec de grands yeux couleur orages.

Il devait avoir un peu moins d'un an…Il était adorable.

Le jeune Black eut un sourire tendre avant de dire d'une voix douce :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Le bébé ne fit que continuer de le regarder, comme extatique, un air à la fois étonné et radieux sur son visage de poupon. Soupirant tout en secouant la tête, le brun lui tapota la bouche avec son index tout en disant :

- Je ne suis pas un coussin.

Et là…Ce fut au tour d'Harry de devenir extatique, voir totalement gaga, quand le bambin attrapa son index à l'aide de ses deux petites mains.

- - Mais t'es adorable !

Il eut un rire amusé alors que le chérubin retournait se lover contre lui. Il n'avait jamais vu un bébé aussi beau… Parfaite représentation de la neige, ses cheveux d'argent aux légères boucles lâches et ses yeux pareils à l'océan antarctique le faisaient fondre. Mais surtout, plus étonnant encore, il se demandait comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour rester dans un tel froid sans montrer ne serait-ce qu'un signe de douleur, pleurer ou encore sans même frissonner. Et surtout, comment était-il arrivé jusqu'ici…

Le banc n'était pas très haut mais, pour un enfant, un bébé de sa taille, c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

- -b Apparemment…Mon fils à l'air de beaucoup vous appréciez.

Harry se retourna en entendant la voix suave, grave et sensuelle qui l'avait appelé. Le chérubin, toujours pas décider à se décoller de lui s'était accroché à sa chemise pour ne pas tomber.

Le beau brun vit alors appuyé contre un arbre, sans doute le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais vu. Ses longs cheveux d'argent étaient retenus en un catogan d'où s'échappaient savamment plusieurs mèches, tombant dans sa nuque ou sur ses yeux qui étaient pareille à de l'argent en fusion alors qu'il le regardait avec un sourire qu'il qualifierait de charmeur.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose chez ce magnifique jeune homme d'un peu plus de vingt ans qui le perturbait. Une impression de déjà vu, comme s'il lui était en un sens familier. Il plissa les yeux tout en l'observant avec attention et c'est là qu'enfin il remarquait. Cette couleur de cheveux…Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il baissa une fois de plus les yeux vers ce bébé qui avait l'air de s'être franchement épris de lui.

Mon dieu…Il n'avait pas prévu ça…À cette époque, Lucius Malfoy devait avoir entre vingt-deux et vingt-quatre ans donc il venait d'avoir Draco. Il se racla la gorge avant de dire d'une voix qu'il n'espérait pas tremblante :

- C'est...votre fils ? Ho et bien, je vous le rends immédiatement. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il est arrivé là d'ailleurs.

- Ne vous en inquiétez donc pas.

Lucius savait…

Il avait comprit dès qu'il avait vu Draco lové contre ce jeune homme. Et surtout…Le ressentit. Il l'avait enfin vécu. Que ce soit cette odeur entêtante, celle qui l'avait d'ailleurs attirer jusqu'à eux. Que ce soit ce sourire, doux et tendre qu'il avait offert à son fils, ce visage à la beauté angélique qui avait envoyé en lui cette rafale, cette avalanche de sentiments tous plus dévastateurs les uns que les autres l'avaient emplis.

Il avait été…transporté, et là, suivant chaque mouvement de l'ange brun devant lui, une seule et unique pensée se présentait devant lui, une affirmation, une évidence. Il l'aurait. Il l'aurait, c'était évident. Il l'aurait parce qu'il le voulait, il le voulait comme il n'avait jamais voulut personne, comme il ne voudrait sans doute jamais personne, et un Malfoy…avait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

L'homme pencha légèrement la tête de côté, un léger sourire flirtant sur sa bouche. Il plissa un instant les yeux puis demanda :

- Puis-je savoir le nom du jeune homme que mon fils à l'air d'avoir tant pris en affection ?

- Eden…Eden Harrison Black.

L'héritier Malfoy s'approcha d'une démarche coulante, comme s'il ne marchait pas réellement sur le sol, le pas prédateur. Une fois qu'il fut assez près d'eux, passa une main dans les cheveux de son enfant, regardant son fils avec un regard tendre. Le jeune Black ne se doutant pas que ce chérubin aux allures d'ange l'avait conduit tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

Lucius détacha son regard de son fils et son sourire se fit plus dangereux encore quand il vit le regard légèrement troublé de son vis-à-vis. Il se pencha ensuite et murmura à l'oreille d'Harry :

- Eden…Un nom plein de promesses.

Les yeux de l'ancien Gryffondors s'écarquillèrent et ses joues rougirent alors que la terrible conclusion s'imposait dans son esprit. Il rêvait ou…Ou Lucius Malfoy lui faisait du charme ?

Et pendant que le brun la bouche entrouverte était dans un état d'ébahissement totale, le blond se redressa et passant dans un geste remplit d'une désinvolture aussi élégante qu'irrésistible, reprit comme si de rien était :

- Mon fils n'a pas l'air de vouloir vous lâcher…Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de le prendre ?

- Je…Je ne crois pas non…répondit le brun.

Il sauta gracieusement du banc de pierre, resserrant en même temps sa prise sur le bambin, s'assurant ensuite qu'il était confortablement installé, puis se mettant en marche aux côté du vampire, d'un pas hésitant et plutôt tendu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui, voulant voir si l'expression du dieu grecque à ses côtés était toujours aussi prédatrice.

Il vit un sourire satisfait étirer les lèvres de Lucius alors que celui-ci susurrait :

- Parfait.

Oui…C'était parfait. Absolument parfait. Son calice…Son si précieux calice était un Black. Cette vieille harpie ne pouvait à présent plus rien faire pour empêcher son divorce avec Narcissa. Et surtout…Tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait souhaité. Il avait juste à séduire le dit calice, et à le convaincre de l'épouser…Quoi que, pour ça, il n'avait qu'à dire à la vieille harpie qu'était Walburga Black qu'il avait choisit Eden Black comme époux.

Harry lui n'y croyait pas…Se retrouvait-il vraiment avec entre les bras un Draco Malfoy âgé de moins d'un an, et totalement gaga devant lui ? Impossible. Totalement impossible. Ca ne faisait pas partie de tout ce qu'il avait prévu. Absolument pas. Il renforça sa prise sur le bambin entre ses bras et prit une légère inspiration :

- Et puis-je savoir qui est le père de l'enfant que je tiens entre mes bras ? demanda-t-il en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas sensé connaître le père de Draco.

- Lucius Malfoy.

- Ho…L'époux de Narcissa ?

- Ex époux.

Là, le brun dut faire de grands efforts de concentrations pour ne pas trébucher et s'étaler dans la neige. Il se racla la gorge et se mit à caresser sans même sans rendre compte les mèches d'argents de celui qui était avant son pire ennemi.

- Ex ? Vous…

- Je demande le divorce avec elle…Et je crois que cette fois-ci, cette…Walburga n'aura d'autre choix que d'approuver.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

L'aristocrate eut un sourire en coin et se pencha vers Harry pour lui murmurer :

- Ca c'est un secret…

Le brun se flagella mentalement en sentant ses joues rougir. Non mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Bon d'accord, Lucius Malfoy était absolument divin…Mais était-ce une excuse pour qu'il oublie que c'était un enfoiré doublé d'un énorme manipulateur ? Non ! De toute manière, il n'avait qu'à faire en sorte de s'éloigner de cette famille et…

Il se mordit les lèvres en se rappelant qu'il était maintenant un Black, et que la famille Black était étroitement liée à celle des Malfoys. De plus, il ne pouvait pensé ainsi car dès à présent, il n'avait aucune raison de détester Lucius Malfoy. Il était Eden, et Lucius n'avait absolument rien fait à Eden. Il soupira et son regard se baissa sur Draco qui s'était accroché à ses mèches de cheveux bruns. Il fut étonné un instant en le voyant les tiraillés puis eut un sourire en comprenant qu'il voulait de l'attention.

Il le fit légèrement sauter pour le redresser dans ses bras et regarda ses yeux d'argent avant de dire à voix haute :

- Ce bébé n'est pas comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Il vit Lucius lui lancer un regard en coin, sans s'arrêter de marcher. Ils continuèrent leur route et Harry répéta :

- Je sens qu'il n'est pas comme les autres…Il ne devrait pas pouvoir aussi bien résister au froid. Il est pourtant gelé mais…Ne montre aucun signe de mal alors qu'à cet âge-là le moindre changement, effleurement ou piqûre, comme celle du froid provoque les pleures immédiat.

- Mmh…Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, Eden ? Attendez-vous une réponse de ma part ?

- Je n'en attends pas. Ce n'était pas une question, je confirmais juste à voix haute mes pensées. Ce n'est pas un bébé comme les autres, je n'ai pas à argumenter ma pensée, je le sais, c'est tout. Et je suppose qu'argumenter ne servirait de toute manière à rien, je ne ferais que me livrer à vous sans pourtant avoir moi-même de réponses face à mes interrogations.

- Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir comment vous savez ça, Eden ?

Le magnifique brun tourna son visage de poupée de porcelaine vers l'aristocrate et eut un léger sourire avant de dire :

- Si vous refusez de me livrer des informations concernant votre divorce, alors que vous avez l'air de vous fichez de votre ex-femme comme d'une guigne, étant donné le détachement dans votre ton quand vous parliez d'elle sans utiliser son prénom ne serait-ce qu'une fois…Et vu la manière dont vous couvez votre fils du regard, je me doute que ce sujet par rapport à quelque chose d'aussi précieux que lui soit aussi…Secret.

- Effectivement. Vous être très intelligent, M. Black.

- Disons juste que…Ce n'était pas dur de deviner ça. Vous êtes tellement sûr de vous.

- Je le suis. Ne le devrais-je pas ? demanda Lucius avec un sourire charmeur.

Eden se mordit la lèvre inférieure en jetant un regard en coin à Lucius. Pour la première fois, il était libre. Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, de penser comme il l'entendait, et d'en faire part à qui il voulait…Il était lui. Devait-il continuer ? Il avait l'impression de jouer un jeu dangereux, très dangereux. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait put parlementer intérieurement plus que ça, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour s'expliquer sur ce même ton doux et calme qu'il conservait en toute circonstance :

- Vous avez le droit de l'être. Je serais sûrement aveugle de prétendre le contraire…

Mais, voyant le sourire satisfait de l'ancien Serpentard, il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Mais c'est ce qui causera votre perte…Votre piédestal est si haut, que vous ne pouvez pas voir qu'en bas, certaines personnes échappent à vos raisonnements et n'ont pas votre manière de penser. Que votre logique implacable et vos certitudes ne marchent pas toujours et qu'elles ne sont pas toujours véridiques. Vous êtes beaucoup trop sûr de vous. Cela vous perdra, M. Malfoy.

- Est-ce dû vécu ?

- Pardon ?

- Pour que vous me parliez ainsi. Avez-vous déjà cru en quelque chose d'inébranlable et été trop sûr de vous sur une chose qui finalement n'était pas ce que vous pensiez ?

- Hé bien M. Malfoy, je ne vous dirait qu'une chose…

L'aristocrate se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres alors qu'Harry répondait de sa voix douce :

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des secrets.

L'héritier des Malfoys fut un instant surpris et eut un rire grave avant de dire :

- Et…Me le direz-vous un jour ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- J'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment je causerais ma perte…Car d'après vous, la chute risque d'être rude.

- La chute est toujours rude.

- Alors apprenez-moi à ne pas chuter.

Eden eut une légère moue et réfléchit un instant. Il secoua doucement la tête, faisant partir quelques flocons, il regarda un instant Draco et exhala de la fumée blanchâtre par sa bouche avant d'ouvrir son manteau et d'envelopper le bébé dedans, contre son torse :

- Que faites-vous ?

- Je lui donne ma chaleur. J'en ai récupéré un peu, j'en profite.

- Vous êtes si…

- Etrange ?

- Intéressant.

- Intéressant ?

- Oui, vous m'intéressez, à un point inimaginable.

Harry reprit difficilement sa respiration alors que le blond s'était penché vers lui, susurrant la phrase d'un ton tellement chaud et charmeur qu'il avait sentit ses jambes devenir de la gelée. Il murmura :

- Vraiment ?

- Je me demande…Qui êtes-vous, Eden Harrison Black ?

Le brun reprit contenance et eut un léger rire, se retournant vers Lucius, les yeux pétillants d'amusement :

- Pour répondre à cette question, il faudrait que j'en connaisse la réponse moi-même.

- Moi, je me sens l'âme d'un professeur. Peut être pourrais-je vous aidez à le découvrir ?

- Votre peut être sonne faux…Vous êtres si sûr de vous.

Le nouveau Black baissa un instant la tête, regardant avec un sourire tendre les cheveux d'argent qui dépassait de son manteau alors que le bébé avait l'air de s'être rendormit.

- Vous êtes si sûr de vous…répéta-t-il doucement.

- Je le suis. Et j'en ai le droit, finit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Eden fixa l'aristocrate droit dans les yeux. Cherchant la moindre faille dans son regard, la moindre hésitation…Rien, il avait tellement d'assurance. Tellement que c'en devenait presque indéfinissable. Lucius Malfoy…Ce type avait l'air d'être l'incarnation même de l'hiver : froid, implacable, dangereux et terriblement beau. Et surtout…Surtout…La morsure de l'hivers…Etait brûlante.

_A Suivre…_

**J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu ! **

**Il y aura normalement un autre chapitre de poster cette semaine, alors si vous voulez des réponses à vos reviews postez-les vite ! **

**Review ? **

**Nekogami-sama. **


	5. La fissure était devenue gouffre

**BLOODY BEAUTY BLACKY**

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR (A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT) : JE N'ABANDONNE AUCUNE DE MES HISTOIRES, MERDEUH ! **

_Très chers lecteurs, _

_Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ma longue absence (presque un an que je n'ai rien posté). Je suis impardonnable. J'ai eu de nombreux problèmes personnels qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu écrire, et en plus, quand j'ai réussi…à sortir de l'état dans lequel j'étais, je me suis dispersé, et ai commencé ma première fanfiction originale. Si vous voulez me questionner sur celle-ci, n'hésitez pas, et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur les…problèmes que j'ai eu, n'hésitez pas non plus, si je n'en parle pas maintenant, c'est parce que je me doute que certaines personnes ne veulent sûrement pas le savoir. J'aimerais aussi m'excuser si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, je m'y mets, et je répondrais aux prochaines sans fauter. Je me remets aussi au travail, je vais essayer de poster au moins un chapitre par mois, et pour ceux qui sont déçu par mon rythme de parution, je tiens aussi à dire pardon, pardon car : je ne suis pas une machine, je ne ponds pas des idées, j'ai besoin de dormir et je ne vis pas que par , sachant aussi que j'ai dernièrement eut de nombreux problèmes personnels et autres. Je ne vous en veux pas pour autant, je sais que c'est frustrant et je ferais de mon mieux, mais, s'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas ça. _

_Tout cela pour dire, _

_MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI M'ONT SOUTENU ! _

**Disclamer : **_Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, seule l'histoire, le scénario et le caractère des personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que les modifications chronologiques et physiques. _

**Pairings: **_Lucius Malfoy X Harry Potter (Eden Black)_

…_.. X Sirius Black_

**Genre : **_Romance, Fantasy, Family, Angst _

**Raiting : **_M_

_BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !_

**CHAPITRE IV : **

_La fissure était devenue gouffre. _

Sirius regardait avec frénésie plusieurs documents, ses sourcils se fronçant alors que sur son visage s'étirait un rictus rageur. L'inquisition française et espagnole…Le procès des sorcières de Salem…Jane d'arc brûlée sur un bûcher avec accusation d'être une sorcière…Les milliers et millions de personnes exécutés au moyen âge pour cause de sorcellerie…

Personne ne lui avait parlé de ça…

Le racisme…L'esclavage…Les guerres mondiales…

Personne ne lui avait parlé de ça…

L'homophobie…Le nucléaire…L'atomique…Les déchets radioactifs qui polluaient le monde entier…

Personne ne lui avait parlé de ça !

On ne lui avait parlé de rien ! Lui qui prenait les moldus pour des victimes, qui étaient persuadé qu'il fallait les protéger, qui ne comprenait rien de la haine sans nom qu'éprouvait les sangs purs et Serpentards à leur encontre. Tout était clair, tout était très clair maintenant…

Ses poings se serrèrent alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime et que son cœur commençait à s'animer d'une rancœur et d'une soif de vengeance nouvelle. C'était ce que Voldemort cherchait…La vengeance, le nouveau, le renouveau, le commencement d'une nouvelle ère…Il hocha la tête avec conviction.

Ce n'était peut être pas un saint, ou même quelqu'un ayant pour but de faire une paix idyllique ou tout le monde marcherait main dans la main mais…Mais il savait qu'il y avait des problèmes, il en était conscient et il avait des solutions intelligentes et qui pourrait faire un monde sorcier comme l'aurait voulut leurs ancêtres. C'était un homme ambitieux, certes, mais qui se donnait les moyens de son ambition et surtout, qui obtenait des résultats qui ne pouvaient que l'alimenter d'autant plus.

Le brun se leva et descendit les marches de sa chambre quatre à quatre. Arrivé dans le salon, il vit sa famille au complet, tous réunit. Un léger silence s'installa et son père tourna la tête vers lui, impassible, même si l'héritier des Blacks vit facilement un éclair d'interrogation dans ses yeux.

- Je…

Walburga Black se redressa tournant un visage portant le masque inébranlable vers son fils. Le brun regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux, plongeant dans le regard d'un bleu électrique dont il avait hérité. Il fouilla alors ce regard d'apparence si froid, cherchant le moindre signe pour le faire reculer ou au contraire pouvant le convaincre que ce qu'il faisait était la chose à faire.

Et alors, il vit. Sous cette froideur caractéristique et cet air impersonnel, il pouvait voir cet éclat, extrêmement bien caché. Cet éclat qui ne peut vivre et étinceler que dans le regard d'une mère face à ses enfants. Sa respiration se coupa, et rien, ni même le ton glacial de Walburga Black quand elle s'adressa à lui ne put le faire douté avoir vu cette lueur maternelle briller dans les yeux d'un bleu étonnant.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Sirius ?

- Je…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, son regard se baissant vers le sol alors qu'il cherchait ses mots.

- J'ai décidé de…D'être un Black. Et quand un Black se fait manipulé, quand un Black se fait trompé, rien ne peut étancher sa soif de vengeance si ce n'est la destruction de ceux qui ont fait pareil affront à sa famille et…à sa personne. C'est ce que m'a apprit ma…vénérable mère.

Le silence qui flotta cette fois-ci dans la salle, laissait clairement voir l'ébahissement de toutes les personnes présentes. Ses grands-parents, et ses oncles et sa tante, sans compter sa cousine Andromeda le regardaient avec une lueur incrédule dans le regard, tous ayant comprit ce que ses paroles signifiaient assemblé au regard noble, froid comme la glace et animer d'une lueur de rage pure.

Orion regardait son fils, la bouche entrouverte, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé pour que tout d'un coup, son rebelle et buté enfant revienne à la raison en une demi-journée. Il se réveilla en sentant sa femme se lever lentement, les yeux rivés sur Sirius.

La brune ne jeta même pas un regard circulaire pour voir comment les autres membres de la famille encaissaient la nouvelle. Ses yeux restant dardés dans ceux de son fils, elle murmura juste :

- Sortez…

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, elle se retourna, sortant sa baguette et hurla :

- SORTEZ !

Orion fut le premier à se lever, vite suivit de Cygnus et Alphard, puis de Lucretia et Ignatus. Druella se leva les mains tremblantes et les yeux brillants, avec suivant derrière elle, Andromeda, qui avait l'air sonnée, et les parents d'Orion et de Walburga, qui, essayant désespérément de conserver un masque de dignité et d'impassibilité ne pouvait que jeter des regards vers le fils et la mère se faisant face.

Une fois la porte d'un des nombreux salons de thé du manoir fermée, plus un bruit ne retentit. Plus rien si ce n'est Sirius qui regardait sa mère, son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant irrégulièrement sous sa respiration tremblante.

- Mère…

BAF !

Le brun chancela sous le coup, mais, après avoir prit une autre profonde inspiration releva la tête vers sa mère qui avait la main toujours levée de la gifle qu'elle venait de lui donnée. Ils se regardèrent une fois de plus, et la voix coupante et glaciale de Walburga coupa l'air :

- Sais-tu ce que tu m'as fait subir ?

- Je ne peux que l'imaginer.

- Sais-tu combien j'ai prié pour toi, Sirius ?

- Je ne peux que l'imaginer.

- Sais-tu combien je t'ai détesté d'être mon fils ?

- Je ne peux que l'imaginer.

La femme s'approcha, le visage tordu sous tous les sentiments qu'elle lui laissait enfin voir. Elle s'arrêta quand elle ne fut séparée que de quelques centimètres.

- Sais-tu combien j'ai été fier de toi…il y a à peine quelques instants ?

Sirius eut un sourire tremblant et tendre avant de dire.

- Je ne peux que l'espérer.

Le Gryffondor sursauta violement en sentant sa mère se serrer brusquement contre lui. Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau. Ses genoux cédèrent sous lui et il fut au sol, la brune ayant suivit le mouvement, le visage enfouit dans la nuque de son fils. Celui-ci sursauta une fois de plus en sentant quelque chose d'humide couler dans sa nuque.

- Sais-tu combien il m'était dur de ne pas pouvoir serrer mon fils dans mes bras ?

- Je ne l'ai pas su assez tôt mère. Je ne peux que sentir vos larmes maintenant.

Il l'entendit renifler dignement alors qu'elle disait avec une mauvaise fois pure :

- Un Black ne pleure pas, Sirius.

Le brun eut un hoquet étranglé, alors que les larmes roulaient à son tour sur ses joues.

- Je sais mère, il se contente de laisser s'échapper de ses yeux les substances inutiles.

- Moi qui croyais que tu n'écoutais jamais mes leçons.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, et pendant ce moment où Sirius était partagé entre sourire et larmes, il se rendait enfin compte. Ses bras se soulevèrent doucement pour rendre à sa mère l'étreinte qu'elle lui donnait. En pensant qu'il avait faillit passer à côté de ça, qu'il avait faillit laisser sa mère dans le masque de monstre sans cœur qu'il lui avait donné pour que le fait de se rebeller ne soit pas trop dur, il se mit à sangloter.

Il avait faillit être contre elle dans une guerre où on aurait fait que se servir de lui, se tenir devant elle, prêt à mettre fin aux jours d'une mère qui l'aurait toujours aimé, gardant en lui l'image de monstre qu'il avait créé à sa mère depuis qu'il avait entendu les dires des Gryffondors sur Voldemort et sa famille, salissant sa mémoire avec des mots qui n'auraient jamais du quitter sa bouche, ni apparaître dans ses pensées.

Dans un premier temps, ils furent pratiquement silencieux, puis n'y tenant plus en sentant la main de sa mère passé dans ses cheveux plus tremblante que jamais il éclata véritablement en sanglot, comme si pendant un cours instant il avait put voir à quel point son futur aurait été sombre et semé de regrets s'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses sanglots furent bruyants et douloureux alors qu'il enfonçait sa tête dans la poitrine de sa mère, comme un enfant.

Walburga Black était une femme fière, même très fière. Et on lui avait toujours inculqué que pleurer était quelque chose réservé aux faibles, qu'elle, elle devait garder la tête haute, et resté impassible, mais, là, elle ne pouvait que pleurer. Pleurer d'avoir faillit perdre son fils, pleurer du destin qu'il aurait eut en suivant les idées d'un homme qui n'aurait fait que se servir de lui et qui n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt si Sirius aurait été dans une situation d'injustice totale.

Et pourtant…Maintenant, son fils était dans ses bras, pleurant lui-même comme un enfant, s'accrochant à elle comme si elle allait s'envoler. Elle releva la tête et se figea en voyant une silhouette en haut des escaliers. La brune entrouvrit la bouche alors qu'en haut des marches se trouvait le nouveau Black, les regardant avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres, les bras croisés sur son torse accoudé contre un mur.

La femme croisa le regard d'un vert clair et parsemée d'argent. Alors que Walburga s'apprêtait à reprendre son masque impassible et à lâcher son fils, Eden eut un geste qui la laissa un instant ébahi. Il lui fit juste un clin d'œil, se décollant lentement du mur, et tournant les talons, partant vers les jardins, lui disant muettement de ne pas mettre fin à cet instant qui aurait dû avoir lieu il y a bien longtemps.

Cette femme si impassible sentit son visage se fendre en une expression qu'elle n'avait revêtue depuis bien trop longtemps, un sourire franc apparaissant sur ses lèvres, les étirant et montrant la beauté de son visage alors qu'elle regardait le dos d'Eden disparaître.

Ses larmes se tarirent et elle serra son fils un peu plus fort entre ses bras. Eden Harrison Black…Elle ne savait rien de lui, absolument rien, et Merlin sait que ce jeune homme devait avoir des secrets…Et pourtant, pourtant, elle avait l'impression que d'un regard, d'un seul de ses regards, de ses seuls yeux trop verts, il avait conquis chaque personne croisé, même l'inébranlable Walburga Black.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Walburga, chantonna la voix que la femme détestait tant.

Elle eut un rictus, et alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, prit le temps de se refaire un masque impassible avant de lui faire face.

Appuyé contre le mur, avec un sourire en coin qui ne pouvait qu'être qualifié d'infernalement séduisant se tenait Lucius Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur. Ses lèvres frémirent en voyant la lueur triomphante dans son regard, et sans qu'elle ne le veuille, elle sentit ses mains trembler, comme si son corps sentait avant même que l'information ne soit prononcée que celle-ci ne lui plairait pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lucius ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un de ses sourcils parfaits, la tête fièrement relevée et le regard glacial.

Elle vit les épaules de celui-ci se secouer d'un rire silencieux avant qu'il ne relève la tête, un immense sourire montrant ses canines parfaitement taillé, et son regard ardant braqué dans celui de la mère de Sirius.

- Rien…Rien du tout…Je me disais juste que nous lier à la famille Black était sans doute la meilleure chose à laquelle nous n'ayons jamais pensé, dit-il d'un ton faussement pensif.

Walburga ne dit rien, les lèvres pincées, la peur s'insinuant en elle tel le plus vicieux des serpents.

- J'ai fait exactement tout ce que tu m'as dit…J'ai choisi, et ce dans les plus brefs délais tu remarqueras, mon époux. Il est de ta famille bien évidement, après tout, je ne me risquerais pas à rompre les closes de notre contrat.

Pas Sirius…Pas Sirius…Fut la seule chose que la femme pouvait penser. Il ne pouvait pas lui arraché son fils, pas maintenant qu'elle venait juste de le retrouver ! Mais si ce n'était pas Sirius alors qui est-ce qu'il aurait pu choisir ? Son fils, son étoile, portait si bien son nom, il était absolument tout ce qu'un homme du rang de Lucius désirerait. Et elle savait d'ailleurs que nombre de noble suivait son enfant du regard à chaque rassemblement.

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la conclusion de l'héritier Malfoy comme on attendrait l'épée de Damoclès.

- J'ai choisi…Eden.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent d'un coup et s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, sa bouche s'entrouvrant alors qu'elle regardait dans les yeux qui semblait contenir en eux l'éclat de pleines lunes mystérieuses.

- Me donnez-vous votre bénédiction, Mme Black ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure se flagellant mentalement d'avoir pu oublier le nouveau Black. Et pour la première fois de toute sa vie…Walburga Black hésita.

Elle n'avait jamais hésité ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois tout au long de sa vie pour la simple et bonne raison que l'on ne lui avait jamais laissé le choix. Mais là, là elle n'avait que ça. Et sa conscience et son égoïsme se battait férocement, chacun déterminé à avoir la victoire.

N'était-ce après tout pas grâce à Eden qu'elle avait pu récupérer son fils ? Est-ce que cela n'allait pas être encore grâce à lui que celui-ci allait être sauvé d'un mariage avec un homme qu'il n'aimait point et n'aimerait sans doute jamais ? Ne devait-elle donc pas faire en sorte que celui-ci ait la plus belle vie qu'il puisse avoir ?

Le regard de Lucius se fit de plus en plus dur, comme la défiant d'oser refuser alors que le silence continuait de planer entre eux. La femme n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, son cerveau fonctionnant à cent à l'heure.

Eden…

Pouvait-il aimer Lucius ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, prête à laisser échapper la réponse qui changerait le destin de nombre de personnes.

Devait-elle…le laisser aimer Lucius ?

- J'accepte.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Une journée c'était écoulé depuis.

Depuis ce simple échange, ces quelques mots que Lucius Malfoy et Walburga Black s'étaient dit et qui avait changé le destin d'un nombre incalculable de personnes.

Orion regardait ses mains jointes l'une dans l'autre, alors qu'à ses côtés, Walburga gardait un air froid, le regard restant rivé vers l'horizon et les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne. D'un regard extérieur, ils étaient tous deux parfaitement calme, parfaitement immobile, à un tel point que même les personnages régnant dans les portraits les entourant paraissaient plus vivants qu'eux.

Mais s'il on se rapprochait, s'il on osait se rapprocher, on pouvait remarquer certains détails, et réfléchir à d'autre. Comme par exemple le fait que cette immobilité n'avait rien de naturel, et que les deux personnes assises côtes à côtes ne montraient d'ailleurs aucun signe de détente. On pouvait aussi voir la crispation dans leurs visages et dans leurs mains. Mais surtout, si le regard était alerte et avertit, l'on pouvait voir qu'une seule pensée régnait en maîtresse dans leur esprit et s'étalait de manière plus que lisible dans leurs regards « Mais qu'ai-je fait ? ».

Le père de Sirius se redressa lentement et, dans un geste qui était totalement inhabituel et qui prouvait sa nervosité, il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'encre. Il eut l'air de réfléchir longtemps, très longtemps avant de poser cette simple question :

- Alors tu as donné Eden à Lucius ?

La femme ne lui donna pas de réponse, il n'en avait pas besoin. La réponse, il la connaissait. La réponse, il la déplorait. La réponse, il la haïssait. Et ce parce que, pour la première fois, cette réponse, cette réponse qui se résumait par un simple « oui, je l'ai fait », ces simples mots lui faisaient ressentir une culpabilité qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir, qu'il n'avait en fait auparavant jamais rencontré.

Walburga ne prit pas la peine de regarder autour d'elle, elle se laissa couler dans le canapé de couleur pourpre et passa une main sur ce visage qui, comme oublieux de toutes convenances, s'autorisa à prendre les années qu'il camouflait derrière ce masque de froideur.

- Tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix.

Le ton étranglé et fatigué de sa femme lui répondit plus que n'aurait pu le faire les quelques mots que contenait sa phrase. Mais pourtant, Orion ne se laissa pas attendrir.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu n'aurais pas pu te faire plus menteuse qu'en disant cette phrase.

La femme arbora un sourire amer et cynique avant de dire :

- Que veux-tu…Les mensonges ont toujours été une partie intégrante de ma vie et quand bien essaie-je de m'en séparer, ils ont l'air d'avoir bien trop d'affection pour moi pour accepter de me quitter. Mais dis-moi Orion,-toi qui es si bon pour blâmer…Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?

L'autre ne rétorqua pas. Il n'était pas surpris par cette question et, en fait, on pourrait presque dire qu'il l'avait attendu. Alors il réfléchit. Malgré le fait qu'il sache que ce n'était pas nécessaire, malgré le fait qu'il connaisse tout au fond de lui la réponse, il réfléchit.

Le sourire de la brune disparut et son air fatigué revint en force sur son visage alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour prendre son verre de whisky pur feu. Elle en prit quelques goulées avant de se laisser retomber dans le canapé et de lâcher d'un ton pâteux :

- Je ne suis pas _heureuse, _Orion. Je sais qu'en disant ça je ne t'apprends rien, et pour l'amour de Morgane je sais que cela t'importes presque autant que l'elfe de maison cirant tes chaussures. Mais je ne suis pas _heureuse. _

Son époux ne répondit rien, il se contenta de la regarder, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas fini, et n'osant pas la couper. Elle, elle se recourba sur elle-même, regardant le liquide ambrer qui flottait dans le cristal avant de retrouver un sourire sans joie.

- Je ne suis pas heureuse, mais, nos ancêtres soient loués, je ne recherche pas le bonheur, pas mon bonheur. Pas le mien, Orion, mais celui de mes fils, mes fils, c'est une autre affaire.

Tout d'un coup la puissance de son ton augmenta.

- Mais qu'elle dit la femme dragon, la sans cœur, le monstre, qu'elle dit la femme cruelle, la manipulatrice, le serpent…

Elle se retourna vers son mari.

- Je n'ai rien à faire de la manière dont on me nomme, de la manière dont on me traite, de la manière dont je mourrais ou quelle manière je vivrais mes derniers jours. Mais mes fils…Mes fils, Orion…

Sa voix se brisa.

- Ils sont tout pour moi, comprends-tu ? Et je veux qu'eux, eux, ils aient le bonheur. Et si pour cela je dois vendre mon âme, et si pour cela je dois tuer, je dois manipuler, si je dois me transformer en une espèce de gorgone prête à tout et que je doive me servir des personnes autour de moi…Alors je le ferais. Je le ferais et je n'aurais aucun regret. Pas maintenant, plus maintenant. Pas maintenant que j'ai eu mon bébé dans mes bras, pas maintenant que je sais que j'ai bien eu deux fils.

Elle déposa son verre sur la table dans un bruit distinct et se leva, quittant la pièce et laissant derrière elle un homme qui n'avait que trop bien comprit à quel point elle était sérieuse.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

- Eden !

Le brun s'arrêta et se tourna vers son cousin avec un sourire. Sirius s'approcha de lui en courant, ses pas claquant sur le marbre du noir.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda le nouveau Black, feintant l'innocence.

- Rien. Je…Je voulais…Je voulais te remercier, pour…m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

Il y eut un silence entre eux, l'un cherchant ses mots et l'autre attendant que son homologue les trouvent.

- J'ai…J'étais…J'ai été…affreusement bête. Et sans toi, je crois que j'aurais commis de tels erreurs que…je l'aurais regretté jusque dans la mort.

Il secoua la tête, comme n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était sa bouche qui s'ouvrait pour laisser échapper ces mots-là. Il garda un instant la bouche ouverte, celle-ci s'ouvrant et se refermant alors qu'il cherchait la manière de dire les choses.

- J'arrive pas à croire à quel point j'ai pu être bête…

Il releva la tête ses yeux s'encrant dans ceux de celui qu'il croyait être son cousin et s'avança d'un pas.

- Peut être que tu es mon ange gardien ? La seule chose que je sais c'est que grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé l'amour d'une mère, et…une famille. Et, pour ça, je crois que je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

Harry ne répondit rien, il ne fit que plonger ses yeux verts dans ceux d'un bleu gris fascinant de son parrain. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour ce serait possible. Qu'un jour, il se retrouverait devant celui qu'il avait considéré comme son père sans que celui-ci n'ait cette ombre qu'il détestait tant voilant son regard.

Son sourire s'était figé avant de totalement disparaître, alors que, il le savait, se mettait à retomber dans de sombres souvenirs, se noyant dans les lacs d'un bleu acier de son vis-à-vis.

Sirius…Il avait été là pour lui alors quand il ne s'était jamais cru plus seul. Lui qui croyait avoir été oublié, lui qui croyait que le bonheur de se savoir entouré d'une famille, une famille à soi ne serait…Jamais pour lui. Sirius lui avait prouvé le contraire, ayant risqué sa vie et ce juste pour pouvoir lui offrir ses caresses et ses étreintes dont il n'osait plus rêvé.

C'était lui qui devait tout à cet homme qui avait été le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et il ferait tout, tout, pour lui offrir un bonheur qui n'aurait jamais dû lui être refusé.

Il sentit ses yeux le brûler et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se précipita vers la silhouette en face de lui, se serrant dans ses bras fraternels et aimant, voulant profiter une fois de plus de cette chaleur.

- E-Eden ?

Il eut un rire étranglé et offrit un sourire tremblant au Gryffondor.

- Je dois te paraître…bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis…Je suis juste…tellement heureux pour toi, Sirius.

Le Gryffindor fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une personne, un Black qui plus est, verserait des larmes pour un inconnu… ?

Même s'il ne se sentait pas étranger à cette étreinte, à ce sourire, et à ses yeux, il l'était. Il ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours à peine : trois pour être précis. Et ce Black, ce garçon qu'il avait ramassé avec le dos en sang et agonisant dans le froid de décembre…il pleurait de joie…Non pour lui-même, mais pour un inconnu ?

Un tel être n'existait pas. Mais surtout, et de ce qu'il savait : Un tel Black n'existait certainement pas non plus. Même sa cousine, Andromeda, qui était pourtant la seule personne qu'il avait jamais apprécié dans cette famille n'était pas aussi douce.

Il sentit les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler :

- Pourquoi…es-tu si heureux ?

- Ton regard…Il brille plus que n'importe quelle étoile.

Le fils de Walburga ouvrit légèrement la bouche, sans comprendre alors qu'Harry se détachait lentement de lui et lui fit un sourire qui n'était plus tremblant. Le jeune Eden tourna les talons, commençant à partir vers les jardins quand Sirius se rappela de quelque chose et s'exclama :

- Attends !

Le nouveau Black se retourna une fois de plus vers lui, surprit, et vit que le regard de son cousin était devenu très sérieux.

Le Gryffondor avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise : il se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre et passait ses mains sur son pantalon, comme ne sachant pas quoi en faire.

Eden regarda Sirius passer une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure brune, un air interrogatif accompagnant son doux sourire.

- Oui ?

- Je…Je n'ai jamais souhaité des choses comme ça alors…J'ai peur d'être un peu maladroit. La vérité c'est que…Je me demandais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde dans la famille avait finalement l'air soulagé de ta venue et…Etant donné que j'étais un peu perdu, je ne me suis pas rendu compte…Mais…

Il lui fit un sourire maladroit et s'approcha de lui, prenant ses mains entre les siennes, si similaires.

- Félicitations, Eden. Pour tes fiançailles avec Lucius Malfoy…Je suis certain que…Tu seras un excellent époux.

_A suivre…_

_A bientôt, j'essaierais de poster le mois prochain au plus tard._

_Review ? _

**Nekogami-sama. **


	6. Mensonges

**BLOODY BEAUTY BLACKY **

_Note de l'auteur : _Oui, je crois que j'ai Encore des excuses à présenter J'ai mis plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait et je ne me suis pas mis correctement au boulot ce que j'essaie toujours de changer. Sinon, je tenais à préciser que l'histoire prend à partir de ce chapitre un décors un peu sombre (sans être tragique) et j'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier et le savourer ^^

**_IMPORTANT : _**_JE TIENS A PRÉCISER UNE FOIS DE PLUS QUE DANS MA FANFICTION DRACO A QUATRE ANS DE PLUS QU'HARRY ! DONC L'ENFANT DE LILY ET JAMES N'EST PAS NE ! _

_Titre : _Bloody, Beauty, Blacky

_Parings : _Lucius Malfoy X Harry Potter (Eden Black)

... X Sirius Black

_Rating : _M

_Disclamer : _Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K.R. MAIS le scénario, le physique et le caractère des personnages ainsi que toutes améliorations sur les espèces, l'univers et la hiérarchie présente, et quelques personnages que vous découvrirez plus tard m'appartiennent entièrement et totalement. (Plagia interdit, bien évidemment U.U)

_Réponses aux Reviews anonymes (auquels je ne peux répondre par MP)_

_Moona-Mars, felli-fanfic-harrypotter, SisiMi, nouch, inconue, lala, Elodie, Gayel, jessy, REDAPPLE, akane keiko, kiers5980, poison carlate, ange29b, lolita88, kiranosabaku, yachiru-chan , Frisouille, gaia, adenoide, eiden snape :_ Merci à toutes et à tous pour ces reviews qui m'ont fait sourire et m'ont fait plaisir ^^

_SeaJelly : _J'apprécie beaucoup ta review et suis heureuse de découvrir que mon histoire regroupe absolument tout ce que tu aimes, et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. Merci de me soutenir et de me suivre ^^ A très bientôt.

_deltaplane :_ Merci d'être aussi compréhensif(ve ?) et merci de me suivre, ce genre de review me fait très plaisir ! A très bientôt.

_Sutoroberiikeeki :_ Exactement (serre le poing) Je pète le feu _ Merci de me suivre ^^

_Queer as folk :_ Merci, vraiment. Que ce soit de ne pas me juger ou de me soutenir, je ne peux pas choisir entre les deux alors je te dis merci pour chacun d'eux. J'espère pouvoir lire une nouvelle review de toi à la fin de ce chapitre ! A bientôt !

_Ano Nym :_ J'aime quand tu m'aimes alors sois faible T-T Aller, je te dis bisous, à bientôt je l'espère.

_lectrice alpha :_ Merci beaucoup ! J'espérerais quant à moi tes reviews ;)

_Chachou :_ En tout cas toi, tu mérites que je t'écoutes ! J'aime ce genre de reviews qui m'encourage vraiment. J'espère que je pourrais te relire bientôt ^^

_cathy :_ Voici la suite, et désolée pour l'attente ! Merci et à bientôt je l'espère ^^

_Je tiens à préciser que plus les reviews seront élaborées plus je prendrais le temps d'y répondre , et aussi que je ne réponds pas aux reviews par lesquelles je me sens agressé. Je ne vise personne mais je le dis juste, je n'ai pas répondu à certaines reviews que j'ai jugé agressive. Sinon, je vous remercie tous ^^ _

BONNE LECTURE !

**CHAPITRE V**

Tout était calme dans le manoir des Black. Ou tout du moins, en apparence. Car s'il régnait la tranquillité et la froide distinction propre aux lieux où demeuraient les familles de sangs-purs, on pouvait néanmoins deviner dans chaque mouvement, dans chaque regard et dans chaque claquement de chaussures sur le sol de marbre une certaine tension, excitation, et pour une, une seule personne, c'était une véritable tempête, un ouragan, un bouillonnement incomparable d'émotions toutes plus contradictoires que les autres.

Cet être qui n'avait jamais eu la vie simple et qui ne l'aurait sans doute jamais, cet être auquel le destin n'avait rien épargné, cet être avec lequel les dieux aimaient jouer…Cet être est le personnage principal de notre histoire. Une longue, longue histoire. Et ce, car une telle vie ne peut tout simplement pas être résumé.

Ce jeune homme, vous l'aurez deviné, était le jeune Eden Black. Oui, vous le connaissez. Mais je me permets de continuer, je me permets d'expliquer et de romancer, je me permets d'écrire et de présenter et cela exactement comme si l'on se retrouvait une fois de plus au premier chapitre, avec cette dangereuse impression, cet étrange sentiment qui vous prends aux tripes alors que vous vous demandez ce qui va se passer, et qu'est-ce que ce cruel destin a encore prévu ?

Vous le découvrirez…Vous verrez, vous verrez, au fur et mesure que les tâches d'encre s'inscririons sur le papier blanc, les lignes d'une vie se tracer, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Je me permets maintenant de vous conter ce chapitre comme s'il était celui d'une première fois et de vous narrer ces phrases comme les premières car la vérité, c'est que l'histoire, la vraie histoire ne commence que maintenant.

Nous avions tous attendus ce moment n'est-ce pas ? Le moment, où le bel Eden qui maudit dorénavant son apparence, tombe de haut comme il l'avait prédit à celui qui sera dans peu de temps son époux, le moment où il se voit punir d'avoir ne serait-ce que put croire qu'il pouvait planifier chaque évènement de sa vie…

Mais non, non, ne soyons pas trop dur avec lui, notre travail n'est pas de juger, non, nous ne sommes que des spectateurs, confortablement calé dans nos fauteuils et nous allons maintenant, maintenant, enfin voir le générique se terminer.

Il est d'ailleurs plus qu'amusant de comparer le calme des lieux fasse au tintamarre qui prenait peu à peu place dans sa tête. Les mots y tournaient encore, formant ces phrases qui même assemblés ne faisaient pas sens _Félicitations, Eden. Pour tes fiançailles avec Lucius Malfoy…Je suis certain que…Tu seras un excellent époux_.

Mais il attendit, gardant seulement un regard lointain, et une démarche lente, se dirigeant vers sa chambre, tel un fantôme. Ce fut seulement une fois la porte fermée que les pensées prisonnières se libérèrent, ne laissant pas un coin, pas un seul espace vide, envahissant absolument tout, se déchainant.

Harry se laissa glisser contre la porte et se prit la tête entre les mains, se forçant à calmer sa respiration. La première pensée jaillit, se faisant calmement son chemin avant de s'imposer : Moi, Marié ?

Deux mots et seulement une virgule et un point d'interrogation pouvaient-ils vraiment causés un tel chaos ? Une telle anxiété ? Plongé quelqu'un dans un tel état ? Encore une fois, ce qui aurait été difficilement possible ne l'était pas pour Harry Potter…Ho, Pardon ! Pour Eden Black…

Et ils tournaient et tournaient, amenant d'autres mots à leurs suites, d'autres affirmations, d'autres angoisses…

Moi, marié ?

Lui ?

Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait que dix-sept ans !

Et alors cela lui revint en tête, bien sûr qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans, et bien sûr que pour n'importe qui de normal et banal, cela paraitrait être un âge peu conseillé pour le mariage, surtout si vous n'avez de votre futur époux que des souvenirs que vous auriez voulu enterré assez profond pour qu'ils ne soient jamais libérés.

Mais voilà…Il n'était pas normal. Il ne l'avait jamais été, pour avoir été la cible d'un mage noir a à peine un an, pour s'être vu conféré lors de la tendre enfance une célébrité qui à cette époque aurait pu être positive, dont à cette époque il aurait pu profiter mais pour à la place avoir été enfermé dans un placard et privé de ce qu'il lui revenait de droit, pour avoir rêvé de parents dont il ne se souvenait pas et pleuré pour eux qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour avoir refusé le chemin de la sécurité et de la réussite pour celui d'un confort illusoire, pour…

Non, non, tout cela n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Vraiment ?

Vraiment ?

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ainsi soit-il, laissons-le penser ça. Laissons-le se complaire dans ce sentiment qui est son seul réconfort. Après tout…Qui sommes-nous pour le juger ?

Surtout à un tel moment…

Le petit Eden, le bel Eden, le bel ange au nom de poison et de péché, assis au sol, la tête entre les mains, tremblant, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si ainsi il pourrait voir au travers de ce qu'il croyait être un cauchemar.

Non, non, ce n'en est pas un.

Lui, marié ?

Cette idée, il y a quelques mois, quelques années, ne lui aurait pas parue aussi saugrenue. Après tout, qui n'y avait pas pensé ? Et même lui, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas eut énormément de temps pour rêvasser sur des sujets aussi futile et impossible pour lui que le bonheur et l'amour, cette idée, ce projet, ce rêve d'union sacrée lui était déjà venu à l'esprit.

Le mariage…

N'était-ce pas un synonyme de…bonheur ? Le bonheur n'était-il pas fait pour être partagé ? Car c'est bien pour ça que l'on avait créé le mariage non ? Dans un principe d'échange, on puisait son bonheur dans l'autre et le nourrissait avec le nôtre, exactement comme une mère allaiterait son enfant, ayant en échange sur elle posé un regard qui faisait que plus jamais elle ne douterait qu'elle était femme, mère, et que plus jamais elle ne se penserait mauvaise et bonne à rien.

Car c'était bien ça le mariage n'est-ce pas ? C'était l'exposition et l'officialisation d'un bonheur. C'était une femme qui montrait au monde sa plus belle parure, faite de larmes de cristal, de diamants de joies et d'un merveilleux cœur dansant sur le rythme effréné et invisible d'un sourire !

Et cette femme…Cette femme…Qu'est-ce qu'on l'aimait ! On la regarderait, on l'admirait, on l'aimait ! Parce qu'aimer est un si beau mot… Si souvent utiliser pour des choses futiles, des choses inutiles, et cela uniquement pour ne pas en perdre l'usage, pour être sûr de toujours en connaître la moindre sonorité, juste pour le goûter du bout des lèvres…

Et cette femme on la détestait. On la détestait d'avoir ce bonheur que l'on n'avait pas, que l'on aurait sûrement jamais. Alors que fait-on ? Nous, nous, nous sommes dans l'ombre et nous voyons bien son sourire, oh oui, elle nous regarde de haut…Alors que fait-on ? On essaye de le voler, on essaye de le voler ce collier, cette parure, ce cœur…

Ou mieux encore…On peut juste faire quelque chose…Quelque chose de tellement plus facile. On peut simplement prétendre que l'on a les mêmes, sourire faussement et taper du pied pour feindre les battements d'un cœur. Souffrir pour la bonne cause et faire ce que tout le monde fait…mentir.

Peut-être même qu'à la fin, on mentira tellement bien que l'on pourra se mentir à nous-même !

- Mais qu'importe que l'on se répète qu'une ampoule est un soleil…Un ampoule restera à jamais une ampoule, marmonna-t-il à voix haute.

Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi à lui ?

Il n'avait rien fait pour ça.

N'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce…pas ?

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait rien fait ! Il voulait juste aider Sirius…Tout pour…Sirius ?

Il serra ses jambes un peu plus contre son torse et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes alors qu'il se posait cette question si cruelle…

« Est-ce que je l'ai vraiment fait pour le bonheur de Sirius ? Ou pour le bonheur d'**avoir** Sirius… ? »

Une ampoule est une ampoule, mais elle devient cristal, elle devient diamant, non elle devient mieux que ça quand enfermé dans son verre elle possède une étoile !

Après tout, les étoiles étaient si habitués à vivre dans les ténèbres…Elles peuvent les éclairer…Alors c'est qu'elles peuvent même éclairer le malheur, non ? C'est ce que Sirius avait toujours fait pour lui ! Depuis le début ! Mais lui…

Mais lui…

Car oui, on en revenait encore à lui, lui, qu'avait-il fait pour Sirius ? A part se reposer sur lui, à part pleurer pour lui, sur lui, à part se serrer dans ses bras, oser lui demander de lui offrir le bonheur à lui qui l'avait tant rêvé, n'ayant même pas conscience que l'étoile en face de lui fanait de ne même plus prononcé ce mot…

Qu'avait-il fait pour Sirius ?

Il se redressa d'un coup. Il l'avait aimé ! Il avait aimé Sirius ! Et combien l'avait-il aimé ? Il l'avait aimé comme un parrain, comme un oncle, comme un père, comme un frère…Il l'avait aimé désespérément, bon dieu, il l'avait même aimé comme une mère !

Et aimer…Aimer, ce mot si beau, si laid, si fort, si cruel, ce mot interdit et si doux, ce mot affreux…Ne voulait-il pas dire tout donner…même ce que l'on a pas ?

Il posa une main sur son cœur... Même ce que l'on n'a pas, hein ?

Il eut un sourire amer et ravala ses larmes, une mine d'une froide détermination. Ce qu'il n'avait pas, hein ?

Pas pour Walburga, Dumbledor, Voldemort, Orion, pour personne d'autre que Sirius, pour personne d'autres que lui. Pour lui, pour Sirius il donnerait tout…Même ce qu'il n'avait pas.

Le bonheur, oui, c'était donc le bonheur qu'il se devait d'offrir à Lucius Malfoy !

C'est drôle, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit Eden n'avait toujours pas apprit la leçon. Pour lui, une fois de plus, sa vie était toute tracée, il croyait savoir tout ce qui allait se passer…Mais Eden, si seulement, si seulement c'était aussi simple…

C'est pourquoi notre brun descendait les escaliers à la volée, mais gracieusement, ouvrant ensuite une double porte qui le mena à ce qu'il voulait voir, à celui qu'il voulait voir. Mais, chut, ça, il ne le sait pas encore.

Il se stoppa devant l'homme qui avec un sourire parlait calmement à une de ces tantes.

- Ma tante. Est-ce que…Est-ce que vous croyez que…Je pourrais m'entretenir un instant avec mon…mon fiancé ?

La brune se retourna vers Eden et resta un instant silencieuse avant d'une main soulever lentement ses jupes et de tourner les talons gracieusement, plongeant son regard sombre dans celui d'Eden avant de dire :

- Rappelez-vous que rien ne doit être consommé avant l'officialisation des fiançailles.

Le brun déglutit le plus silencieusement possible avant de baisser les yeux, hochant doucement la tête.

- Je ne l'avais pas oublié ma tante.

Elle eut juste un sourire et dit tranquillement alors qu'elle passait la porte :

- Ce genre de choses s'oublie facilement.

Eden sursauta dès que les portes claquèrent derrière sa tante, signe qu'il était désormais seul avec l'autre, avec l'homme. Il ferma fort les yeux, avant de les relever pour les plonger dans ceux d'un Lucius Malfoy détendu, qui, le dos appuyé contre une colonne, avait le sourire satisfait d'un fauve devant une proie le regardant de l'intérieur de sa cage.

Le nouveau Black ouvrit la bouche pour dire :

- Pourquoi ?

Le silence lui répondit, et il continua donc :

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous voulu ?

Le sourire de Lucius s'agrandit alors qu'il se décollait de la colonne, répondant simplement :

- Parce que tu es à moi.

Il s'avança lentement avant de dire avec une élégante et insouciante arrogance :

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu comptes me résister ?

Prenant une inspiration tremblante, soufflant le mot le plus dur de sa vie :

- Non.

Prenant une autre inspiration il dit :

- Je ferais honneur au nom des Black et serais bon époux.

Lucius haussa les sourcils, étonné, et Eden compris donc qu'il se devait de s'expliquer.

- Sachez juste que je ne le fais pas pour vous. Si je le fais…C'est uniquement au nom de ma famille, ma seule et unique famille.

C'était vrai…Il ne le faisait que pour Sirius, pour sa seule et unique famille.

Il vit alors le regard de Lucius Malfoy se durcir, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Cela devrait pourtant lui suffire ! Il lui avait dit, il ne résisterait pas et ne serait pas mauvais garçon ça non, au contraire, il serait même bon époux…Alors…pourquoi un tel regard ?

Lucius eut un rictus et en à peine quelques secondes, il fut derrière Harry, lui soulevant délicatement le menton, pencher vers lui.

- Ho non…Je m'assurerais que tu respectes tes engagements Eden, tous tes engagements…Mais si tu les accompliras, ce ne sera que par moi et pour moi…Je serais la seule pensée dans ton esprit, le seul mot sur tes lèvres…Tu ne vivras que par moi, Eden…

Le Black se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte, son cœur en proie à d'étranges sentiments et aussi ma foi, à une peur grandissante.

- Pourquoi ?

Lucius parut une fois de plus surprit, et dit avec un sourire qui aurait alors presque put paraître doux, aussi doux que celui d'un loup peut l'être :

- Mais parce que je t'aime.

Le Malfoy pencha la tête de côté et dit, presque innocemment, presque candidement :

- Et c'est ça l'amour non ? On prend tout de l'autre…Même ce qu'il n'a pas.

- Eden !

Le brun sursauta à l'appelle de sa tante Lucretia. Reprenant contact avec la réalité, il décrocha son regard du vide pour le faire voyager dans la salle où il se trouvait.

Le salon bleu de la famille Black.

Le salon bleu était une large pièce éclairée dans laquelle se voyait entreposé de lourds chandeliers et lustres d'argents, ainsi qu'une myriade de fauteuils et de canapés qui auraient trouvé sans aucun mal leur place dans un musée. Ils entouraient une grande table d'ébène sur laquelle se trouvait un service à thé fait de porcelaine et d'argent et comme pour rendre l'atmosphère plus oppressante de luxe, les invités y étaient comme prisonniers, surveillés avec attention par les statues façons Grèce antique et les portraits qui ornaient les murs bleus rois de la pièce.

Battant plusieurs fois de ses longs cils ombrageux, et passant une de ses mèches d'encre derrière son oreille, il essaya de reprendre contenance et de se recomposer un visage calme alors qu'il se tournait vers sa tante.

- Vous êtes d'une pâleur mortelle, mon enfant…Est-ce que tout va bien ?

L'ancien Gryffindor se redressa afin de se tenir droit et resserra ses jambes gracieusement pour les faire pencher de côté, ne voulant pas que l'on remarque une seule seconde une tâche dans son éducation. Il se força ensuite à sourire :

- Je vais bien. Je suppose que…je suis un peu fatigué. Les derniers jours ont été riches en émotions.

Immédiatement, les regards fixés sur la silhouette parfaite du jeune Black se firent moins pesant…Tous, sauf un. Eden releva les yeux pour les plonger dans de l'argent en fusion de ceux de Lucius Malfoy. Le brun prit une profonde inspiration mais garda ses yeux fixés dans ceux du blond.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps cet échange dura, quelques secondes, quelques minutes…Il n'aurait su le dire, la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire par contre, c'était la tempête, l'éruption qui avait éclaté en lui alors que lentement, avec une paresse féline, un sourire satisfait et arrogant apparut sur les lèvres de l'héritier Malfoy.

Serrant les poings, il détourna de nouveau le regard vers sa tante.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma tante. Ce genre d'égarement ne se reproduira plus.

Sa tante eut un sourire charmé, alors qu'il tendait la main pour prendre sa tasse de thé et la soucoupe qui allait avec elle.

- Ce garçon est divin, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux pour ton fils. Tu ne crois pas, Abraxas ?

Abraxas Malfoy était très bel homme, et si Eden calculait bien dans la cinquantaine, ce qui d'ailleurs, étrangement ne se constatait en rien. Le père Malfoy avait l'air d'être figé entre une trentaine et une quarantaine d'années et si l'on avait dit au jeune Black que lui et son fils étaient frères, il n'aurait pas eu de grandes hésitations à le croire.

Mais son regard…Eden frissonna, ayant du mal à le soutenir, car ce regard vous glaçait de l'intérieur.

- J'en suis certain. Eden, la famille Malfoy est ravie de t'accueillir en son sein, toi et bien sûr de, grâce à toi, se lier à de si…nobles personnes que les Black, finit-il avec un sourire affable.

Le brun eut un sourire, resserrant ses mains sur tasse avant de rendre un sourire au père Malfoy :

- L'honneur me revient de droit M. Malfoy, se força-t-il à dire.

- Bien sûr qu'il est honoré, intervint une voix faible.

Eden tourna ses yeux d'un vert si particulier vers la voix féminine qui était intervenu, et fit alors face à une Narcissa Mal-Black, incroyablement pâle et jeune. Oui, il avait presque oublié, il lui avait pris sa place. Le jeune Black baissa la tête, une vague de culpabilité le prenant. Cette pauvre fille…Elle n'avait rien demandé à personne. Mais très vite il fut coupé dans ses remords quand la voix reprit, plus ferme, sèche et amer.

- Il sait que n'importe qui tuerait pour être à sa place.

L'ancien Gryffindor releva lentement la tête, faisant face au regard glacial de Narcissa Black. Est-ce que…Est-ce que ce n'était qu'une impression où cette phrase anodine sonnait comme la plus venimeuse des menaces ?

Eden passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns pour les ramener en arrière avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Lucius Malfoy. L'aristocrate était élégamment affalé sur un des divans, son bras gauche reposait sur le haut du dossier alors que sa main droite tenait un verre de Crystal au liquide ambré.

Derrière l'héritier Malfoy se trouvait une large fenêtre par-delà laquelle on voyait le décor à la pureté blanche et la beauté glaciale de ce 20 décembre 1976. Lucius Malfoy était d'une beauté glaciale. Faisant tourner d'un geste négligent le liquide ambré dans son verre, Lucius regarda Eden droit dans les yeux avant de lui réaccorder un sourire, un sourire en coin, qui suffit à lui seul à lui donner une apparence prédatrice hors du commun.

Sans quitter le brun des yeux, Lucius porta doucement son verre à sa bouche. Oui…C'est ce que Lucius était : un capricieux, cruel, tyrannique et ambitieux prince des glaces.

- Oui, je m'en doute, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

Il ne vit pas la blonde serrer les poings au point que ses phalanges ne deviennent blanches alors qu'elle disait avec un sourire amer :

- Je suis heureuse que tu en ais conscience. Mais tu as raison…Ce doit être épuisant de se réveiller pour être au centre des attentions, avec des parents et un nouveau frère qui pensent tous que l'on est une bénédiction, et dans la même semaine de devenir le fiancé d'un, si ce n'est pas le, plus riche homme d'Angleterre et-

- Narcissa, tais-toi !

La tante Druella d'Eden était intervenue, le visage glacial pour ne pas dire méprisant, regardant sa fille comme si celle-ci n'était qu'un parasite, et cette expression-là venant de sa propre mère, Eden était convaincu que personne ne la méritait.

Druella fronça le nez avant de dire :

- Sors.

- Non, mère, je saurais me tenir, je le promets.

Voyant que la femme s'apprêtait à insister, et sûrement à être cruelle, Eden intervint immédiatement :

- Qu'elle reste. Nous avons sa parole qu'elle saura se tenir. Et une Black tient toujours parole. N'est-ce pas ? Termina-t-il en regardant Narcissa droit dans les yeux.

Il vit la blonde utiliser tout son self-control et toute la volonté du monde pour lui répondre, elle lui servit le sourire le plus faux qui ne puisse jamais être fait avant qu'elle ne dise :

- Bien sûr.

Eden regarda encore un moment Narcissa avant de détourner les yeux vers une des nombreuses statues. Il pencha la tête de côté, l'observant, puis, voyant les yeux de celle-ci se fixer sur lui, sursauta violemment.

- Eden, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

L'adolescent leva cette fois-ci les yeux vers Walburga Black et se força une fois de plus au sourire :

- Oui, je…Je crois que…je suis vraiment fatigué. Je…Je vais aller me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Eden se leva rapidement et sortit de la pièce le plus calmement possible, ignorant la brûlure dans sa nuque, la brûlure de deux yeux d'argent.

La claque de l'eau froide lui fit comme un électrochoc et Eden prit une profonde inspiration tout en fixant son reflet dans un des miroirs de la salle de bain.

- Calme-toi…Tout se passera bien.

Dites-moi…Vous avais-je parlé d'à quel point les humains sont doués pour se mentir à eux-mêmes ?

Fermant fortement les yeux, Eden serra de ses mains le lavabo de marbre, prenant plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de finir par se calmer. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber dans l'argent du reflet d'un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien à présent.

- Lucius. Que faites-vous là ?

Le blond eut ce sourire qui lui était propre. Ce sourire prétentieusement séduisant…

- N'ai-je pas le droit de m'enquérir quant au bien être de mon fiancé ?

Eden fixa un instant le reflet avant de rebaisser les yeux vers le lavabo.

- Je l'ai dit non ? Que j'allais bien.

- Si, tu veux être bon époux commence par bannir toutes tentatives de mensonges à mon égard.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de chercher à se défendre, que ce soit par un mot ou un geste, il fut plaquer sans ménagement le lavabo, le dos penchant inconfortablement dans le vide et la tête appuyer contre le miroir, une main agrippant son menton pour forcer sa tête à garder sa position.

L'ancien Gryffindor écarquilla les yeux en sentant le corps de Lucius se plaquer contre le sien pour le maintenir en place alors que sa tête venait se loger dans sa nuque.

Eden sentit ses mains, toujours contre le lavabo trembler alors qu'il regardait sans le voir le mur en face de lui. Il sentait son torse se soulever durement alors que son cœur battait douloureusement, comme pressé à l'intérieur d'un étau.

Il sursauta. Est-ce que…Est-ce que l'héritier Malfoy venait de le renifler ? Il entendit un rire contre lui, un rire secouant le corps de Lucius, le faisant trembler contre le sien :

- Ton odeur est entêtante…Tu sais ce que tu sens ?

C'était étrange. Alors que les mains de l'homme était glacial, son souffle était si chaud…

- Non…Je ne sais pas.

Lucius passa sensuellement son nez contre la nuque de son fiancé, remontant lentement jusqu'à l'oreille de celui-ci.

- Tu sens la pureté…La virginité intouché, qui n'est pas ne serait-ce qu'entamée d'un vrai baiser.

Le blond inhala profondément :

- Tu sens…la fraîcheur des glaciers qui n'ont jamais été approché par les hommes…Comme ces champs de fleurs printanières à l'herbe fraîchement coupée lors d'un matin pluvieux. Eden…

Le Black ferma les yeux en sentant la main de Lucius abandonnée son menton pour lentement passée de l'autre côté de sa nuque avant de glisser le long de son corps pour finalement s'enrouler comme le bras autour de sa taille.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas repousser Lucius…Celui-ci était son fiancé et il voulait être bon avec lui pour le bien de sa famille, par conséquent il devait se laisser faire. Mais…Mais alors pourquoi avait-il _envie_ de ce qu'il _devait_ faire ?

Pourquoi est-ce que la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à apprécier ces gestes n'était pas suffisante pour le faire frémir de dégoût ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas l'envie de se soustraire à cette étreinte ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi malgré qu'il sache que c'était mal, malgré qu'il connaisse le vrai visage de l'homme en face de lui, pourquoi était-ce si délicieux ?

Il rouvrit des yeux brumeux alors que l'aristocrate continuait de lui chuchotait à l'oreille ces mots qui rendaient ses jambes molles.

- Et tu mentais, Eden…Tu mentais car tu ne sens pas la fatigue, non, tu sens la peur. Cette délicieuse peur…La peur de toi, de ton désir…désir de me plaire, désir de moi.

Eden rouvrit alors les yeux en grand et poussa de toutes ses forces l'homme plus âgé, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de l'éloigner durant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se refasse plaquer avec violence contre le lavabo.

- Il y a autre chose…La culpabilité. Coupable de quoi ? Te rends-tu enfin compte qu'il ne sert à rien de lutter ? Que la partie est déjà jouer ? Que tu m'appartiens déjà ? Hum ? Est-ce ça qui te fais si peur ?

Le brun poussa un geignement en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de la renforcer.

- Est-ce que tu te sens coupable de la vague de satisfaction qui t'as fait baisser la tête dans le salon lorsque tu t'es rendu compte que c'était toi que je regardais et pas Narcissa ? Te sens-tu coupable de ne pas avoir ressenti cette vague de honte lorsque tu t'es rendu compte que tu lui avais volé une place qu'elle n'a même jamais eu mais d'à la place avoir ressenti de la joie ? Te sens-tu coupable de t'être senti infiniment supérieur lorsqu'elle a dû baisser les yeux devant toi, lorsqu'elle n'a dû sa présence qu'à tes paroles ? Te sens-tu coupable en te rendant compte que tu fasses tout cela pour ta famille, tu n'as envie de le faire que pour toi ?

- C'est faux, hoqueta Eden.

- C'est vrai ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir me voir pour me dire que tu serais bon époux, mais tu l'as fait, tu l'as fait parce que tu voulais me montrer, tu voulais me dire que tu étais à moi et parce que tu voulais que je sois fier du fait que tu veuilles être bon époux parce que tu _veux _l'être !

- C'est faux !

- C'est vrai ! Maintenant Eden…Dis-moi…Te sens-tu coupable d'avoir cherché toutes les raisons possibles et imaginables pour trouver mon regard durant l'après-midi et de ne pas avoir pu te résoudre à t'en détacher ?

Le brun détourna la tête violemment, montrant clairement son humeur. Il entendit le blond en face de lui avoir un rire alors qu'il lui murmurait :

- Oui, c'est ce regard. Ce regard brûlant que je veux voir. Et je le verrais encore Eden…

Lucius se repencha vers son oreille :

- Je le reverrais…à chacun de mes passages, à chaque conversation, au dîner, dans le salon, dans les couloirs, dans mon lit…Regardes-toi Eden, tu me veux déjà ! Mais ça, ça ne me suffit pas, tu m'aimeras…mortellement.

Eden réussit enfin à totalement repousser l'homme qui le laissa cette fois-ci partir. Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce et courut dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine. Il s'apprêtait à continuer sa course folle vers sa chambre où il avait l'intention de s'enfermer quand il se fit arrêter par une main agrippant fermement son poignet.

Le brun s'apprêta immédiatement à donner un coup mais s'arrêta en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son oncle Cygnus. Le souffle court, il se détendit, malgré qu'il ne se sente jamais très à l'aise avec cet homme si mystérieux.

- Oncle Cygnus…

- Voyons Eden, dit laconiquement l'homme, quels sont ces manières ? Un jeune homme fraîchement fiancé de ton âge ne détale pas dans les couloirs comme s'il avait Morgane aux trousses.

- Je…Oui. Pardonnez-moi.

Il vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage de son oncle, alors que celui-ci lâchait son poignet, amusé :

- Comment ne le pourrais-je pas ? Tu es une vraie bénédiction pour notre famille. Personne n'aurait pu contenter et satisfaire Lucius Malfoy ainsi…Personne n'aurait pu trouver mieu pour lui, mais ça…Tu t'en doutais, n'est-ce pas Eden ?

_A suivre…_

_Voilà, voilà, je vais essayé de faire en sorte que ce soit bientôt..._

_Review ? _

_Nekogami-sama._


	7. Première injection du poison

**CHAPITRE VI**

**Note de l'auteur :**

_**Bonne nouvelle ! **_

_**Je suis présentement en vacances et en train de me guérir de ma dépression léthargique et de mon état névrosé ^^. J'ai maintenant pris l'habitude d'écrire un peu chaque jour donc normalement mon rythme de parution deviendra très vite meilleur… **_

_**Encore une fois je m'excuse de celui-ci car étant avant tout une lectrice je sais à quel point cela peut être frustrant. Et je précise qu'il y a une review non anonyme à laquelle je n'ai pas répondu car malgré que les critiques ne me dérangent pas, si elles sont non constructives et agressives, je n'en veux pas ! C'est pourquoi je vais prier cette personne de prendre une fanfiction qui sera sans aucun doute d'une qualité la satisfaisant mieux.**_

**Pairings : Lucius Malfoy X Eden Black (Harry Potter)**

**Sirius Black X ...**

_**Voici la réponse aux reviews anonymes et enfin, la lecture ! **_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**LittleSulkyVoid : **

Ce début de chapitre était effectivement inhabituel, mais en fait utilisé pour une transition. Je ferais ce genre de début aux passages importants de la vie des personnages, ou pas si cela met trop mal à l'aise. Et malgré que tu penses ne pas être doué pour les commentaires je te rassure que l'être n'est pas nécessaire : un simple encouragement est une bien douce caresse pour un auteur.

**Nicole : **Merci beaucoup, cette review est très agréable à lire et actuellement favorable à la lecture et relecture !

**Chloe :** Flatteur et favorable au rougissement de l'auteur !

**Lala : **Que répondre si ce n'est que c'est un plaisir que d'avoir d'aussi charmants commentaires…Je ne sais pas. Donc je rougirais de plaisir et sourirais sous de si belles flatteries.

**Princesse Saeko : **Très exactement, si ce n'est que Lucius ne montre plus depuis bien longtemps « patte blanche », s'il l'a jamais fait…Et Eden qui n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il est l'agneau.

**Gayel :** Relis bien l'histoire avant de te plaindre, jeune ami(e). Crois-tu vraiment qu'il serait intelligent pour les Black de montrer qu'ils sont honteux d'avoir perpétué une alliance avec la famille Malfoy lorsqu'on voit qu'ils ont très clairement perdu le contrôle de la situation ? Et puis je tiens à signifier que Mme et M. Black ne sont pas fiers d'avoir « vendu » Eden mais du succès de celui-ci qui plaît aux deux grandes familles Black et Malfoy connues pour être si difficiles…Pour ce qui est de la manière dont j'ai présenté ce chapitre c'était pour signifier un changement d'ambiance et un tournant dans l'histoire : elle devient plus sombre et le contrôle des prochains évènements change de mains. Si tu as des questions pose-les moi, mais je te prie de cesser de me calomnier, c'est très désagréable.

**Ano Nym : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et reste faible, cela m'est tellement plus doux…

**Adenoide : **En fait, je compte faire la transition petit à petit car Harry n'a pas pus oublier son ancienne vie d'un coup, même si cela lui plaît de le croire. Harry n'a plus de cicatrice sur le front et Lucius est en devenir effectivement du bras droit de Voldemort.

**Juju : **Merci Beaucoup !

**Chachou : **Je suis contente que tu apprécies mon style, et ravies d'avoir su faire correctement passer les sentiments de mes personnages. Merci pour cette review.

**Cathy : **Que je suis heureuse d'avoir des lectrices comme toi…Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir put exaucer ton souhait mais je ferais de mon mieux maintenant. C'est pourquoi je tiens à te rassurer, l'amour qu'il y aura entre Eden et Lucius sera sombre, mais pas pour le moins extrêmement puissant et Eden ne souffrira plus du tout au contraire une fois qu'il aura arrêté de se battre contre ses sentiments ! J'espère te retrouver à la fin de ce chapitre !

**Guest : **Merci beaucoup ! Eden aura sans aucun doute une vie inoubliable…

**Akarisnape :** Peut importe la taille de ta review, elle reste appréciée. Oui, j'essaie de rester fidèle aux caractères le plus possible, et je te rassure, une fois qu'il aura abandonné les dernières choses qui le raccroche à la lumière, il sera heureux.

**Princesse Saeko : **Merci à toi !

**Gabrielle : **Merci beaucoup, même si je suis une tortue, je ne m'arrêterais pas rassure-toi !

**Nytiss973 : **Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes mon Lucius !

**Chobits155 : **Le problème ici, c'est que ce n'est pas la place d'Eden de tout d'un coup agir comme un dominant car il n'est pas vu comme tel. Et il n'est pas stupide au point de prendre des risques qui risqueraient de mettre en péril sa famille. Il reste bien évidement un puissant sorcier mais il n'est plus Harry et sa magie à changer comme sang. Il montrera sa puissance mais là n'est pas le moment, et je tiens à préciser que Lucius parce qu'il est vampire et de sang pur de surcroit reste plus puissant que lui…Et c'est justement parce qu'il est à cette époque que ce ne serait pas prudent pour lui de faire mumuse, je crois que tu comprendras mieux avec ce chapitre, sinon si tu veux que je t'explique tout cela plus en détails dis-le moi !

**Guest : **Lucius sera un peu moins violent dans ce chapitre *rire*. Pour ce qui est de Draco, tu vas le retrouver immédiatement.

**Moona-Mars : **On n'écrit jamais trop avec moi ! Ta review pourrait être de la taille de mon chapitre cela me ferait seulement sourire ! Je suis infiniment contente que tu fais partie de celle qui ont aimé mon début, et tu vas d'ailleurs retrouver Draco immédiatement dans ce chapitre ne t'inquiète pas. Et je suis heureuse que tu penses que ma fanfiction n'est pas comme les autres c'est pour moi un grand compliment que de pouvoir se démarquer (en bien) !

**Yuki-chan :** Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse de te compter parmi mes fans !

**Cassy : **Cette petite review me fait très plaisir !

**Fana de lecture : **Eh bien merci et…6 fois ? Je suis flattée.

**SS 3 : **J'ai continué ! Et je continue !

**Tricks :** JE CONTINUE TOUJOURS ! Je suis lente comme une tortue mais je ne m'arrête pas ! Sinon je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise !

**Shishi-sama : **Merci, j'ai beaucoup ris à la vue de tes shishishi !

**CAT : **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir !

**Mel : **Je la continue, je la continue promis, juré, craché !

**Boarcas : **Ciao, non ho abbandonato la mia storia, avevo molti problemi ma è un felice da vedere una review questa carina !

**Lut :** Là !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

_22 décembre 1976_

- Et alors l'homme cria du bas de la tour de sa grave voix au prince : « Rapunzel, Rapunzel, dénoue tes longs cheveux ! ». Le prince Rapunzel jeta un regard de par la fenêtre de sa prison de pierre et eut un sourire en retrouvant l'homme qu'il aimait tendrement. Il attrapa sa longue natte blonde et la jeta au chevalier pour que celui-ci puisse escalader les murs de pierres…

Eden s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux de son berceau, sa petite bouche entrouverte. Le jeune sorcier eut un sourire, se levant du fauteuil et posant le livre de conte à côté de lui. Il croisa les bras sur le rebord du berceau et pencha la tête de côté tout en disant :

- Tu sais, de ce que je savais…Rapunzel était une fille.

Devant l'air interrogateur du bambin le brun eut un léger pouffement :

- Tu imagines combien j'aurais eu l'air stupide si ça c'était su ?

Draco ne répondit pas bien sûr, mais fit au jeune homme un sourire immense avant de se débattre dans ses couettes et de tendre ses petites mains vers les cheveux soyeux de celui-ci. Le sourire d'Eden s'agrandit quand l'enfant arriva à attraper son butin, enroulant les mèches brunes autour de ses mains :

- Non, Draco, moi je ne suis pas le prince Rapunzel. Lui, il était blond. Et puis il avait des cheveux bien plus longs que les miens…

Quand le petit blond poussa un petit cri étonné, comme comprenant tout ce que lui disait le sorcier malgré son jeune âge, Eden hocha vigoureusement la tête :

- Si, si, je t'assure. Comparé à ce prince mes cheveux à moi sont très courts, tu te rends compte, ils arrivaient jusqu'en bas de la tour !

Le petit poussa un gloussement tout en tirant un peu sur les cheveux bruns du sorcier qui fit une petite grimace :

- Aïe ! Nan mais…

Il s'arrêta en voyant la lueur de joie qui brillait dans les yeux de l'enfant et finit par soupirer :

- Parfois je me demande si vous êtes véritablement la même personne…toi et…le Draco que j'ai connu. Ho, tu sais, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas pu le connaître tant que ça…Il avait quand même quatre ans de plus que moi…Je me rappelle que quand il est venu me parler pour la première fois, j'étais tellement intimidé ! Un quatrième année qui venait me parler à moi ! Je l'ai trouvé tellement impressionnant, avec ses cheveux parfaitement plaqués en arrière et ses robes si sombres et si bien coupés. Et…j'ai été stupide.

Draco poussa un petit geignement et Eden eut un sourire triste :

- Allons soyons francs. Je n'ai pas accepté son amitié, ni son aide…Et regarde où est-ce que ça m'a mené ? J'ai passé des années à haïr une des seules personnes qui aurait été franche avec moi. Et maintenant, moi qui croyais avoir trouvé la solution, qui croyais que j'avais le contrôle de la situation…On dirait que Mme le Destin est bien cruelle avec moi.

En voyant les yeux de l'enfant s'humidifier, Eden sursauta :

- Non, non…Ne pleure pas ! Je…J'ai tort de me plaindre, après tout, j'ai ce que je voulais, une chance d'offrir une nouvelle vie à Sirius. Et une chance de pouvoir connaître le vrai Draco, termina le brun avec un sourire.

Le petit blond arbora de nouveau un visage satisfait et détacha une de ses mains de la chevelure d'Eden pour attraper un de ses doigts.

- Tu sais Draco…Je crois que tu es une des seules personnes avec lesquelles je pourrais être moi-même ici. Car ne le prend pas mal mais ton père est franchement effrayant.

Eden eut un sourire embarrassé.

- Draco…

- Eden.

Le brun se retourna pour faire face à Walburga.

- Oui, ma tante ?

La brune se permit un léger sourire après s'être assuré que personne d'autre n'était dans la pièce. Elle s'avança et posa une main légère sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier.

- Je vois que malgré la difficulté de ta situation tu t'adaptes bien Eden, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au doigt que tenait le petit Draco entre sa main. Et que tu prends ton rôle de mère très au sérieux.

- Je fais de mon mieux, ma tante. Est-ce que Draco est la chose dont vous vouliez me parler ?

- Non, avoua la femme, hésitant un instant avant de passer une main dans les longs cheveux de son neveu. Le ministère m'a contacté pour des histoires de papiers et d'officialisations. Tes parents ayant disparu, cela n'a pas arrangé les choses, ils me demandaient l'accord écrit des parents pour que je puisse devenir ton tuteur légal.

- Mais puisqu'ils ne sont plus là…

- Je sais. Mais nous n'avons pas la preuve qu'ils sont morts. Alors j'ai dû utiliser quelques une de mes ficelles et…tout cela pour dire que j'ai dû t'adopter, et que maintenant, aux yeux de la loi, tu es mon fils au même titre que Sirius et Regulus.

- Ho…Je…Enfin, je veux dire…Merci, ma tante.

- Ce n'est rien, et, je crois que tu peux m'appeler mère.

- Oui, sûrement. Y a-t-il autre chose…mère ?

Walburga parut un instant réfléchir à la manière donc elle devait le dire avant de reprendre la parole :

- La famille Malfoy est extrêmement influente, et pour ne rien te cacher, c'est grâce à elle que le processus d'adoption a pu se passer si rapidement et sans aucun problème. Le ministère a toujours considéré comme primordiale de garder de bonnes relations avec les familles de sang pur, de ce fait aucune question ne te sera jamais posé, et à partir de maintenant tu seras considéré comme le fils d'Orion et de Walburga Black, ton passé et tes précédents parents ne seront pas mentionnés.

- Je comprends.

- Le ministère est très intéressé par ton futur mariage avec Lucius Malfoy et donne sa bénédiction à votre union.

- Bien sûr, murmura Eden avec un sourire sec.

Le brun détourna son attention de sa nouvelle mère pour se reconcentrer sur Draco, voyant sa mine insatisfaite de l'attention qu'il jugeait ne pas recevoir assez d'un doigt tendre.

- On dirait que ce petit, lui, te considère déjà comme sa mère, murmura Walburga.

Eden plissa seulement légèrement les yeux, ne répondant pas.

- Tu lui manqueras énormément quand tu seras à Poudlard.

- Poudlard, hein ? Pour ma dernière année…

- Oui, tu pourras toujours le voir aux vacances et la famille Malfoy pourra demander une autorisation expresse pour que tu puisses sortir du château pendant les week-ends pour retrouver ta famille.

- Oui…Ce serait bien, je suppose.

Le brun ne se retourna pas mais sentit le mouvement de Walburga derrière lui qui hésita un instant avant de poser une main incertaine dans son dos.

- Je sais que cela doit être dur pour toi de devoir t'adapter si vite à cette nouvelle…position dans la famille, ce nouveau statut.

Eden se redressa d'au-dessus du berceau de Draco, regardant la mère de Sirius attendant, sachant qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé là.

- J'aimerais te dire que…Je te comprends, dit-elle doucement avant d'enchaîner sur le silence de son neveu. Je suis moi aussi passée par là. Nous avions exactement le même âge lorsque l'on m'a dit que…j'allais épouser Orion, mon cousin. Ma mère était très sérieuse quand au fait de garder le sang des Black pur et ne voyait pas de partenaire assez méritant pour moi ailleurs que notre propre famille. Je n'aimais pas Orion. Mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, pas le droit d'élever la voix. Je suis donc restée silencieuse pendant des années…Jusqu'à ce que Morgane décide d'alléger mon fardeau en me donnant ce que tout cœur désir…quelqu'un à aimer. J'eus Sirius. Et je l'aimais avec toute la passion d'une femme qui n'a jamais aimé. C'est à ce moment que j'appris que l'amour d'une mère était ce qu'il y avait de plus fort au monde…Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer comme une mère mais…j'aimerais que tu saches que je t'aimerais comme un fils et que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour alléger ton fardeau.

Eden regardait la femme, essayant de ne pas trop exprimer son étonnement et son malaise. Il…n'avait pas prévu ce genre de choses. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à ce genre de situations, et à ce moment là, il ne savait si c'était parce qu'il était face à Walburga ou si c'était parce qu'il avait devant lui une femme qui proposait de prendre une place dans sa vie que toutes lui avaient dédaigné.

Le brun baissa un moment la tête. Il n'était pas là pour son propre bonheur, il avait abandonné depuis bien longtemps le fantasme fou selon lequel il pourrait un jour être heureux…Alors il allait répondre, poliment, froidement, élégamment, efficacement.

Mais alors qu'il relevait la tête pour faire cela très exactement, il lui sembla perdre sa force dans les yeux hésitants et aimants de cette femme. Tout d'un coup il lui semblait être redevenu cet enfant chétif qui aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour que ne serait-ce qu'une personne le regarde ainsi.

Et maintenant la voilà, arrivée au moment où il ne l'attendait plus, ne lui demandant rien si ce n'est un mot, une parole qui lui permettrait de déverser sur lui cette chaleur qui était pour l'instant seulement prisonnière dans l'étau de ces yeux d'un bleu si familier. Et pendant un moment, il désira ce vent chaud d'affection avec un tel besoin, une telle nécessité, qu'il aurait presque put être capable de l'échanger contre l'air qui gonflait ses poumons.

Etait-il faible s'il acceptait ?

Il tendit une main tremblante vers celle encore vacante de Walburga et la serra, s'y cramponnant avec la force du désespoir, et celle de la supplique d'un rêveur ne voulant sortir de son songe.

- Que puis-je répondre à cette promesse si ce n'est qu'à l'instant je ne vois que la plus aimante des femmes, la meilleure des mères et celle pour laquelle j'espère devenir le meilleur des fils.

Immédiatement les yeux de la femme s'éclairèrent d'un humble et ronronnant triomphe alors qu'elle attirait Eden dans ses bras et le serrait avec la force d'un lion, se servant de ses membres pour l'emprisonner contre elle comme de deux serpents et enfin le couvant avec les yeux d'une mère.

**BREAK**

- Eden !

Le jeune homme détourna son regard de son livre, fermant soigneusement celui-ci et le remettant dans le coffre, se levant ensuite lentement pour accueillir Orion Black.

L'homme continua à s'avancer vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit séparé que par le mètre des convenances. Eden le regarda se débattre un moment avec son jabot, avant d'écarter les mains de son père adoptif et de l'ajuster à sa place sous le soupir emplit de soulagement de celui-ci.

- Ces babioles me rendent fou, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir en réchapper ce soir.

Le jeune brun eut un sourire alors qu'il s'occupait ensuite calmement de plier correctement le mouchoir de poche du chef de la famille Black ainsi que de l'ajustement de ses boutons de manchettes.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Eden tout en ne quittant pas sa besogne des mains. Aurions-nous un invité spécial à dîner ?

- Effectivement oui. J'étais venu te prévenir que tu devrais te préparer : Anna a pris le soin de faire porter ta tenue du soir dans ta chambre, elle t'attendra sur ton lit et Anna sera à la porte pour ton bain et t'habiller. Et maintenant que j'y pense j'aurais sûrement eut plus besoin d'elle que toi, marmonna Orion avec un remerciement quand le travail d'Eden fut accomplit.

Le jeune Black ne répondit que par un sourire poli tout en se rasseyant tranquillement avant de demander avec un calme intérêt :

- Puis-je m'enquérir de l'invité qui a le pouvoir d'ainsi bousculer le manoir ?

- Un ancien camarade de Poudlard. Nous étions dans la même maison mais, j'étais plus jeune que lui de quelques années et, il est à vrai dire plus proche de Cygnus que de moi. C'est un des nouveaux membres du ministère qui vient pour "raviver l'amitié qui existait entre sa famille et celle des Black" tout en profitant pour apporter ses "plus grandes félicitations" pour ton union avec Lucius Malfoy, c'est un Malfoy lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Eden se raidit légèrement comme à chaque fois que l'on faisait mention de son mariage avec Lucius Malfoy.

- Lu-Mon fiancé sera donc lui aussi présent à ce dîner ?

- Oui. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Abraxas qui maintenait que tu aurais dû emménager dans le manoir Malfoy depuis la confirmation des fiançailles. Mais…J'ai réussit à le convaincre que tu n'étais pas encore près à partir toi qui…venais de vivre un évènement très traumatisant et nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Tu n'emménageras au manoir Malfoy qu'à l'officialisation publique des fiançailles à la fin de ses vacances et Walburga, Sirius, Regulus et Alphard ont demandé de venir y vivre avec toi pour quelques temps, pour que tu ne te sentes pas trop dépaysagé.

Eden fronça les sourcils étonné quand Orion mentionna Alphard mais se ressaisit vite, reprenant son sourire :

- Quelle charmante attention…Il serait effectivement des plus triste si un évènement aussi heureux que le…mariage venait à séparer notre si honorable famille.

- Je le pense aussi.

Orion s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Eden, faisant un sourire à son neveu avant de prendre une mine plus sérieuse.

- Eden…J'aimerais savoir…Est-ce que tes…parents t'ont parlé d'un homme montant en puissance depuis quelques années, un homme avec lequel la famille Black aimerait se lier ?

- Un homme montant en puissance ? demanda Eden en haussant un sourcil.

- Il l'aurait sûrement appelé…le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le jeune brun se figea un instant avant de dire doucement :

- Oui, on m'en a parlé.

- Bien. Je suppose donc qu'ils t'ont dit la vérité sur lui et que ton opinion n'est pas…biaisée par les injures à demi-couvertes que répandent certains personnages honteux.

- Voulez-vous parler de personnages comme Albus Dumbledor et ces autres politiciens prônant la maison de Gryffondor ? Cette même maison dont mon bien-aimé cousin était fort amoureux il y a quelques temps ?

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Orion face au ton détaché d'Eden et le chef de la famille Black continua de parler presqu'en ronronnant de contentement :

- Mais c'est que tu parles comme un vrai Black, mon neveu : N'ayant aucune crainte à montrer le vrai visage de cette partie de la société sorcière.

- Les Black détiennent la vérité la plus pure, continua Eden avec ce même sourire d'enfant bien élevé que les aînés de sa famille aimaient tant.

- Je ne pourrais pas dire mieux, poursuivit Orion tout en s'approchant, s'asseyant sur le divan et tapotant la place à côté de lui. Viens, assieds-toi, mon enfant.

Eden obtempéra attendant que son oncle lui dise ce qu'il voulait lui dire depuis le commencement.

- Vois-tu, le seigneur des ténèbres a de…grands projets pour le monde sorcier, de grands projets. Il a comprit depuis maintenant bien longtemps qu'un monde sans hiérarchie deviendrait une véritable anarchie et d'ailleurs nous savons tous que l'âge d'or de la magie était lorsque notre monde était gouverné par la royauté.

- Une royauté exclusivement composée de sang-purs.

- Effectivement oui. Plusieurs expériences et relevés ont montré que les sorciers ayant du sang des plus anciennes familles étaient les plus puissants. Mais ce sang se…perd à cause de ses sorciers voulant follement se mettre en couple avec des moldus.

- Voudrait-il…tuer les moldus ? demanda Eden en haussant un sourcil.

Orion eut un rire franc et dit d'une voix amusé :

- Charmant enfant, leur monde n'aurait pas assez de terre pour accueillir autant de tombes, voyons. Il veut simplement…leur rappeler leur place.

- Leur place ? Et quelle est-elle ?

- A genoux bien évidement ! Ces cancrelats devraient être conscient d'à quel point ils sont inférieurs aux sorciers et d'ailleurs à on ne sait combien d'autres espèces. Te rends-tu compte d'à quel point certaines créatures sont traitées injustement : comme des parias, des monstres fait pour les contes alors que ces vermines devraient baisser la tête sur leur passage ? Eh bien c'est ce que notre seigneur veut réparer. Un monde où ces injustices n'existeront plus.

- Il veut dévoiler l'existence de notre monde aux moldus ?

Un éclat de folie apparut dans les yeux d'Orion alors qu'il continuait, comme prit de frénésie.

- Pas seulement, mon enfant ! Nous allons envahir le monde moldu ! Nous allons conquérir ces terres et les reprendre car elles auraient toujours dû nous appartenir, nous allons mettre les moldus à notre service et rétablir l'ordre dans un gouvernement éclairé !

Légèrement haletant, Orion se reprit vite et balaya une des mèches de cheveux qui avait insolemment quitté sa place lors de son discours.

- Excuse-moi, mon enfant, je crois que je me suis un peu emporté.

- Ce n'est rien, mon oncle, le fait que vous montriez d'aussi fortes émotions me montre à quel point notre famille tient à cœur ce sujet.

- Oui. Et c'est pour cela que ce soir doit être parfait. Notre invité de ce soir est en contact direct avec le seigneur des ténèbres et il a été chargé par lui-même de répandre l'influence de notre seigneur dans le ministère. Nous devons lui faire bonne impression pour qu'il sache que le seigneur n'a pas tort d'avoir sa confiance dans la famille Black. Et pour cela, il doit d'abord savoir si la famille Black est…digne de la famille Malfoy, Eden. C'est pour cela que tu te dois d'être parfait. Lucius va peut être très bientôt avoir l'immense honneur de devenir l'un des bras droits, l'une des mains exécutives du seigneur et par conséquent étant liée à la famille Malfoy la famille Black se verrait…protégée. Très protégée. Et très…privilégiée.

- Je le comprends bien, mon oncle. Mais…n'est-ce pas plutôt à Sirius que vous devriez parler de tout cela ? Si je ne me trompe pas ses opinions sur le seigneur des ténèbres n'étaient pas des plus positives il y a seulement quelques temps ?

Encore une fois Orion rit avec joie, caressant la tête d'Eden d'une lourde main paternel tout en disant :

- Charmant enfant…on dirait que tu sous-estime ton travail. Sache que celui qui a absolument tout préparé dans ce manoir en entendant que notre invité était un proche du seigneur des ténèbres…est Sirius lui-même.

Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'Eden remercia d'être trop surprit pour afficher quelconque expression parce qu'à cette instant, nul doute qu'il aurait crié.

**BREAK**

Il n'avait pas prévu ça.

C'était ce que se répétait le jeune Eden alors qu'Anna accomplissait l'impossible tâche d'attacher les fermoirs de sa tunique.

Il n'avait pas prévu ça.

Il n'avait pas prévu de se rapprocher autant du seigneur des ténèbres. De le rencontrer et le voir quelques fois lors de réunion et de devoir lui montrer patte blanche ça oui. Mais de se retrouver à épouser son futur bras droit alors que son nouveau frère adoptif prenait le mage noir pour son nouveau dieu, ça non !

Comment devait-il protéger Sirius sans avoir à s'impliquer dans cette guerre si Sirius s'y noyait jusqu'au coup ?

Eden se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Que Sirius renoue avec sa famille, ça il l'avait voulu. Mais qu'il devienne aussi passionné par le côté noir de la guerre, il n'avait pas jugé ça possible.

- Eden tu es bientôt prêt ?

Le brun sursauta en reconnaissant la voix chantonnante de Sirius venant de derrière la porte. Il s'apprêta à répondre mais son nouveau frère ne lui en laissa pas le temps, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Il fit un sourire à la domestique avant de dire doucement :

- Anna, laissez-nous.

Eden regarda la jeune fille hocher doucement la tête avant de sortir de la pièce alors que Sirius prenait sa place dans le dos d'Eden, reprenant la tâche de la fille avec enthousiasme :

- N'est-ce pas excitant, de rencontrer un homme si proche de notre seigneur ?

- Notre seigneur ? Déjà ? Je me rappelle qu'il n'avait pas l'air de t'emballer beaucoup lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- Quel enfant idiot je faisais n'est-ce pas ? dit Sirius avec un sourire qui semblait presque nostalgique. Heureusement que tu étais là pour m'ouvrir les yeux.

Eden tourna la tête vers Sirius se forçant à sourire avant de changer prestement de sujet :

- Pas de pantalons pour nous à ce que je vois.

Sirius s'arrêta un instant, étonné :

- On ne t'a pas dit ? Ah ! Pardon, j'oubliais que tu n'avais pas vécu avec tes parents.

- On ne m'a pas dit quoi ?

Il y eut un silence avant que Sirius ne commence à parler de la voix douce qu'un parent pourrait utiliser pour raconter une histoire :

- Parfois, il arrive qu'une mère ait un garçon dont la beauté pourrait sens mal écrasée celle de la plus charmante des femmes. Un garçon qui en grandissant développerait grâce là où les autres parfaireraient leur élégance et dont les traits embelliraient là où ceux des autres se matureraient. Alors ce garçon ne serait jamais appelé homme mais toujours bel enfant, éphèbe, beauté…et ne serait jamais traité comme un homme. On le couvrirait de bijoux assez brillant pour ne pas faire honte à ses yeux et l'envelopperaient dans des robes de tissus assez beaux pour ne pas salir son corps. Et quand le temps viendra où il sera assez généreux pour l'accorder, on le donnera à un homme assez puissant pour l'honorer. En résumé, non, pas de pantalon pour nous.

Eden fronça les sourcils. Les sorciers faisaient donc des différences entre les hommes ? C'était donc pour cela que de tels mariages étaient permis ? Et bien sûr, chanceux comme il était il devait être l'un d'entre eux. Sirius hésita avant de reprendre tout en prenant la brosse pour coiffer les cheveux d'Eden.

- Quand j'ai appris que j'étais l'un d'entre eux…Je suis rentré dans une rage folle. Et…J'ai cherché à prouver que ce n'était pas vrai, que j'étais un homme moi aussi. Alors, je me suis mis à sortir avec des filles…un sacré paquet de fille et à me faire une réputation de charmeur. J'ai fait des farces et me suis arrangé pour que l'on sache que Sirius Black était un homme qui n'avait peur de rien, que c'était un Gryffondor et donc que l'autorité ne l'impressionnait certainement pas. Je crois que je ne me rendais pas compte qu'en faisant tout ça je ne faisais que m'enfoncer…je me comportais comme un enfant et non comme un homme.

- Et est-ce que tu détestes toujours autant ça…Etre un…ce genre d'hommes ?

- Honnêtement, oui. Mais c'est une chose que je me dois d'accepter. C'est un cadeau de Morgane et je dois m'en servir pour honorer ma famille. J'ai honte aujourd'hui de m'être fait connaître comme l'enfant rebelle de la famille, de ne pas avoir été là pour soutenir Regulus quand je sais pertinemment qu'il a reçut le même…cadeau, et d'avoir déshonoré ainsi ma famille. Je dois réparer mes dégâts et rétablir mon honneur pour réparer celui des Black.

- Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu comptes le faire en rentrant dans les mangemorts ?

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Eden remercia de tourner le dos à Sirius qui ne se rendait ainsi pas compte que la voix de son frère adoptif était bien plus assuré que son air désespéré et ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua enfin Sirius. Il y a quelques jours, cette guerre était la dernière chose que j'avais en tête. Je comptais juste fuguer et partir chez James et…maintenant, penser à rentrer si brusquement dedans me fait un peu peur. Mais je crois comprendre enfin les idéaux de Lord Voldemort et je veux le servir. Si rentrer dans son armée est la meilleure manière de le faire alors je le ferais.

- Tu…tuerais ?

Il y eut un autre silence cette fois-ci plus court, où Sirius ne réfléchissait plus à ce qu'il devait dire mais plutôt à la manière de le dire, comme s'il ne voulait pas brusquer son nouveau frère.

- Je ne suis pas stupide. Même si j'ai fait comme si je l'étais pendant pas mal de temps. Et il faudrait vraiment être bête pour ne pas comprendre que nous allons être en guerre. Et dans une guerre, je suppose que tout le monde tue à un moment donné quelque soit le côté…Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que je sais que j'aurais fini par tuer même si j'avais décidé de…rester du côté des Gryffondors. La différence qu'il y aura c'est que là je le ferais par amour pour ma famille et passion pour mes opinions et non par peur d'être abandonné par mes amis.

Eden ne répondit rien, laissant Sirius fixé les broches serties d'émeraudes et de jades dans ses cheveux dans une coiffure complexe similaire à la sienne. Plus aucun d'eux ne parla jusqu'à ce que le travail fut terminé, ensuite, Sirius tira Eden vers le miroir à pied et le fit se regarder dedans.

Eden se força à afficher un sourire, prétendant ne pas être touché par le fait que cela faisait un moment qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, et il ne devait certainement pas se demander s'il avait fait une erreur en souhaitant éloigner Sirius du côté de « la lumière » à tous prix.

Prenant une inspiration discrète, Eden se donna une claque mentale avant de se ressaisir. Là n'était plus le moment de revenir sur ses positions. C'était trop tard, c'était bien trop tard depuis l'instant où il avait décidé se faire ce voyage. C'était son monde, sa vie et son œuvre, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait laisser la culpabilité d'un quelconque dommage collatéral de venir le détourner des objectifs qu'il s'était fixé.

**BREAK**

Eden ne s'était pas attendu à l'homme qui lui fut présenté. Lorsqu'on lui avait parlé de membre du ministère, il s'était imaginé un sorcier d'un certain âge, petit, et sûrement doté de la face de rat et des yeux vicieux que chaque espion avait en sa possession.

Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cet homme grand, beau, aux yeux aussi sombre que ses cheveux et sans doute aussi sombre que ses desseins. Et cette aura qui émanait de lui était définitivement caractéristique à celle des hommes de la famille Malfoy : dangereuse, obscure, royale et pourtant indubitablement attirante, portant le magnétisme qui faisait sourire l'homme atteint du cancer à sa dernière bouffée de cigarette.

Le nouveau Black ne laissa pourtant rien apparaître de son étonnement, il ne fit que sourire gracieusement et tendre sa main pour serrer celle de l'invité qui lui nia sa poignée de main pour à la place baiser celle-ci, lui rappelant indubitablement la place que Sirius lui avait dit qu'ils avaient dans la société sorcière.

Encore une fois toute la famille Black était réunit, debout près de la longue table de dîner dans une des nombreuses salles à manger du manoir pour saluer leur invité. Il y avait même de nouveaux venus qui étaient apparemment rentrés de voyages ou autres, comme l'oncle Alphard qui était revenu de son voyage en Egypte dans lequel il avait emmené Regulus, le petit frère de Sirius.

Eden sursauta quand l'homme lui lâcha la main, revenant au moment présent alors que son fiancé, qui n'avait pas un instant quitté son côté s'avançait à son tour pour faire une accolade forte à l'invité :

- Kaal, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai point vu, cher cousin.

- Bien longtemps, trop longtemps, Lucius ! Mais avec la beauté que je vois à ton bras, je suppose que je n'ai pas trop dû te manquer.

Eden se retenu de froncer les sourcils, ce qu'il savait qui n'était pas un mouvement distingué, et ferma fort les lèvres pour ne rien dire d'impoli, cherchant ce qui pourrait le faire s'écarter de Lucius et de ce qui avait l'air d'être une réplique de lui qui heureusement n'était pas son frère par leurs liens de sang trop éloignés.

Le brun repéra Draco qui était aux bras de Sirius et sourit, croyant avoir trouvé son échappatoire quand la voix grave de Kaal Malfoy l'interpella de nouveau.

- Les instincts maternels sont durs à mettre de côté quand ils sont aussi jeunes m'a-t-on dit…Est-ce vrai, Mr. Black ? Ou est-il déjà temps de vous appeler Malfoy ?

Eden regarda le brun, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait là un piège. Aussi il répondit avec le sourire le plus charmant et froid qu'il le put.

- Je suppose qu'il n'est point nécessaire de répondre à une question qui n'en est pas une Mr. Malfoy…De plus, je tiens à dire que je n'aie pas honte du nom des Black, aussi, je compte donc le garder jusqu'à ce que l'on me le retire.

Un sourire, presque imperceptible apparut sur les lèvres entourées d'une très courte barbe de l'homme alors qu'il disait d'un air appréciateur.

- Il est clair que celui-ci n'a rien à voir avec Narcissa, Lucius. Autant cela me semblait trop beau que tu ais trouvé ce qu'il te fallait quand il te fallait, autant je ne suis plus aujourd'hui en position d'en douter.

Ce fut autour de Lucius de sourire, de cette manière que lui seul avait, un sourire trop séduisant pour être donné à un homme aussi vicieusement intelligent.

- Mes amis, intervint Orion d'une voix forte, je crois qu'il est temps de passer à table, je vous en pris asseyez-vous.

Tout le monde prit place autour de la table, Eden sachant d'hors et déjà que la sienne était aux côtés de Lucius, alors que Sirius se plaçait en face de lui entouré de Regulus et de leur oncle Alphard alors que Kaal se plaçait à l'autre extrémité d'Eden, se mettant en lui-même en face d'Alphard.

Le dîner se déroula ensuite comme Eden s'imaginait qu'un dîner devait se dérouler chez les sang-purs : des mets fins apparaissaient et disparaissaient des assiettes, les conversations tournaient autour des sujets mondains de la société sorcière pour s'accorder avec les apéritifs et les entrées, et dès que les plats principaux furent servis, elles dérivèrent vers les sujets pour lesquels tout le monde était rassemblé.

Eden avait comprit que ce qu'il avait à faire était se taire, écouté, prendre la parole lorsqu'on lui posait une question, et imiter les mouvements de Walburga, de Sirius et d'Alphard lorsqu'il s'agissait de manger.

- Sans surprise, dit Kaal alors qu'une bouteille de vin agissait d'elle-même pour remplir son verre, beaucoup de politiciens, se voit favorable aux…idéaux que nous supportons.

- Sont-ils favorables à nos idées qui changeraient notre monde ou à l'argent gagné qui changerait leur compte Gringotts ? intervint Lucius en arquant un de ses sourcils parfaits.

- Je sais que tu es très à cheval sur la loyauté des sujets, Lucius mais pensons pragmatique, cousin : dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils nous donneront ce dont nous avons besoin. Et pour cela, nous pouvons bien leur donner ce semblant d'importance dans notre cause, reprit Kaal.

- Je ne vois aucun mal à cette idée, Kaal, répondit Lucius tout en prenant une gorgée de vin, je n'y vois aucun mal tant qu'ils connaissent _leur place. _Certain pourrait croire à tort qu'ils auraient un rôle et une importance aussi grande que la nôtre parce qu'ils sont sang purs sur une pauvre génération ? Tu sais bien qu'aucune grande famille n'accepterait un tel ridicule et certainement pas celle des Malfoy.

- Là-dessus, continua Cygnus, je ne peux m'empêcher de montrer mon accord avec Lucius, Kaal. Je crois que les vieilles familles de sang purs se sentiraient menacées au plus haut point, et avoir de telles tensions dans notre camps seraient des plus inconfortables.

- Mais personne ne peut nier que nous avons besoin des politiques, reprit Orion.

- Ce débat ne va nulle part, coupa Lucius. Kaal, je sais que nous avons besoin des politiques, et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi tu es aujourd'hui au ministère. Ce que je veux que tu t'assures et ce à quoi je veux que tu veilles, c'est qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop de nos familles, qu'ils ne se rapprochent pas de ce que le seigneur estime le plus, qu'ils ne croient pas avoir trop d'importance, nous devons leur rester un objectif inaccessible : on ne leur demande pas de rejoindre nos rangs, nous leur donnons la permission, la chance ultime de pouvoir connaître la gloire qu'offre la création d'un monde nouveau. Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Je te comprends mieux que bien, cousin.

- Nos familles ont des trésors innommables qu'ils doivent savoir leur être interdits. C'est pourquoi la famille Black est une de celles qui doivent être au centre de nos préoccupations.

A cela Eden fronça les sourcils. La famille Black était en danger ? Est-ce qu'il s'était mal documenter ? Il y avait donc des discriminations parmi les sangs purs ? Et de quels trésors parlaient-ils donc ?

- Eden, mon ange, je sens d'ici les questions tournées dans ta superbe tête.

Eden tourna la tête vers Lucius qui avait de toute évidence arrêté sa conversation pour l'arracher à ses pensées. Le blond avait l'un de ses coudes sur la table, le cristal tenu par ce bras contre sa joue d'albâtre, celle-ci même tordu par un sourire séduisant.

- Je t'en pris, partage donc tes incompréhensions.

Le brun hésita un instant alors qu'il entendait les conversations se couper plus ou moins brutalement à l'entente de la voix grave et suave de Lucius. Alors que le silence attendait patiemment sa réponse, l'ancien Gryffondor comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix et dit d'une voix douce :

- Je me demandais s'il y avait des sangs purs moins méritant que d'autres et m'inquiétait pour la sécurité de notre famille. Les Black ont-ils donc à craindre que l'on s'attaque à leurs richesses ?

Lucius resta un instant silencieux, avant de reprendre de sa voix désarmante :

- L'homme…n'est pas friand d'égalité. Les hommes n'ont pas été créé égaux, et ils ne se sont pas construits égaux, la société même est basée sur des inégalités. Si l'homme avait voulu l'égalité, alors jamais ni beauté, ni laideur, ni force, ni faiblesse n'auraient été déclamées, chantées, jouées ou instruites dans les écoles. Et si les dieux avaient voulus l'égalité, il est certain que jamais ils n'auraient créé les hommes de sorte à ce qu'ils soient si sensibles à ces critères. Et c'est parce que le monde à reconnu la supériorité et la domination d'hommes sur d'autres qu'il y a eu conquête, et pyramides, et rois, et empereurs, et faste, grandeur et opulence. C'est parce que la victoire à des favoris que la défaite sait déjà l'homme qu'elle embrassera, et c'est parce que la laideur est une éternelle jalouse que la beauté a le sourire cruel et affriolant de ceux qui savent qu'ils ne se feront jamais détrôner. Et c'est parce que les dieux voulaient embellir le jardin d'Eden, parce qu'ils voulaient que personne ne le lâche du regard qu'ils ont créé l'enfer.

Les mots de Lucius semblaient s'inséraient dans chaque part, dans chaque port de la peau d'Eden, s'y insinuant vicieusement comme un poison faisant battre le cœur, rendant les paupières lourdes, et l'esprit brumeux. Comme un fruit que l'on croquait avant d'y penser et que l'on dévorait avant de le regretter. Et le blond lui lançait les mots, les lui jetait, les enroulait autour de lui, s'en servant comme de l'enclume qui le ferait se noyer dans les océans argent de ses yeux. Et Eden lui, n'était que le marin, le pauvre fou qui se laissait tomber à l'eau à la voix enchanteresse des sirènes et rendait son dernier souffle dans un de leur mortel baiser.

- C'est parce que l'homme avait déjà l'inégalité, et l'injustice, qu'il a développé l'avidité, c'est parce que la victoire était si indulgente avec lui qu'il a acquit le goût du luxe, et bien parce que la laideur était trop attaché à lui, bien trop, et accompagnait ses pas comme une ombre qu'il est tombé obsessionnellement amoureux de la beauté.

Lucius s'arrêta un instant, passant une main dans les cheveux d'Eden et gardant une de ses mèches prisonnières, jouant avec alors qu'il continuait de parler :

- L'homme comprit alors que c'était elle le vrai trésor, et il se mit à la quêter sous toutes ses formes, se mettant à creuser le sol pour en retrouver la brillance, essayant de l'enfermer dans des coffres comme un amant jaloux, pleurant en regardant le ciel et en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre, et que de là, il ne pouvait qu'admirer sa tendre aimée comme bien d'autres amoureux transis. Et enfin, enfin, se retournant, souriant, riant, se laissant tomber à genoux une fois qu'elle lui fut retrouvée, une fois qu'il revit son éclat le plus brillant…dans un regard vert Eden.

Il était prit. Il était noyé. Il s'enfonçait dans les plus grandes profondeurs, dans les tréfonds les plus noirs des océans d'argent liquide. Et même en sachant ce que ce monstre marin et enchanteur comptait faire de lui, il ne pouvait le quitter des yeux et aurait put supplier que ce soit la couleur de ses yeux et le son de ses mots qui l'accompagne dans un endroit qui ne pourrait par conséquent qu'être beau, qui ne pourrait qu'être aimé de lui.

Et ce fut le bruit d'un verre, le bruit net d'un cristal se brisant sur le parquet qui le ramena à la surface et ramena l'air à ses poumons encore lourd d'une eau couleur argent. Narcissa était pâle comme un linge le bras encore mou du verre qu'il avait laissé s'échapper. Immédiatement, ce fut comme si la vie reprit d'un coup autour d'eux. Des elfes de maisons apparurent pour balayer et enlever toutes preuves du sauvetage d'Eden.

Et celui-ci se demanda s'il devait la remercier de l'avoir ainsi ramener à la surface, de l'avoir soustrait aux prises des eaux profondes, et de lui avoir rappelé que ce visage charmant et cette voix ensorcelante se cachait un monstre séducteur qui avait pour habitude de garder ses trésors avec plus de verve, plus d'attention, plus de jalousie et d'avidité qu'un dragon.

Il se posa la question, il se le demanda vraiment, mais il comprit bien vite que ce ne serait pas nécessaire, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas sauvé. Posant une main sur son torse il comprit.

Même ramené à la surface, il sentait encore ce poison, ce poison qui faisait battre le cœur, rendait les paupières lourdes et l'esprit brumeux. Un poison injecté par des yeux trop beaux pour être donnés à un homme tel que Lucius Malfoy : un homme amoureux de la beauté à un tel point qu'il allait la traquer jusqu'au fond d'un regard, un regard vert Eden.

_A suivre…_

_**Eh bien, eh bien, nous avons un Lucius bien séducteur *l'auteur se fait du vent*. J'essaierais de ne plus disparaître dans la nature sans donner de signe de vie ainsi ^^''. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, par exemple si vous y avez aimé quelque chose que vous aimeriez avoir plus ou plus souvent ou si vous avez des questions à me poser si certaines choses restent floues ! **_

_**Voili-voilou !**_

_**Review ? **_

_**Nekogami-sama. **_

_**Ps : Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous aimais, hein ? **_


	8. Déni

**Bloody, Beauty, Blacky**

**Premièrement je tiens à dire que je suis incroyablement désolée, et je vous remercies pour votre soutien ! Je ne me ferais par contre pas plus longue par peur de remplir cette note de mots inutiles qui ne sauraient véritablement décrire mes sentiments...**

**Frederique, Guest, Ankana87, Chachou, nytiss973, mimi 28, Bagherra, lulu, cat-power, Babylon, Lady shadow , Thunderbell9, cathy, fana de lecture, eden,, Zayna, Dia, pimeki, lilou, Anne-Marie, ros et Myriam:** Désolé de vous avoir tant fait attendre et merci pour vos review !

**Lala : **Je suis si désolée de l'attente ! Pour ce qui est de Poudlard, oui je te confirme que ce sera mouvementé : l'arrivée à Poudlard sera normalement vers le onzième chapitre et oui, Lucius va aimer Eden, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, mais je crois que ce chapitre contribuera à répondre à ta question. Merci en tout cas pour cette charmante review !

**Boarcas :** Scusa mi, sono cosi tardi...La mia vità era un po complicamente, e la scittore impegnativa. Grazie per il tuo sostegno, la tua review mi fa sorridere ! Questo capitolo è un po più lungo, spero che ti piacerlo ! Non dimentichero i tuoi commenti su le descrizioni e non sono offeso. Bacci !

**Gabrielle Camus :** Je t'aurais fait attendre...J'espère franchement me rattraper, ce chapitre est plus long et pour ce qui est de la morsure...Il faudra être un petit peu patient. En espérant que tu me pardonnes et que tu ne seras pas déçu !

**Aude :** Premièrement merci pour cette review ! J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'une telle attente. Ensuite tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été tant surpris par l'attitude de Sirius, et donc je vais te dire à toi aussi que Sirius est quelqu'un de très impulsif et de très intense donc que sa réaction est bien évidement brusque et extrême mais que c'est tout à fait normal. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Lilly : **Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ! Harry sait comment se comporter comme un sang pur car il a étudié leurs mœurs avant de faire le voyage (c'est dit dans le prologue ou le premier chapitre ^^)

**Sur ce...**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre VII**

Sous les nuits noires et étoilées du mois de décembre, le manoir de la famille Black semblait être une partie intégrante du paysage, tel une demeure de brume et de nuages noirs flottant au-dessus d'un sol perdu dans les ténèbres. Les seules lumières que l'on pouvait distinguer étaient des tâches à la lueur jaunâtre ressemblant à celles des lanternes qui accompagnaient les esprits errants, et leur place sur la façade du bâtiment semblait rappeler les yeux d'un monstre de pierre aussi élégant que terrifiant.

Mais ni l'obscurité ambiante, ni la brume glaciale aux volutes insolites n'effrayaient Eden. Sa silhouette gracile ondulait dans l'obscurité des couloirs de la demeure Black, sa peau lunaire l'éclairant aussi bien que l'aurait fait l'un des nombreux astres du ciel, ses pieds nus se posant prudemment sur le sol de marbre froid. Le reconnaissant comme un de leur maître, les portes s'ouvraient sur son passage, les escaliers restaient en place et silencieux, et les portraits normalement endormis, rouvraient des yeux fantomatiques pour admirer l'image gracieuse que renvoyait le nouveau Black.

Et quelle image...Ses longs cheveux en bataille retombant par mèches d'encre sur un visage de porcelaine, le barrant comme des fils de soies, se soulevant au rythme de la lente respiration qui s'échappait de ses lèvres cramoisies, le nouvel héritier Black ressemblait à l'une des Naïades, ces nymphes des eaux à la beauté pure et obscure qui d'un seul de leur regard pouvait condamner n'importe quelle créature à l'amour.

Sous les mains du brun, les murs du manoir semblaient vibrer et ronronner, se délectant des caresses indifférentes du garçon, alors que celui-ci continuait d'avancer, ne graciant de son regard que le chemin qu'il devait parcourir, qu'il fixait avec de grands yeux verts écarquillés, pareil à un enfant.

Lorsque les dernières portes du manoir s'ouvrirent et que l'air glacial de décembre s'engouffra dans sa tunique de nuit, Eden l'accueillit avec des yeux clos et le sourire que l'on réserve à une vieille connaissance. Le brun laissa les volutes d'air d'un blanc laiteux passer la barrière de ses lèvres, posant un pied délicat sur le sol de neige, remontant sa robe de nuit entre des points serrés et se dirigeant avec un sourire vers le lac du parc.

Arrivé à son but, il se laissa tomber à genoux aux bords de celui-ci et en admira la surface glacée, qui, comme tombée elle aussi sous son charme lui renvoyait amoureusement son reflet.

- Ne penses-tu pas que sortir dans cette tenue par un tel temps pourrait se révéler dangereux ?

Eden ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'il entendit une voix grave et suave interrompre la musique du vent et de son orchestre de feuilles, il ne fit que fermer les yeux un instant, montrant sa résignation au paysage. Se redressant, le brun se retourna et montra son visage au nouvel arrivant, faisant face à un Lucius Malfoy habillé d'un ensemble noir, ses longs cheveux coulant sur ses épaules et un sourire aussi charmant que son propriétaire graciant ses lèvres.

Le blond semblait parfaitement à sa place alors qu'il s'avançait vers Eden, sa silhouette se découpant dans l'obscurité ambiante, son visage baigné de la lumière d'une lune dont les rayons glissaient langoureusement sur les traits d'un visage sur lequel il semblait impossible de trouver le moindre défaut.

Le brun lutta pour ne pas détourner le regard alors qu'il répondait d'une voix neutre :

- Je n'ai pas peur du froid, Mr. Malfoy. Je n'ai peur ni du froid, ni de la nuit, ni même des monstres qui y demeurent.

Lucius plissa les yeux et avança jusqu'à n'être plus séparé que d'un mètre d'Eden.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit.

Il y eu un silence pendant un moment, avant qu'au plus grand agacement d'Eden, le visage du blond ne se fende une fois de plus en un sourire.

- Je me demandais où étais passé l'Eden que j'avais rencontré il y a quelques jours, celui qui s'endormait sous la neige et parlait sans aucune véritable considération pour les convenances.

- Et moi je peux dire que je me demandais si votre mépris était réservé à votre ex-femme ou s'il s'appliquait à toutes les personnes de votre entourage ?

Étonné, l'héritier Malfoy arqua l'un de ses sourcils parfaits avant de demander d'une voix douce :

-T'ai-je donc traité avec mépris Eden ?

Les lèvres du brun tremblèrent alors qu'il se relevait lentement, sa robe de nuit blanche transparente aux endroits qui étaient rentrés en contact avec la neige. Avec des pas aussi mesurer que son humeur se chargeait de colère, Eden fit face à Lucius, se redressant de toute sa hauteur et renversant légèrement la tête en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- N'est-ce pas ce que vous faites depuis le début ? Me montrant votre visage sanguinaire pour ensuite me calmer par des mots caressants ? M'ignorer pour ensuite m'accorder une attention arrogante seulement générer par un désir de rompre l'ennui habituel ?

Les mains du brun tremblaient maintenant, sous la colère qui transparaissait peu à peu dans sa voix, et, ignorant son cœur dont les battements s'accéléraient pour une raison qu'il ne voulait connaître, Eden avança vers le blond jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent assez près pour que les volutes blanches de leur souffle se frôlent.

- Que croyez-vous donc que je sois ? Qui croyez-vous que je suis ? Je hais la manipulation Mr. Malfoy, et je hais que l'on me cache des choses. Croyez-vous que je ne vois pas ? Que je ne vois pas l'incertitude qui règne dans votre cœur alors même que vous prétendez en être le propriétaire et maître ? Croyez-vous que je ne sais pas que c'est par peur que quelqu'un l'atteigne que vous essayez de persuader tant de gens y compris vous qu'il est si noir ? Croyez-vous que je ne sais pas que le monstre que vous êtes est si dérouté par le fait que l'enfant qu'il visite n'est ni intimidé, ni effrayé à sa vue ? J'ai toujours vécu caché dans un placard Mr Malfoy, les ombres et les monstres étaient ma seule compagnie, ils ne me font pas peur.

Il y eut un long silence entre eux, seulement coupé par la respiration tremblante d'Eden contre celle parfaitement contrôlé d'un Lucius dont seules les miettes d'un sourire sombre perduraient sur son visage. Il rouvrit alors sa bouche aux lèvres pâles et prononça d'une voix si douce qu'elle en devenait presque menaçante :

- Tu parles de cœur cher Eden, mais n'es-tu pas celui qui est le plus doué pour le cacher et le dédaigner ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire par là.

- Ha non ?

Le blond s'avança encore d'un pas, s'arrêtant puis se penchant lentement vers Eden, le regardant au travers de ses mèches blondes avec des yeux d'un argent aussi sombres que le ciel de nuit et aussi brillant qu'un de ses astres.

- Pourtant n'est-ce pas ton cœur que j'entends, charmante créature ? N'est-ce pas lui qui dédaigne la peur et lui préfère un rythme qu'il ne devrait normalement pas suivre en présence d'un monstre ? N'est-ce pas lui que tu essaies de cacher malhabilement derrière des mots durs et une fausse assurance ?

L'héritier Malfoy se courba un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche est atteint le niveau de l'oreille d'Eden, alors qu'il lui susurrait d'une voix grave et mordante :

- Et pour quel autre raison ferais-tu tout cela, si ce n'était pas par peur qu'un monstre ne parvienne à le dévorer ?

Lucius se recula alors, penchant la tête de côté dans une parodie de surprise :

- Ho...Alors je ne serais pas le seul à cacher des choses ? Qui crois-je que tu es...Je ne sais pas Eden, mais j'en viens à me dire que tu ne le sais pas non plus.

Le blond recula de quelques pas, tournant le dos au nouveau Black pour lever les yeux vers le sombre ciel de décembre.

- Si nous sommes si ignorants de nous-mêmes, alors pourquoi ne pas se découvrir ensemble ?

Il se retourna et se rapprocha une fois de plus du brun posant sur sa joue une main glacé. Celui-ci eu un frisson et ferma les yeux, répondant d'une voix qu'il espérait dure :

- Vous êtes aussi froid à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Le sourire de Lucius réapparu et il répondit d'un ton toujours aussi doux :

- C'est que personne n'a jamais réussit à me procurer de la chaleur Eden, mais j'en viens à avoir de l'espoir, l'espoir que ce charmant enfant qui n'a pas peur des monstres de son placard y parvienne.

- N'êtes-vous donc jamais épuisé de me déclamer ces mots mielleux ?

- N'es-tu donc jamais épuisé de prétendre qu'ils te déplaisent ?

Eden détourna immédiatement la tête, se séparant du contact de la main de Lucius, reportant son regard sur l'étendu de neige blanche, agacé par le fait que ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de voir l'air amusé qui était apparu sur le visage de Lucius, et à quel point chacune de ses expressions semblaient embellir un faciès qui n'en avait nul besoin.

- Je me disais bien que la créature qui se cachait sous ce monticule de bonnes manières ne pouvait être qu'irrésistible.

Lucius posa une fois de plus sa main sur le visage d'Eden, le forçant à le regarder alors qu'il continuait d'un ton toujours aussi amusé :

- Le savais-tu Eden ? Les nymphes et les sirènes ont un jour subis les plaisanteries des dieux. Ceux-ci, par désir de les rendre plus amusantes, ont fait en sorte qu'elles se retrouvent à dédaigner l'attention qu'elles recevaient des princes, des chevaliers et des marins. Ce qu'ils n'avaient prévu c'est qu'elles finissent par trouver le charme dans les monstres qu'elles côtoyaient. Après tout qu'y a-t-il de plus charmant que de recevoir l'amour d'un être normalement incapable d'aimer ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire par là.

- Mais rien du tout très cher. Je ne faisais que me demander quel était ce charmant dieu qui avait décidé lui aussi de jouer avec ton destin...

**§**

_23 décembre 1976_

Le petit déjeuner chez les Black était une affaire privé, qui débutait la plupart du temps dans le silence. Les discussions n'étaient composées que de courtes remarques qui concernaient le plus souvent des nouvelles sans véritablement d'importances et lancées sur des tons indifférents. Les serviteurs passaient et rapportaient les quelques commérages qui valaient la peine d'être répétés et dont les sujets restaient superficiels et mondains, les véritables nouvelles étant réservées pour le déjeuner et le dîner.

Ce repas matinal ne comptait cette fois-ci que la famille Black qui s'était réunie dans la salle à manger automnale, celle-ci étant plus petite et plus conviviale que la glaciale et distinguée salle d'hiver. Eden était comme à l'accoutumé assis à côté de Sirius qui était lui-même en face de Regulus, Walburga était quand à elle situé en face d'Eden avec à ses côtés Alphard Black. En bout de table se trouvait Orion Black, qui regardait une cuillère en argent d'un air profondément ennuyé.

Sirius lança un bâillement magistral alors que sa mère rapportait la nouvelle des fiançailles d'une certaine cousine Macmillan, provoquant le sourire d'Eden et les gloussements de son petit frère Regulus. Walburga arqua un sourcil brun tout en lançant un regard faussement désapprobateur à Sirius :

- Tu disais, fils ?

Le beau brun passa une main dans ses longs cheveux ondulés, et lança à sa mère ce sourire canaille qui illuminait si bien ses yeux malicieux :

- Sans vous manquer de respect, mère, ô prunelle de mes yeux, continua-t-il alors que la femme semblait lutter pour ne pas rouler des yeux. Nous savons tous ce qui nous intéresse, et je ne crois pas qu'il soit véritablement nécessaire de cacher notre intérêt.

Sur ces mots, le brun se recula bruyamment sur sa chaise et se retourna vers Eden, se mettant de profile sur la superbe chaise de bois sculpté pour lui faire face.

- Narcissa n'est même pas venu petit-déjeuner aujourd'hui...Il est clair que si Lucius maîtrise ses mots, jamais il n'avait parlé ainsi à quiconque. Et un des portraits de grand-père m'a susurré que tu étais sorti hier soir...et Lucius aussi. Alors...Est-ce que tu l'as récompensé pour ses jolis mots ?

Eden qui avait prit une gorgée de thé, la recracha de la manière la moins gracieuse qui soit dans sa tasse de porcelaine lorsqu'il entendit la question de Sirius. Orion lui-même s'était étouffé avec un morceau de viennoiserie et Walburga, les joues rouges, frappa du point sur la table, sous l'éclat de rire d'Alphard qui était accompagné d'un Regulus cachant son hilarité derrière ses cheveux noirs :

- Sirius ! s'écria Walburga. Tu es inconvenant !

- Qu'importe mère ! s'exclama Sirius dont le sourire s'agrandit. A bas les convenances, il n'y a que nous ici !

Reportant son attention sur un Eden qui essuyait tant bien que mal sa bouche avec une des lourdes serviettes blanches, Sirius continua sur un ton qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il s'amusait follement :

- Personne ne t'en voudrait si...tu sais...vous aviez décidé de vous réchauffer mutuellement par un tel froid.

Eden qui avait essayé de reprendre contenance en prenant une autre gorgée de thé se retrouva à la recracher une fois de plus, posant définitivement sa tasse et lançant à Sirius de gros yeux. Alphard avait l'air d'être sur le point de tomber de son siège et Regulus semblait aux bords de l'étouffement alors qu'Orion était pâle comme un linge, Walburga cachant mal sa curiosité derrière un air faussement scandalisé.

Le nouveau Black se racla la gorge et dit du ton le plus calme qu'il le pouvait :

- Il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre Lucius et moi hier soir, nous avons parlé, rien de plus.

Sirius parut déçu, faisant la moue :

- Rien ?

- Même s'il s'était passé quelque chose, cela ne t'aurait en en rien regardé Sirius, commenta plus calmement Walburga. Ils sont un couple bientôt marié et méritent leur intimité.

- Mais il est vrai que Mr. Malfoy aurait apparemment la réputation d'être très bon amant, intervint doucement Regulus, d'une voix si basse qu'elle en était presque inaudible.

Semblant aux bords de l'apoplexie, Orion frappa du plat de la main sur la table, des mèches brunes s'étant échappé de son habituel coiffure et venant couper son visage pâle d'indignation :

- Ne t'y mets pas Regulus ! Tu es bien trop jeune pour que de tels mots sortent de ta bouche !

- J'ai quinze ans, père ! protesta le brun.

- C'est sans aucun doute ton frère qui t'a enseigné tout ça ! Et dieu seul sait où est-ce que lui-même l'a appris...

A cette phrase Sirius eut un rire qui réchauffa le coeur d'Eden. Personne ne pouvait rester insensible à ce rire qui ressemblait si caractéristiquement à un aboiement et qui était si vivant et si bruyant qu'il pourrait à lui seul réveiller toute une maisonnée :

- Ne t'inquiète pas père, tu étais et restes le seul homme qui est jamais entré dans ma vie, répondit le brun en lui envoyant un clin d'œil et un baiser volant.

Le père de Sirius se décontracta assez à ces mots pour devoir cacher un léger sourire alors que son fils continuait d'un ton toujours aussi amusé :

- Mais on ne peut s'empêcher de penser que pour que Narcissa soit si touchée par leur séparation, il n'y avait pas que ses mots que Lucius maîtrisait, chantonna-t-il.

- Sirius ! s'exclama encore une fois Walburga alors que son fils avait levé un bras pour faire de l'autre un signe de fesser.

- Pas besoin de l'arrêter Walburga, je ne puis qu'être flatté par de tels propos.

Les yeux d'Eden se fermèrent lentement lorsqu'il entendit cette voix grave, ne voulant pas voir son propriétaire alors qu'il entendait le bruit net de gants en cuir et d'un manteau que l'on enlève. Il dut malgré tout les rouvrir et vit une chaise apparaître immédiatement à l'autre bout de la table et se faire vite remplir par un Lucius décontracté et au sourire amusé.

Walburga lui fit signe de prendre de quoi se nourrir, mais le beau blond secoua prestement la tête, se contentant de prendre une tasse de thé :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Walburga, je n'ai pas véritablement faim.

Sur ce, il but lentement ses premières gorgées de thé, semblant se délecter du silence intéressé et respectueux qui suivait comme toujours sa venue. Il reposa par la suite sa tasse, et plaça par des gestes toujours aussi élégants sa serviette sur ses lèvres.

- Je me suis absenté pour affaires avec Kaal ce matin, commença-t-il, braquant ses yeux sur Orion. Tout va pour le mieux mes amis, et nous avons d'ailleurs eut une idée qui ne pourrait que nous rendre service à tous.

Ménageant l'effet de suspense, Lucius prit le soin d'ajouter du lait et miel à son thé, le goûtant une fois de plus avant d'y verser ce qui semblait être un épais sirop rouge. Désormais satisfait, le blond releva les yeux et continua d'un ton tout aussi calme :

- Le bal de noël a normalement lieu chez les Crouch, et toutes les...grandes familles y sont invitées. Mais il y a un petit changement cette année, et ce _léger_ changement inclus le seigneur des ténèbres sur la liste des invités.

Le silence auparavant juste intéressé devint immédiatement plus lourd, empli d'excitation et appréhension. Eden se raidit, sa main pâle se resserrant sur l'anse de sa tasse alors que Sirius se redressait sur sa chaise, les yeux aussi grands ouverts que ceux d'un enfant prêt à faire sa liste de noël.

Paraissant satisfait de son effet, l'héritier Malfoy continua de sa voix grave les explications d'un air négligé :

- En apprenant cela, Kaal et moi-même avons tiré quelques ficelles et avons fait en sorte de voler le bal au Crouch. Le bal de Noël se déroulera donc dans la propriété Black et sera entièrement financé par la famille Malfoy.

- Lucius vous n'étiez pas obligé de...intervint Walburga, apparemment ravie.

Le blond balaya cette première remarque d'un geste négligent de la main :

- Il n'y a rien à dire Walburga. Le seigneur ne connaît pour l'instant presque rien de la famille Black et il lui semblait important de savoir quelle était la famille qui allait se lier à la mienne. Mon père et moi-même faisons partis de ses...amis les plus proches et il tenait à donner sa bénédiction pour mon mariage avec Eden, qu'il approuve par ailleurs. Considéré donc cela comme une première preuve de ma reconnaissance envers vous pour avoir permis cet heureux mariage.

Toutes les personnes autour de la table eurent un sourire devant ces charmantes paroles si ce n'est Eden et Walburga qui se contentèrent d'une expression de froide politesse devant l'arrogant rappel du blond qu'il restait ici le gagnant. Celui-ci continua se tournant vers Eden :

- Je propose donc qu'Eden et moi-même allions déjeuner sur le chemin de traverse sur lequel nous nous retrouverons tous l'après-midi pour prendre nos tenues de soirées.

- Déjeuné ? Sans chaperon ? Intervint Walburga.

A ces mots Sirius roula des yeux et dit la bouche pleine de croissants :

- Mon dieu, maman, ils sont mariés dans quelques mois tout au plus ! Et puis que veux-tu qu'ils fassent dans un restaurant ? Lucius n'est pas une bête.

Eden se raidit un peu plus, lançant à Sirius des regards implorants que celui-ci ne semblait pas remarquer. Lucius sourit une fois de plus d'un air amusé, se tournant vers Sirius :

- Je te remercie de ton soutien très cher beau-frère. J'espère le conserver longtemps.

Tout heureux d'avoir put aider, Sirius leva un pouce vers Lucius et Eden, souriant, les joues toujours pleines ne remarquant pas l'ombre sous le sourire de sa mère et d'Eden qui priaient silencieusement pour que Sirius Black n'essai plus jamais d'aider n'importe qui.

**§**

Le restaurant _Délices D'or_ était un bâtiment luxueux, se situant dans l'allée du chemin de traverse où les sorciers et sorcières qui comptaient les gallions qu'ils dépensaient n'osaient pas aller. Il n'était pas très loin de la boutique de Madame Guipure et étrangement, il n'était pas très loin de l'allée des embrumes non plus.

Eden n'avait jamais véritablement eu l'occasion d'aller dans cette partie du chemin de traverse. Étant donné qu'il faisait ses courses avec les Weasley, il était beaucoup plus familier avec des boutiques telles que magasin de robes d'occasion.

Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus déroutant encore était qu'alors qu'il aurait cru bénéficier d'un léger anonymat, il lui semblait revoir les murmures et les grands yeux qui l'avaient suivi lors de sa première année, alors qu'il était encore un sorcier célèbre et une attraction inédite pour la communauté sorcière.

Il avait élégamment posé sa main sur le bras de Lucius, comme le voulait la coutume, et regardait le monde au travers des voiles violets de son large chapeau. Sa tenue avait été choisie par Alphard, et il en était reconnaissant, car malgré qu'il l'ait étudié il n'avait pas encore la pratique de la mode sorcière. Ainsi il était entièrement vêtu d'argent et de violet et l'accessoire fard de sa tenue était un large chapeau à bords ronds dont les voiles d'un violet pâle entouraient son visage, faisant ressortir ses grands yeux verts.

Ils avaient été arrêté à plusieurs reprises par des sorcières et des sorciers au ton complaisant et doucereux qui venaient donner des respects inutiles qui semblaient avoir le point commun de les agacer l'un comme l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans le restaurant, un maître d'hôtel se précipita vers eux, ne leur laissant même pas le temps de s'approcher de la table d'enregistrement, il demanda immédiatement à ce que la meilleure table leur soit attribuée. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre un serveur non plus, celui-ci étant déjà poster près de la table et semblant attendre leur arrivée avec appréhension.

Eden voulut offrir un sourire rassurant au pauvre homme mais sut qu'il ne le devait pas, il fit alors ce qu'il put pour ne pas le regarder, sachant que son stress ne ferait qu'augmenter s'il se retrouvait soumis au regard vert scrutateur d'un Black.

La chaise d'Eden fut tiré magiquement alors qu'il s'en approcha et lorsqu'il se retrouva assit face à Lucius Malfoy il regretta d'avoir laissé le maître d'hôtel prendre son chapeau derrière lequel il aurait aimé se soustraire à ces yeux argents. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, le blond ne semblait pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise et avait au contraire un air immensément satisfait au visage.

Le serveur leur donna prestement les menus et demanda s'ils voulaient qu'il leur laisse un peu de calme et d'intimité pour qu'ils puissent choisir. Lucius lui fit calmement signe de prendre congé et reporta toute son attention sur Eden.

Le brun ignora son regard essayant de se concentrer sur le menu sur lequel se trouvaient les noms de nombreux plats qui lui étaient totalement inconnus. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la _Langue de cochon chimère d'Inde farcis _et pria un instant pour qu'apparaissent un simple plat de poulet.

Il releva la tête et vit que Lucius le regardait encore, un léger sourire bordant ses lèvres :

- Serveur.

Immédiatement, le serveur qui n'était pas allé bien loin réapparu, accourant pour récupérer leur menu et prendre leur commande :

- Aimes-tu les choses sucrées, Eden ?

Ne comprenant pas, le brun hocha faiblement la tête, les sourcils froncés. Lucius enchaîna sur ce, continuant d'un ton impérieux :

- Servez-nous de la mousse au chocolat, et des crêpes, et si vous n'en avez pas, faites-les.

Le brun regarda l'air sérieux de l'héritier Malfoy et ne put empêcher le sourire qui vint couvrir ses lèvres alors qu'il secouait la tête détournant le regard. Lucius le fixa, étonné, demandant d'une voix calme :

- Puis-je savoir la cause d'un tel sourire ?

Eden reporta son regard sur lui, haussant un sourcil :

- Je me disais juste que vous étiez véritablement incompréhensible. Un moment je vous vois et vous êtes assez tyrannique pour faire concurrence au pire des dictateurs, à l'autre vous voilà a essayé de me faire du charme que nous soyons seuls ou non et maintenant vous êtes comme un enfant qui demande à avoir son dessert avant le déjeuner. Pour être franc je m'attendais plus à ce que vous preniez cette tête d'anguille rôti.

Le blond plissa les yeux, comme s'il peinait à comprendre ce qu'Eden voulait sous entendre par là et finit par demander d'une voix accusatrice :

- Tu...n'aimes pas la mousse au chocolat, n'est-ce pas ?

Eden le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés avant que sans qu'il ne le contrôle un rire ne s'échappe de ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le coupe de manière abrupte. Il se racla la gorge alors qu'il voyait le regard satisfait d'un Lucius qui le fixait d'une manière semblant étrangement similaire à celle du dîner de famille précédent.

- C'est la première fois que tu ris ainsi devant moi...J'aime ça, tu recommenceras pour moi.

Eden poussa un petit soupir incrédule :

- Êtes-vous sérieusement en train de m'ordonner de rire ?

- Est-ce donc parce que ton coeur s'accélère ainsi que tu évites mon regard ?

Le brun se raidit une fois de plus sur sa chaise avant de secouer doucement la tête :

- Ce n'est pas ce genre de remarques arrogantes qui vont me déstabiliser Mr. Malfoy, nous savons tous deux qu'il est impossible que vous entendiez mon coeur de là où vous êtes.

- Tu serais surpris par le nombre de choses que je peux faire, rétorqua le blond tout en prenant une gorgée de son verre d'eau, s'assurant de passer une langue sur ses lèvres dans une fausse tentative de les essuyer.

Eden le regarda en plissant les yeux finissant par prendre lui aussi son verre :

- Vous êtes obscène.

- Et tu es intéressé.

Le brun haussa un sourcil :

- Est-ce donc par peur de votre propre intérêt que vous voulez à ce point vous persuader que j'en éprouve au moins autant que vous ?

Le blond éclata de rire à son tour, et de loin, ils devaient tous deux ressemblé à un couple des plus heureux pour autant rire. Le rire encore dans la voix, Lucius continua d'un ton chantonnant :

- Saches Eden que s'il y a quelque chose qui me ravi plus que mon propre intérêt, c'est ton désir de cacher le tien. Vois-tu, les gens ne comprennent souvent pas les étoiles Eden, ils ont pitié d'elles, croyant qu'elles sont condamnés à vivre dans des ténèbres sans fond qu'elles ont la bonté d'éclairer. Ils ne savent pas qu'elles les aiment ces ténèbres, car seuls elles ont le pouvoir de couvrir cet arrogant soleil, et d'ainsi leur permettre de briller. Ces ténèbres elles les ont choisis.

Eden maudit son faible coeur pour être si sensible aux mots de cet homme, et il maudit cet homme de savoir si bien les utiliser. Pinçant les lèvres, il dit d'une voix clair :

- Je n'ai choisi aucunes ténèbres.

- Ha non ? N'es-tu donc pas celui qui attend la nuit tombé pour faire ses sorties et sors la tête couverte en plein jour ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Eden choisi de garder le silence alors que Lucius continuait :

- Les gens méprisent aussi énormément les dragons vois-tu Eden...Ils sont persuader que comme les autres trésors, les jeunes vierges qu'ils ont kidnappé ont besoin d'être sauver. Ils ne comprennent pas que nul ne pourra veiller avec plus d'attention sur elles qu'un féroce dragon, et ne comprennent pas la chance qu'elles ont d'avoir attiré sur elles l'amour de la bête la plus puissante qui soit.

Le brun secoua une fois de plus la tête, ignorant son coeur et ses mains tremblantes pour dire :

- Vous parlez comme si nous étions dans un conte de fée. Mais vous ne m'avez pas kidnappé Mr. Malfoy.

Le blond regarda autour d'eux, et Eden remarqua alors pour la première fois qu'on les avait placé dans un endroit si éloigné du restaurant qu'il semblait ni avoir personne autour d'eux, et si sombre qu'il ne distinguait ni fenêtres ni portes. Il reporta son regard vers Lucius qui lui souriait toujours et qui dit d'une voix douce :

- Ne l'ai-je point fait ?

La respiration d'Eden s'accéléra alors qu'il dit d'un ton beaucoup moins convaincu :

- Et même si vous l'auriez fait, vous n'êtes ni créature ni bête féroce.

Le blond parut réfléchir un instant avant de servir à Eden son sourire le plus charmeur, un sourire dans lequel on voyait des dents blanches, parfaitement alignées et aux canines incroyablement aiguisées et longues :

- Ne le suis-je pas ?

_A Suivre..._

**Dans le prochain chapitre la visite au chemin de traverse, Draco et le bal de noël ! Laissez-moi vos impressions et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions !**

**Nekogami-sama.**


End file.
